YinYang
by Misao De Shinamori
Summary: despues de mucho tiempo nuevo capitulo. Capitulo diez: tu felicidad. Espero poder seguir contando con sus reviews. Cuídense y disfruten.
1. Cara

Bueno aquí mi nuevo fic espero que os guste este primer capítulo. Como siempre digo este fic esta basado en los personajes de **Rurouni Kenshin**, del magnifico **Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Captitulo primero: Cara**

Aoshi Shinomori era un hombre apuesto y millonario. Era el hombre que todas deseaban. Era alto, con el pelo oscuro como la noche y sus ojos, eran hermosos, profundos como el océano. Su hermosura era solo comparable con su talento en los negocios.

Desde que era pequeño, siempre se guió por el ejemplo de su padre. Por esa razón estudio empresariales y se graduó con la mejor puntuación y todos los honores, en la escuela de Oxford. Ahora a sus 27 años era un hombre de éxito. Con gran destreza consiguió que la empresa de su padre, la cual dirigía el, se convirtieran en poco tiempo en la mayor multinacional de Japón. Se dedicaba a la informática y tenia varios negocios con empresas de Francia, Australia, Italia y Alemania.

Se podría decir que su vida era perfecta.

Aoshi se encontraba en la ducha, hoy tenia la cita más importante de su vida y quería verse bien. Eran las 7 de la mañana por ello decidió que la ducha fuera de agua fría. En realidad lo necesitaba si no quería quedarse de nuevo dormido.

Tras una gratificante ducha salió y se dirigió a su habitación. La cama estaba desecha pero ya la aria más tarde, ahora tocaba vestirse. Fue al armario y reviso la ropa que tenia. La verdad es que no le hubiera venido mal haber ido de compra. Tenia mucha ropa, pero toda era demasiado formal. Y poco útil para la cita a la que tenia que acudir. Finalmente opto por unos pantalones de color beige y una camisa negra, acompañado de unos zapatos negros. Era primavera y la temperatura le permitiría ir sin chaqueta. Se vistió dejando los primeros tres botones sin abotonar. Últimamente había ido mucho al gimnasio para quitarse tensión de encima y eso consiguió que se le marcaran mas los músculos. En verdad, se encontraba en la flor de la vida.

Din – don

Sonó la puerta. Aoshi observo el reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla. Eran las 8:30.

-Quien diablos será a esta hora de la mañana.

Casi nunca recibía visitas y menos a esa hora.

-Espero que la persona que me moleste tenga una buena excusa para hacerlo.

Antes de la cita tenia que ir a casa de su madre. Últimamente no se encontraba bien y su tía le insistió que fuera sin falta. Como no saliera ya no podría llegar a tiempo a la cita. Cosa que no pesaba dejar que ocurriera. Sea como fuere tenia que estar en el aeropuerto a la 13:00.

Compaso rápido, pero firme se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla. Cuando lo hizo no cabía en su asombro.

-Buenos días jefe. Puedo pasar?

Era una mujer joven de 25 años. Era realmente bella y una de sus mejores empleadas. Media 1´72 aproximadamente, piernas largas y bien moldeadas al igual que su cuerpo, con el pelo castaño y los ojos oscuros como la noche. Una mujer bomba.

-Cara, que haces aquí?-. le dijo mientras la guiaba al salón-. Ocurre algo?

Ella nunca había ido a su casa, la verdad es que ninguno de sus empleados iba. Amenos que el los invitara. Y apenas unos pocos conseguían ser invitados. Solo los más cercanos. La razón que la llevo allí ese día debía de ser importante.

Gracias a su talento y esfuerzo consiguió uno de los mejores puesto de la empresa. Ella era la jefa de la sección de importación y exportación.

-Veras resulta que Shinichi a tenido que largarse al hospital por que su mujer se a puesto de parto-. Dijo toda ofendida-. No es que me parezca mal ni nada por el estilo-. Hizo una pausa-. Pero el muy... bueno a dejado sin hacer el cierre del mes. He intentado localizarte... pero no contestabas... como no presentemos el cierre esta misma tarde. Podríamos perder mucho.

-Cálmate-. Aoshi la miro y sopeso la situación.

-No puedo hacerlo sola-. Su cara le suplicaba ayuda-. Se que eres el jefe y tu no tienes por que hacer esto. Pero todos están como locos para conseguir el mercado de los Estados Unidos y yo apenas tengo tiempo para nada más. Y...

-En primer lugar claro que es mi obligación. Es mi empresa y por lo tanto mi responsabilidad. Bueno, esto será lo que aremos. Empezaremos a sacar las cuentas inmediatamente y lo terminaremos enseguida-. La miro de reojo-. Mi despacho esta en el segundo piso. Primera puerta a la izquierda. Enseguida subo yo.

-Pero señor los datos...

-Tengo todos los archivos en mi ordenador. Los sacaremos de allí.

La chica le dedico la más hermosa de sus sonrisas y se dirigió al segundo piso. _"De hoy no pasa, serás mío cueste lo que cueste"._

Tras tres horas y media de trabajo consiguieron cerrar las cuentas. La verdad es que les costo más de lo que esperaban. Había recibos que ni Aoshi los había visto y tuvieron que pedirlo a la oficina para que se los mandaran. Todo un lío, pero por fin habían terminado.

Aoshi se sentía agotado. Normalmente no hubiera pasado nada, pero normalmente se preparaba sicológicamente para un día de labor. Con un suspiro de cansancio de apoyo en su sillón y cerro los ojos. Tenia la espalda molida.

-Se encuentra bien señor?

-Si-. Suspiro de nuevo-. Solo tengo la espalda un poco agarrotada nada más-. Puntualizo.

Cara sin decir nada se acercó a el. Se puso a su espalda y comenzó a masajearle. Aoshi peso que no era correcto, pero la verdad es que se sentía muy bien. Esa muchacha tenia unas manos maravillosas. Ella por su parte disfrutaba de poder tocarlo de esa manera. Poco a poco sintió como se iba relajando y entonces decidió atacar.

Sus manos fueron deslizándose suavemente hacia delante. Aoshi estaban a gusto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Con grande destreza Cara comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Aoshi abrió los ojos, con intenciones de detenerla pero ella fue mas rápida. Delicadamente poso sus labios en el cuello del hombre y lo beso suavemente. El comenzó a ceder.

Lemon (no es muy fuerte; creo) 

No sabia por que pero no podía detenerse. Hacia tanto tiempo que o le tocaban de ese modo. Su mente se quedo en blanco.

Cara fue estimulándolo con caricias y besos y consiguió su objetivo. Aoshi comenzó a responder. En pocos minutos ambos se encontraban en el dormitorio de el. Aoshi le besaba con fervor y pasión. Ella recibía sus besos con placer. Con una maestría digna de una profesora consiguió sacarle la camisa.

En esos instantes pensó que se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Ver aquellos músculos, aquello abdominales. Pensó que era uno de esos pocos hombres que desnudos gana más que vestidos. Era un dios.

El no se quedo atrás y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Estaba desesperado por sentirla. Su pasión era tal que la dejo solo con el sostén en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con suma delicadeza levanto la cabeza y miro sus senos. Eran abundante y redondos, la perfección. Su rostro fue besando su boca, su mentón, su cuello y por fin sus senos.

Durante unos minutos los saboreo por encima del sostén. Peor eso se convirtió en una molestia; lo arranco de un tirón. Su boca continuo con la estimulación que anteriormente había dado por encima del sujetador. Los pezones de la morena se pusieron duros y erguidos.

Ella cansada de la actitud pasiva que tenia decidió tomar el control. Con un leve empujón se puso encima de su abdomen y comenzó a saborear todo el cuerpo del hombre. Aoshi dejo escapar un gemido de placer. Dios se sentía en las nubes.

Ella bajo asta sus pantalones. Y miro hacia arriba, para encontrar aquellos gélidos ojos azules convertidos en dos llamas ardientes. Por lo tanto le quito los pantalones y los boxer. La erección de Aoshi quedo libre.

Cara pensó que para esas alturas estaría más erecto. Pero ese no era problema, ella lo estimularía más. Con gracia y habilidad comenzó a besar el pene del hombre. Poco después se lo introdujo en la boca. Aquella maravillosa maquina para hacer el amor estaba erguido completamente. Y era maravillosamente hermoso.

Aoshi por su parte no aguantaba más. Tomando el control de nuevo se uso encima de ella y le subió la falda asta la cintura. Al igual que la parte de arriaba, la de abajo termino destrozada. Pero no importaba nada, solo ellos dos.

El oji azul metió uno de sus dedos en el clítoris de la mujer y la estimulo asta que la sintió húmeda y cálida. Era el momento. Se puso encima suyo y la penetro de una vez. El golpe fue duro pero ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de placer inmenso.

Aoshi la volvió a besar con fervor y después se comenzó a mecer. Sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio, pero poco después comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y fuertes.

-Dios... ah ah ah ah... si... Si Aoshi... Dame, dame mas.

Gemía ella y el como un perrito obediente le daba lo que le pedía. En cuestión de minutos terminaron por derramarse el uno en el otro. El placer llego a su fin para dar paso al cansancio.

Fin del Lemon

Agotados por el esfuerzo se quedaron dormidos. El encima de ella y todavía dentro de su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la una del medio día y en el aeropuerto de Kyoto el avión procedente de Estados Unidos había tomado tierra.

Una muchacha de unos 22 años desembarco y se dirigió a recogió sus maletas. Estaba agotada y solo pensaba en acostarse un rato en su cama. Como había añorado su hogar en estos últimos meses.

Por un tema de estudios tuvo que marcharse antes de navidades a Estados Unidos. Paso navidad lejos de sus seres queridos. Fue terrible. La verdad es que gamas se había sentido tan sola. Pero ya había vuelto y esta vez nada le aria abandonar su hogar.

Era una muchacha bella. Tenia unos ojos verdes enormes, llenos de vida y alegría, y una melena larga asta las rodillas. Pese a su corta estatura era una mujer muy bien proporcionada. Muchos hombres se acercaban a ella, pero a ella no le interesaba ninguno de ellos.

-Aoshi dijo que vendría a recogerme-. Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios-. Querido esposo, por fin podré abrazarte, de nuevo estaremos juntos.

Con una sonrisa tomo asiento y lo espero. No tardaría en llegar.

**Continuara...

* * *

Bueno que os a parecido? se me acaba de ocurrir y la verdad es que me gusto la idea de hacer este nuevo fic. Pero como siempre necesito vuestras opiniones; para ver si quereis mas capitulos o no.**

Para los que os esperabais un Lemon mejor que el que he hecho, mis más sinceras disculpas. No soy muy buena. jeje

besos a todos.


	2. El regreso

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"**_blablablablablablablabla" _pensamientos**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**El regreso**

-**Aoshi dijo que vendría a recogerme**-. Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios-. **Querido esposo, por fin podré abrazarte, de nuevo estaremos juntos.**

Con una sonrisa tomo asiento y lo espero. No tardaría en llegar

Pero eso no ocurrió, paso media hora Aoshi no aparecía por ninguna parte. Misao empezó a preocuparse. El nunca llegaba tarde, siempre era muy puntual y correcto. Algo malo tubo que pasarle si no llegaba todavía. En uno de sus pensamientos pensó que talvez el se hubiera olvidado y que pensara que llegaría mañana. Pero no el la llamo diciéndole que cuando ella bajara del avión estaría esperándola con un ramo de rosas.

Misao comenzó ha preocuparse como era posible que se olvidara de ir a buscarla. Pero y si le había ocurrido algo? Talvez tenían problemas en la oficina. Sin perder tiempo se acerco al la primera cabina que encontró. Introdujo una moneda y llamo al trabajo.

-**Diga?-.** era la voz de un hombre-. **Aquí la empresa Shinomori Tecnic**.

**-Hola soy Misao Shinomori. Esta hay me esposo?**

-**Misao?-.** la voz pareció reconocerla-. **Hombre cuanto tiempo como estas?**

**-Bien**-. Dijo aturdida-. **Perdona pero no te reconozco por la voz. Tu ere...?**

**-Soy Hannya**

-**Hannya**-. Su voz se ilumino-. **Hola que tal?**

**-Pues en lo personal de maravilla. Sobre todo volviendo a escuchar tu bella voz.**

**-Eres maravilloso. Siempre me han gustado tus halagos.**

**-No es una halago sino la verdad.-.** hizo una pausa-. **Pero en lo que a lo laboral se refiere?**

**-Va algo mal?-.** pregunto preocupada.

**-Bueno, no del todo. Resulta que los americanos nos están haciendo la vida imposible. Se supone que teníamos un acuerdo para acceder de lleno en el mercado estadounidense pero ahora resulta que las exigencias han cambiado. Bueno te imaginas estamos todos como locos. Además nos a salido competencia. La competencia puede llegar a ser horrible.**

**-Ya veo-.** Suspiro esa era la razón por la que Aoshi no fue a recogerla-. **Bueno yo no quiero molestaros. La situación parece muy seriá. Será mejor que sigas trabajando duro.**

**-Como siempre. **

**-Eso no lo dudo. Cuídate.**

Sin mas colgó el teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina...

**-Oye Kuro. No dijo Aoshi que Misao llegaba hoy?**

**-Si. Estaba tan contento que mando a la porra todo y se cogió el día libre para estar con ella.**

**-De veras? Que extraño**-. Susurro.

**-Ocurre algo?**

**-No nada. Tonterías mías-.** Lo miro unos instantes-. **Por cierto localiza a Cara inmediatamente. Ya esta bien de que haga siempre lo que quiera.**

**-Si pero hace su trabajo tan bien, que cualquiera le recrimina algo: a semejante belleza.**

**-Kuro la quiero ya-.** Dijo enfadado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Bueno por lo que parece aquello es un caos. Será mejor que busque un medio de transporte para regresar a casa.**

Misao se dirigió a la parada de taxis. Como era habitual, allí no había taxis. Le tocaría esperar un buen rato antes de poder coger uno. Pensó que lo mejor seria ir al la pastelería de al lado y esperar a que aquello se calmara un poco o con suerte se encontrara con alguien que la pudiera llevar de nuevo a su casa.

Entro en la pastelería y pidió un pastel de hojaldre y un jugo de naranja para acompañarlo. Se sentía exhausta. Era casi la misma sensación de cuando llego por primera vez a USA. El viaje era largo. Demasiado largo. Mas de una vez pensó que no vendría mal una puerta directa allí. Seria mas rápido y eclógico. Si existierá.

Mientras estaba sentada en una de las mesas con vista a la calle, no puedo evitar mirar a las parejas que allí se reunían. Algunos se despedían abrazándose intensamente, intercambiando miradas de complicidad y llenas de amor. Otros en cambio se reunían, eso le dolió mucho. No pudo evitar sentir un vació porque Aoshi no la fue a buscar cuando el día anterior...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El día anterior...

-**Diga?-.** pregunto una vez profunda-. **Al habla Aoshi Shinomori**.

**-Bunas**-. Respondió una voz juguetona-. **Aquí Misao Shinomori**-. Después una risita.

-**Mi amor**-. Respondo el hombre-. **Que sorpresa no esperaba tu llamada asta dentro de un par de horas.**

**-Ya lo se pero me apetecía hablas contigo**-. Su voz se suavizo-. **Acaso he hecho mal?**

**-Sabes que nada de lo que hagas me parece mal. Sobre todo si yo estoy en medio-.** Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ambos sabían la distancia que los separaba pero al hablar por teléfono parecía que esa distancia se reducia al mínimo-. **Te hecho mucho de menos. No sabes como deseo verte.**

**-Solo verme?-.** pregunto muy sensual la mujer.

-**Bueno; verte por completo-.** Le respondió de la misma manera.

**-Jejeje. Anata te quiero tanto-.** Suspiro-. **A por cierto tengo una grata sorpresa para ti.**

-**Cual?-.** pregunto intrigado.

**-Pues...-.** Misao se callo.

**-Preciosa? Vamos dime que es.**

**-Piensa en lo que mas te gustaría que ocurriera.**

**-Pues no se ahora mismo me gustaría estar en casa...**

**-...Si...**

**-...tumbado en el sofá...**

**-...aja...**

**-...así seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

**-...que**!-. a Misao se le desfiguro la cara.

-**Claro que si a todo eso le añado -.** Continuo tranquilo-. **La compañía de mi preciosa, encantadora, magnifica y joven esposa. Ya seria el hombre más feliz del universo. Jaja.**

-**Fiu que susto**-. Respiro aliviada Misao-. **Pues sabes hoy no pero tal vez tus sueños se vuelvan realidad mañana.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Disculpe señorita esta la silla libre?**

**-Claro**-. Contesto Misao-. **Puede cogerla**.

**-Muchas gracias**-. El muchacho se lo agradeció y se retiro. Eran ya la dos menos cuarto.

Misao se levanto y se dirigió otra vez a la para da de taxis. Por suerte la cosa se había calmado y no tuvo problemas en conseguir uno. Se monto y le indico la dirección al taxista. Este amablemente le dijo que estarían allí en 10 minutos.

Por cuestión de comodidad, se habían comprado una casa cerca de aeropuerto. Aoshi por su negocio viajaba a menudo y eso le facilitaba las cosas. Misao pensó que si hubiera ido andando ya hubiera llegado. Pero sus maletas pesaban demasiado para cometer semejante locura.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Claro que si a todo eso le añado** -. Continuo tranquilo-. **La compañía de mi preciosa, encantadora, magnifica y joven esposa. Ya seria el hombre más feliz del universo. Jaja.**

**-Fiu que susto**-. Respiro aliviada Misao-. **Pues sabes hoy no pero tal vez tus sueños se vuelvan realidad mañana.**

Aoshi no contesto.

**-Mi amor. Ya e terminado todo lo que tenia que hacer por aquí. Se acabo. Vuelvo a casa.**

**-Vuelves a casa?**

-**Si**-. Misao escucho como su marido comenzó a reír.

**-Dios Misao cuanto tiempo soñando que me lo decías.**

**-Pues esto no es un sueño.**

**-Y dime cuando llegas?-.** pregunto entusiasmado.

**-Mañana a la una del mediodía**-. Misao puntualizó-. **La una en Japón claro esta.**

**-Que bien. En ese caso te iré a buscar.**

**-Anata mañana trabajas.**

**-NO importa. Yo estaré allí para recogerte. Te lo prometo.**

**-Pues yo esperare verte allí sin falta.**

**-Misao.**

**-Que.**

**-Mi vida. Te amo.**

**-Y yo a ti mi príncipe.**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Ya hemos llegado**-. Dijo el taxista-. **Son 10 con 50.**

Misao le alcanzo el dinero y se bajo del taxi. El hombre con caballerosidad bajo las maletas y se las dejo en la entrada. Misao se lo agradeció. Cuando este se hubiera marchado la muchacha busco sus llaves.

En ese momento una mujer de unos 50 años se paro a su lado. Misao alzo su rostro y se encontró con Tae. Era una mujer que se conservaba de maravilla. Nadie diría que tuviera esa edad.

Tenia el pelo castaño con alguna canas que según ella le daban un aire de sabiduría. Era alta y delgada. Pero lo más importante para la oji verde era que aquella mujer era la mejor vecina que uno podía esperar encontrar.

**-Dios mío. Si no lo veo; no lo creo.**

-**Si Tae. He vuelto**-. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron-. **Te he echado de menos**.

**-Y yo a ti. Sin ti este barrio pierde su alegría. Y tu marido también**-. La miro con picardía-. **Aunque se ve más atractivo que nunca**.

**-Más?-.** Misao se sorprendió acaso era posible verlo más hermoso?

-**Si mujer, desde que tu te fuiste se a metido en el gimnasio del frente**-. Le comento-. **Para mi que si se quedaba quieto pensaba demasiado en ti y por eso lo hacia.**

**-Bueno eso me convierte en la causante de que no se vea siempre tan increíble como ahora**.

**-Bueno, pues si quieres que te diga la verdad: SI**-. Sonrieron-. **Pero que le vamos a hacer, el te quiere y ya esta.**

A Misao le encantaba que le dijeran cosas de ese estilo. Una cosa es saber que la persona que tu amas te ama a ti también pero ya que te lo digan los demás. era simplemente placentero, exquisito, maravilloso, magnifico...

Tras unos minutos de charla sobre algunos temas generales. De los que Misao pensó enterarse a fondo más adelante. Ambas mujeres se despidieron.

Por fin, podría entrar de nuevo a su casa. A aunque Aoshi estuviera trabajando.

**-Ya se le preparare una cena romántica y cuando vuelva se pondrá súper feliz**-. Se dijo mientras se imaginaba la imagen en su cabeza.

Cuando miro la casa algo le extraño. Las persianas de su habitación estaban tiradas.

-**Hombres**-. Suspiro.

Sin perder más el tiempo entro a la casa. Apenas hizo ruido. Quería recordar su regreso con calma, sin prisas y en silencio. Con calma se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió una baso de leche.

Tras tomarse el baso se dirigió al segundo piso. Seguramente la habitación estaría hecho un desastre. Era increíble como un hombre tan fino, podría olvidarse de levantar la persiana y airear la habitación. Aunque cuando uno esta ocupado en cosas tan importantes como las de su marido. Bueno había que comprenderlo.

Cuando subió al descansillo de la segunda planta, algo le llamo la atención. Justo en la mesita con la flor encima estaban las llaves de Aoshi. Seria posible que hubiera regresado del trabajo a esa hora?

Misao se emociono, seguro que el estaba dentro para darle una sorpresa. Con un regalo seguramente. Bueno en ese caso se aria la despistada.

Misao abrió la puerta sin titubear, pero lo que encontró dentro era otra cosa muy distinta. Su corazón se patio en mil pedazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina:

**-Hannya según me han informado los compañeros de Cara ha ido a buscar a Aoshi.**

-**Al jefe?-.** pregunto extrañado-. **Para que?**

**-Algo del cierre del fin de mes.**

**-Pero eso es trabajo de Shinichi.**

-**Si pero al parecer su mujer se puso de parto**-. Dicho esto se marcho.

Hannya se quedo sentado. Algo estaba ocurriendo. Y no era nada bueno. De eso no había duda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao abrió la puerta sin titubear, pero lo que encontró dentro era otra cosa muy distinta. Su corazón se patio en mil pedazos.

No poda creer lo que estaba viendo. Simplemente era imposible. Intento salir de la habitación, quería correr, huir de allí, pero sus pies no daban un paso ni adelante ni atrás. Pensó en decir algo, pero que diría? Ni siquiera podía articular una palabra. Solo sus ojos reaccionaron ante la visión. Y comenzó a llorar.

Su marido estaba desnudo mientras abrazaba desde atrás a una mujer. Una mujer que no era ella. Que también se encontraba desnuda. En una cama revuelta.

**-NO**-. Pudo gritar de repente.

La pareja recostada escucho y se despertaron del susto.

Aoshi se quedo paralizado, como era posible, que diablos había hecho?. Por su parte Cara estaba satisfecha. La verdad es que no podía haber planeado nada mejor que lo que estaba sucediendo. Aoshi había traicionado a su esposa, y esta los había descubierto. Estaba segura de que ella no le perdonaría jamás semejante traición.

**-Misao**.- susurro Asohi mientras se cubría con la sabana-. **Esto yo...**

En ese momento Misao reacciono y hecho a correr, no quería ver, no quería escuchar y sobre todo no quería excusas.

**-MISAO**

Aoshi vocifero y salto de la cama poniéndose los primeros pantalones que encontró. Corrió tras ella como alma que lleva al diablo.

"Como he podido ser tan cerdo. Como le he podido hacer algo tan ruin e inhumano. Dios Misao, mi amor. Perdóname... PERDONAME"

Se lo repetía una y otra vez. En ese momento se sentía el cerdo más grande del mundo.

Corrió asta la entrada y la encontró sentada en las escaleras, con la mirada ida. Sus ojos parecían los de un muerto. Alguien que solo se encontraba en cuerpo. Alguien que habían matado su espíritu. Jamás la vio así, nunca. Y como dolía.

Se acerco a ella con precaución, no quería que le huyera. "Estúpido como no va a huir de ti? Si eres un imbecil" se recrimino.

**-Misao**-. Susurro.

Ella lo miro de reojo, pero después volvió la vista al frente. No podía mantenerle la mirada. Ya no.

-**Misao**-. Repito mientras intento alcanzar su mejilla-. **Mi amor.**

**PLAS**

Era el sonido de la cachetada que le había dado Misao. Y dolió, dolió mucho. No la cacheada, sino todo lo que ello conllevaba.

**-No... se te ocurra... volver a llamarme así en la vida**

**-Pero yo...**

**-Tu**-. Lo miro esta vez llena de odio-. **Tu que**-. Hizo una pausa-. **Que me tienes que decir. QUE PUEDES DECIR ME**.-.grito

Aoshi lo sabia no, había explicación que arreglara aquello. Pero tenia que intentarlo. Por dios que tenia que intentarlo.

**-Te suplico que me escuches**-. Le rogó.

**-NO**-. Sentencio.

**-Por favor-.** Cada vez perdía más las fuerzas.

Ella lo encaro.

**-Claro haber dime cariño que quieres decirme?-. **pregunto de la forma mas despectiva posible.

**-Yo...** -.trato de decir.

**-No espera ya lo se**-. Lo interrumpió-. "**Mi amor esto no es lo que parece", o talvez sea esto otro, "yo no quería pero las circunstancias". Pero no mejor será que me digas; "yo te quiero, esto no a significado nada para mi**"-. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas-. **Dime como me lo vas a explicar?**

Ella tenia razón, no podía darle una explicación. El no era consciente de cómo llego a hacer algo semejante. Por muy buena que estuviera Cara, el amaba a Misao, la cual era mas atractiva que Cara. La verdad es que, en aquel momento no pensó en lo que hacia; y ahora que ocurriría? Dios no, no quería perderla.

Perderla significaría su fin. Su desesperación. Su maldición. Su muerte. Los ojos de Aoshi comenzaron a mostrar por primera vez en su vida sufrimiento y frustración.

**-Ni se te ocurra llorar, ni montarme una escenita Shinomori-sama**-. Le dijo con dureza

En esos momentos, el taxi que pidió llego asta la puerta de casa. Aoshi se sentía impotente, Misao destrozada. Ella se levanto de la escalera y se dirigió al coche. En el corto trayecto intento recuperar la compostura.

Pero como lo conseguiría? Como podría recuperar lo? Aquel día iba a ser el más feliz de su vida, después de su boda. Tras medio año separados se reencontrarían y estarían juntos para siempre. Como el se lo prometió en más de una ocasión. Todo aquello fue mentira?

"Solo fui una ilusa al pensar que esperaría a una niña como yo."

En ese momento sintió como la abrazaban por detrás. Ella intento zafarse, pero no lo consiguió.

**-Suéltame.**

**-No quiero que te vayas**-. Dijo en su oído-. **No me dejes**.

**-Déjame**-. Insistió. En ese momento solo podía irse. Si se quedaba, no lo soportaría.

**-Yo te amo.**

**-VASTA YA**

El grito fue desesperado, Aoshi se quedo mudo, sin fuerzas soltó el agarre. Misao se tambaleo como pudo al taxi y se marcho. Todo acabo.

**-Te amo. Te amos. Te amo.**

El hombre cayo de rodillas. Nada lo mantenía en pie ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Ha donde la llevo señorita?-. **dijo mirando a la mujer que acababa de subirse a su taxi. Pobre parecía destrozada.

**-Por favor a la cuarta con Shira** (eso es una parida, me lo acabo de sacar de la manga)

**-Enseguida.**

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aoshi continuaba sin moverse quieto. Tenia que pensar en recuperarla, tenia que hacerlo. Sintió unos brazos en su hombro.

**-Querido tranquilo**-. Lo abrazo-. **Ya paso todo.**

Los ojos de Aoshi se abrieron de golpe y...

Contuniara...

* * *

Agradezco ante todos a la personas que me han apoyado en este comienzo: **Gabyhyatt** (como siempre no podías faltar. Gracias de corazón), **Alis-chan** ( menuda notaza. Nunca e recibido uno semejante. Bueno me alegro eso significa que te enganche. Haber si seguimos las dos igual). **Silvia-chan** (quien no quisiera un Aoshi pasional jeje), **Ali-chan6** (Los hombre son hombres, al igual que hay mujeres de armas tomar jajaja) y **Luna Sol Nocturno** (no he decidido el final. Pero aoshi se merece que le den con la puerta en las narices y misao que encuentre otro. Pero en este fic: que será, será...)

Por otro lado quiero avisarle a Alis-chan que yo cumplí mi parte del reto y además actualicé dos; y son más largos que nunca. La verdad es que saber si podría conseguirlo me alentó muchísimo. Pero ahora te toca a ti. Jeje suerte.

Gracias a todas. Espero conseguir**6 rewievs**o más con este nuevo capitulo.

Besos Misao de Shinamori.

Psd: estoy abierta a ideas para el fic.


	3. Se acabo I

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"_blablablablablablablabla**" **_**pensamientos**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo tres: Se acabo I**

**-Ha donde la llevo señorita?-. **dijo mirando a la mujer que acababa de subirse a su taxi. Pobre parecía destrozada.

**-Por favor a la cuarta con Shira**

**-Enseguida.**

Misao se sentía humillada, pero lo que más le entristecía era verse sola. Por el lo dejo todo, y ahora no tenia nada.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, miraba por la ventanilla del coche. Un edifico y después otro, una persona, luego otra y después otra. Una tienda, seguida de otra y mil mas por detrás.

¿Ese era acaso el destino de las personas? Pasar de unas a otras. En un circulo sin fin. ¿En un lugar donde no existía lo perfecto ni lo único?

Pero por que. ¿Por que había ocurrido todo aquello?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

7 meses antes:

-**Veras, es que me han ofrecido una beca**-. Dijo Misao.

-**Una beca**-. Contesto Aoshi-. **Pero si no pediste ninguna. Además, no lo necesitas. Te dije que yo me aria cargo de todos los gastos.**

-**No es que**...-. Misao se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana.

**-Que ocurre. Que te preocupa?-.** dijo Aoshi. Algo no parecía ir bien.

**-La beca la suele otorgar el colegio San Andriu de New York**-. Misao se volteo a verlo.

Aoshi se quedo pensativo. Un colegio estadounidense le otorgaba la beca a una chica japonesa. No tenia mucho sentido.

**-Eso no tiene sentido. Ese premio, por decirlo de alguna manera se lo otorgan a personas de su propio entorno. Además, si eso es cierto y tu aceptaras deberías marcharte a estudiar allí.**

**-Si**-. Fu la respuesta que obtuvo.

Levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos. Estos lo miraban con atención.

**-Vas a marcharte ¿No es verdad?**

Misao se acercó a el de nuevo-. **Aoshi, antes si me lo hubieran ofrecido no lo hubiera pensado dos veces. El San Andriu, es una de las mejores universidades de marketing que hay-.** Lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió-. **Pero ahora no se trata de mi, si no de nosotros.**

**-Ya entiendo. Y que quieres que te diga**-. La miro, se sentía algo herido-. **Si te digo que no vayas por que deseo que te quedes me culparas de ello. Me lo echarás en cara.**

**-No digas eso, yo...**

**-Pero es la verdad.**

**-Aoshi te amo y decidí casarme contigo con todo lo que eso conlleva. Se que no podré hacer muchas cosas, pero podré hacer otras que me darán tanta felicidad; o incluso más.**

Se acercó a la boca de su esposo y se apodero de ella. Era la sensación más agradable que jamás soñó sentir. Aoshi se dejo besar. Era tan suave y tierna, su esposa era increíble. Pero ¿debería dejarla ir?

Aoshi se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos. Era su futuro y cuando se casaron el le prometió ayudarla. Ayudarla a conseguir su meta.

**-Cuanto.**

**-¿qué?**

**-Para cuanto tiempo te iras a Estados Unidos?**

**-Pues en el caso que aceptara unos 7 meses, talvez 8.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Señorita se encuentra usted bien**-. El taxista la miraba por el retrovisor.

Cuando la vio subir al taxi se dio cuenta que no estaba bien. Era una lastima ver a una muchacha tan joven en ese estado. Misao solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

7 meses antes:

Se miraron por largo tiempo.

**-Me amas?-.** pregunto Aoshi.

**-Claro que si tonto**-. Misao lo abrazo-. **Por que me lo preguntas?**

**-Para saber si me echarás de menos, tanto como te voy a echar se menos yo.**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una sonrisa llena de ironía curvo los labios de Misao. Como pudo ser tan...?

**-Ya hemos llegado**-. Dijo el taxista-. **Son 25.**

**-Gracias**-. Dijo Misao.

-**Señorit**a-. Misao se volteo antes de salir del auto-. **Incluso la mayor tempestad desaparece para dejar paso al sol.**

Tempestad, jala aquello fuera una tempestad. Misao le sonrió con sinceridad. El hombre la quiso animar, y talvez tuviera razón pero por el momento la tempestad lo pintaba todo de color negro.

Cuando el taxi desapareció. Se giro a ver la casa que tenia a sus espaldas. En apariencia era mas pequeña que la suya, pero era tan hermosa como la mejor de las mansiones.

En la puerta un cartel: "Casa Himura"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi entro en casa. Estaba enfadado, pero lo peor era que estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Maldita sea. ¿Como pudo ocurrir? Y además con una de sus empleadas... ¿Es que había perdido la razón?

Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso. Recordaba todo lo sucedido, la mirada, la voz, toda las reacciones de Misao. Y se reprochaba una y otra vez ser el, el causante de todo.

Y Cara...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aoshi continuaba sin moverse quieto. Tenia que pensar en recuperarla, tenia que hacerlo. Sintió unos brazos en su hombro.

**-Querido tranquilo**-. Lo abrazo-. **Ya paso todo.**

Los ojos de Aoshi se abrieron de golpe y se aparto con brusquedad de ella. Como si fuera la propia peste.

**-Cara te ruego que te marches de aquí**-. Ella intento acercarse-. **No te acerques. Oye se lo que a ocurrido. Y talvez esto suene muy fuerte e insensible por mi parte, pero...-.** tomo aire-. **Lo que a ocurrido hoy a sido un error**.

**-¿Es por ella?-.** lo miro-. ¿**Tanto la amas?**

**-Con toda mi alma-.** Fue sincero.

**-Yo te quiero mucho-.** Lo agarro de la mano-. **Se que no puedo cambiar tus sentimientos-.** Bajo la mirada-. **No te obligare a nada que no quieras. Pero por favor, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado.**

-**Gracias**-. Se dirigió a la casa-. **Y... lo siento de veras.**

Cara se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a su casa. El hacerse la dolida y la demacrada seria un error. Si insistía demasiado, lo ahogaría y se alejaría de ella.

Además, después de lo vio esa mocosa no lo perdonaría. Y ella pensaba consolarlo. De eso no tenia ni la más remota duda.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tenia que disculparse con Cara. El tenia que haber detenido aquello. No tuvo que dejar que ocurriera. Ella le dijo que le quería y el que lo ocurrido era un error. Es que se avía convertido en un cretino de tal calibre que no podía hacer más que dañar a las personas?

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Miro hacia dentro.

-Dios mío, como te abras sentido.

La cama estaba desecha y minutos antes el se encontraba en ella. Con una mujer desnuda a su lado, abrazados. Y ella lo vio. Solo el imaginarse la situación con ella en la cama y otro tío a su lado le hacia hervir en ira.

**-¿Ha donde abra ido?.-** se recostó en el marco de la puerta. Y poco a poco se sentó en el suelo.

Y como no lo había hecho en años dejo que sus emociones se mostraran en su rostro. Lloro, con el sabor amargo del dolor que le causo a su mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DIN – DON

Misao tocó la puerta de la casa. Y en menos de un segundo la puerta se abrió de par en par. Delante de ella había una joven morena. Era muy hermosa y ahora que esperaba su segundo hijo todavía lo era mas. Aquel embarazo le estaba sentando de maravilla. Y su barriguita de 5 meses ya se notaba.

**-Misao?-.** pregunto Kaoru-. **Eres tu?. As vuelto**

Grito de felicidad. Misao intento sonreír.

**-Kaoru... yo me alegro de...-.** no pudo seguir. El cansancio se hico presente y cayo desmayada.

**-MISAO...-.** Kaoru se acercó ella y intento despertarla-. **Despierta. ¿qué a ocurrido? Dios mío.**

Se dirigió dentro de la casa.

**-Kenshin!-.** grito con su voz temblorosa.

Un hombre pelirrojo y de buen aspecto físico se precipito por las escaleras. Por que gritaría su rayito de sol de esa manera. ¿Le pasaría algo al bebe?

**-Que pasa cariño?-.** La agarro entre sus brazos-. **Estas mal? Te a pasado algo? Es el bebe?**

-**Kenshin-.** Lo interrumpió-. **Ayúdame**-. Empezó a llorar y señalo a la puerta. Este vio a Misao tendida en el suelo-. **Llego y se desmayo. Ken no tenia buena cara. Algo a sucedido.**

Este sin perder tiempo cogió a Misao y la llevo a una de las habitaciones para invitados. Allí la dejo sobre una mullida cama, era una habitación pequeña, pero muy reconfortante y cálida.

**-Voy a por un poco de alcohol para despertarla.**

Kaoru se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió la mano de su amiga, su mejor amiga; como su hermana. Después, le aparto lo cabellos del rostro. Pudo notar el dolor en sus facciones.

_"Que te a ocurrido amiga mía? Se supone que hoy era un día feliz. Pero mírate. Por Dios despierta, no soporto verte así"_

Un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Nunca voy a Misao en un estado semejante. La ultima vez que perdió la conciencia y se había derrumbado fue el día en el que le anunciaron el fallecimiento de sus padres.

Hacia ya cuatro años de eso. Fue un día horrible. Tormentoso. Ellos tenían una cena muy importante con unos inversionistas. Al volver, un conductor perdió el control del vehículo y se los levo por delante. La desgracia fue que ninguno sobrevivió.

**-Ya estoy aquí**-. Entro Kenshin con un algodón y alcohol-. **Espero que funcione**.

Le puso el algodón en la nariz. Misao sintió el fuerte olor y comenzó reaccionar. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unas imágenes borrosas.

**-Donde...-.** por fin enfoco la imagen-. **Kenshin, kaoru.**

**-Menos mal**-. Dijo ken-. **Estábamos preocupados pequeña.**

Kenshin era un hombre amable y cariñoso. Desde pequeño tuvo gran afinidad con los padres de Misao. Y desde que estos fallecieron siempre la cuido. Eso siempre que Aoshi se lo permitía, por que el era todavía más sobre protector que el.

**-Misao, querida¿que te a ocurrido?**

Misao miro a kenshin y le pidió que las dejaran a solas. Este simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación. Fuera lo que fuere, necesitaba halar con una mujer. "_No importa, se que después me lo contara-. Suspiro-. Será mejor que llame a Aoshi debe de estar muy preocupado_".

Mientras ambas mujeres hablaban dentro de la habitación de todo lo sucedido. A lo cual kaoru respondió con incredulidad. Kenshin tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la casa de Aoshi. Tras varios segundo, colgó. Al parecer no había nadie en casa. Volvió a coger el teléfono, pero esta vez para llamar al móvil.

**-Kenshin?**

**-Aoshi, hola amigo ¿que tal?**

**-Oye no estoy de humor**-. Dijo seco y cortante-. **Que pasa?**

**-Veras**-. Kenshin noto el estado de su amigó. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano-. **Misao acaba de aparecer en nuestra casa y no parece estar bien.**

**-Misao esta ahí?**

**-Si-.** Hizo una pausa**-. Pensé que irías a buscarla al aeropuerto.**

**-Por favor ken me dirijo hacia allí. Pase lo que pase no dejes que ella se marche.**

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar colgó. Menuda reacción que había tenido. Kenshin sabia que algo ocurría. Y temió haber metido la pata. Pero ahora solo podía esperar.

Cuando dirigió su mirada violeta a las escaleras se dio cuenta de que su mujer bajaba. Tenia la cara hecho una furia. ¿qué estaba pasando?

**-Koi, he llamado a Aoshi. Enseguida viene. Parecía muy preocupado.**

**-Preocupado?-.** cogió aire-. **IDIOTA**

**-oro?**

**-Ese maldito desgraciado, es... es... un...-.** no pudo encontrar la palabra que lo describiera.

**-Kaoru por favor no te alteres. Sabes que no le hace bien al pequeño-.** Dijo mientras le acariciaba la pancita.

**-Que no me altere? Kenshin sabes lo que a pasado?**

**-Obviamente no. Pero la persona que lo aya hecho lo pagara. Aoshi lo destrozara**-. Dijo con total confianza.

-**Pues explícame como se destrozara a si mismo**-. Ken la miro sorprendido-. **Resulta que tu querido amigo, tu queridísimo compañero y el que a tu parecer es como tu hermano... la ha engañado.**

**-Que quieres decir con engañado?**

**-Pues que Misao al llegarse a su casa lo encontró con otra.**

**-No me lo creo. Estarían charlando.**

**-Te digo enserio que a veces eres más ingenuo de lo que pareces**-. Suspiro y lo miro a los ojos-. **Se encontraban desnudos en la cama. Te parece eso hablar.**

Kenshin no podía creérselo. Aoshi podía pecar de trabajador y de poco tacto. Pero de eso ha ponerle los cuernos a Misao, había un abismo.

**-Y tu vas y lo llamas. Misao no esta en condiciones de hablar y mucho menos con el.**

**-Yo no...**

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar alguien toco la puerta. Kenshin se dirigió hacia ella. Era obvio quien era, acababa de llamarlo.

-**Donde esta?-.** pregunto un hombre acalorado por las prisas.

**-Pasa**-. Dijo cortésmente Kenshin.

**-Gacias**-. Miro a Kaoru. Estaba claro que ya lo sabia.

Kenshin se dirigió al salón, seguido por Aoshi y kaoru. Si lo que ella le había contado era cierto. Seria mejor aclarar las cosas. Se sentaron y se miraron mutuamente.

**-Aoshi mira**-. Comenzó kenshin-. **Misao nos ha...**

**-Es cierto-.** Contesto.

Se quedaron en silencio asimilando los datos. Kaoru perdió la paciencia, la poca que le quedaba.

**-GRANDISIMO BAKA. COMO PUDISTE, COMO TE ATREVISTE A SEMEJANTE BAJEZA?**

**-Yo no tengo excusa**-. Miro al suelo-. **Se que he sido un cretino, el más grande de todos, pero...-. su voz se quebró.**

**-Amigo**-. Kenshin intento tranquilizarlo.

**-Os aseguro que si pudiera cambiar el pasado lo aria pero no puedo. Tendré que vivir con lo que hice toda mi vida. Pero por favor, necesito hablar con ella. No puedo perderla-. **Su voz se hizo casi inaudible-. **La necesito.**

El matrimonio Himura se miro a los ojos. Era obvio que estaba arrepentido. Pero ¿podría el arrepentimiento borrar el dolor?

**-Aoshi, veras**-. Intervino kaoru-. **Misao no se encuentra bien. Y dudo que ahora quiera hablar contigo.**

**-...**

**-Déjala para que se calme, ven mañana a comer y intenta hablar con ella. Pero no ahora. Los dos estáis demasiado alterados. No sacarías nada en claro.**

Aoshi sabia que decía la verdad. A su pesar se resigno y se dispuso a marcharse.

**-Por favor decidle que la quiero.**

Ellos afirmaron con la cabeza y lo vieron marcharse. Kaoru se dirigió al segundo piso donde encontró Misao sentada en el suelo.

**-Misao.**

**-No quiero verlo nunca más. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.**

Se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encerró para llorar.

_**"**Me temo que esto no tendrá un final feliz"_ pensó kaoru. Para dirigirse a su habitación y descansar un rato. En su estado no podía hacer nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Aoshi se preparo para ir a comer a la casa de los Himura. Tenia que hablar con ella, y convencerla de que regresara con el. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

**-¿Diga?**

**-¿El señor Aoshi Shinomori?-.** era la voz de una mujer. Pero no la de Cara.

**-Si soy yo. ¿Quien es usted?**

**-Soy Omasu Tachika**-. Contesto.

**-¿Disculpe, pero la conozco?-.** pregunto

**-No. Pero me temo, que lo hará muy pronto.**

**-A que se refiere-.** Todo aquello era demasiado confuso. Y no sonaba bien.

**-Vera señor Shinormori, soy amiga de su esposa Misao**-. Dijo con tranquilidad-. **Y también soy abogada.**

**-¿Su abogada? Perdone que le diga pero nosotros ya tenemos un abogado.**

**-Es posible, pero su esposa me llamo esta misma mañana**-. Hubo una pequeña pausa-. **Y me pidió que llevara a cabo su petición de divorcio.**

**-Como?-.** no era posible-. **Debe haber algún error.**

**-Me temo que no ahí ningún error. Lo lamento, pero me pidió que empezáramos con el tramite lo antes posible. Por ello me gustaría concertar una cita con usted y con su abogado lo antes posible. Para tramitar el divorcio inmediatamente.**

Espero a que alguien le contestara. Silencio.

**-Señor Shinomori?-.** pregunto alarmada-. **Esta hay?**

Aoshi soltó el teléfono que se estrello contra el suelo.

**-El divorcio?**

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Perdón por la tardanza, que se prometí actualizarlo cuando consiguiera 6 reviews, pero es que llegaron tan rápido. No me lo podía creer. Batí mi propio record jeje. esta claro que los desengaños amorosos venden jajaja.

Bueno espero que este capitulo también os aya gustado. Y espero conseguir esta vez **7 rewievs**. Igual que la ultima vez. **Vamos animaros**.

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mostraron su apoyo:**

**Gabyhyatt: **me gusto lo de Victoria, pero la verdad es que un Beckham no lo piya cualquiera. Y si lo haces es mejor no dejarlo solo (porsiaca). No te preocupes, a este fic todavía le queda y Aoshi tendrá lo merecido. Por que no hay nada peor que perder a la persona que amas. Bueno pero ya veremos que tortura le podemos aplicar. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Misao-89**: Bueno en este caso no creo que Cara tenga mucha culpa. Al fin y al cabo el voto de fidelidad lo hizo Aoshi, y ella no le debía ninguna explicación a nadie. Aunque podría haberse tragado su pasión (pero yo con el no podría). Démosle un voto de confianza; o no. Besos.

**Alis-chan: **Tienes toda la razón, seria horrible dejarlo con una arpía (pero el no se daría cuenta jejeje). Y ahora que esta en forma mucho menos. De todos modos yo no se que aria en un caso de esos. Conozco algún que otro suceso por el estilo y la verdad es que no son situaciones agradables (de ahí la idea del fic). Pero creo que a mi se me aria difícil perdonarlo. No se. Yo solo espero no tener que vivir algo similar nunca. Ni nadie que conozca. Gracias y muchos besos.

**Silvia-chan: **Bueno he intentado plasmar lo mejor que he podido la situación. Puf no sabia si o conseguiría. Pero parece que a ti te gusto. Eso me puso feliz. Cuídate. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Luna sol nocturno: **Ya ves. Al fin resulta que yo soy mas mala que tu. Tendrás que darme la medalla de oro jeje. cuídate.

**Alis-chan6: **mi rewiev numero 6. enhorabuena te as ganado el tercer capitulo. Jaja. Espero que te aya gustado el regalo. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Por cierto me apunto al linchamiento, podría ser la vicepresidenta? Juajajajajajaja. Espero que tu también actualices pronto. Besos.

**Lady Ai Shinomori: **Tu reviews aunque corto me gusto. Espero que tu fe para con los fics de misao y aoshi se mantenga. Besos y cuidate.

**Besos a todos.**

**Misao de Shinamori.**


	4. Se acabo II

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"**_blablablablablablablabla" _pensamientos**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo tres: Se acabo II**

-**Diga?**

**-Kenshin, soy Aoshi**-. Estaba muy enfadado y eso se reflejaba en su voz-. **Esta Misao? Tengo que hablar con ella.**

**-Espera un momento.**

Kenshin dejo el teléfono y subió a la habitación de la joven. La encontró sentada en la butaca y mirando por la ventana. No había comido bien y su cara reflejaba el dolor en estado puro. Se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

**-Misao, Aoshi esta al teléfono-.** Misao lo miro a la cara-. **Creo que deberías hablar con el. **

**-Tu crees?-.** miro de nuevo a la ventana**-. Después de esto, estoy confusa. Que podía decirle?**

**-Mira no digo que lo que hico estuviera bien, ni mucho menos. Pero, el no hablar no os hace bien a ninguno de los dos**-. Tras un instante volvió a hablar-. **Hazlo por estos años tan maravillosos.**

Misao sabia que el no hablar con el significaba aplazar el problema. No afrontarlo y por lo tanto huir de la realidad. Cuando se casaron prometieron estar juntos para siempre, y también hacerles frente a los problemas juntos. La cuestión era si podría superar alguna vez la infidelidad de su marido.

**-Ken, sabes que he pedido el divorcio?**

**-Como?-.** pregunto asombrado-. **Tan deprisa? Es que ya no lo amas?**

**-Tengo un buen enchufe y eso me a ayudado. Ahora se que no puedo perdonarlo, talvez en un futuro lo haga pero por ahora no. Ni siquiera puedo confiar en el.**

**-Ya no quieres seguir casada con** el-. La miro al los ojos-. **Crees que te volverá a engañar. No es cierto?**

**-No lo se. Ayer los escuche hablar, y se que me quiere. Pero cada vez que pienso en este matrimonio...-.** suspiro-. **Siento como si hubiera sido una farsa, una gran mentira. Por ello seguir casada con el... no lo podría resistir-. **Comenzó a llorar-. **Lo siento.**

**-No tienes que disculparte**-. Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en los labios de el-. **Talvez vuestro próximo matrimonio se mejor.**

**-Próximo?-.** Misao levanto la mirada desconcertada.

**-Si el te quiere, luchara por ti. Y créeme lo hará**-. Se dirigió a la puerta**-. Que quieres que le diga?**

**-Dile...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi se encontraba en su despacho mirando al techo. Pese a todo el trabajo que había para hacer, no podía pensar con claridad. Hasta apenas dos días su vida era maravillosa, su esposa regresaba a casa y serian felices. Y en solo 48 horas la tormenta mas desastrosa parecía haberse posado en el.

**-Jefe se encuentra bien?**

La voz de Hannya lo devolvió a la realidad.

**-Que ocurre?**

**-Vera, se que no es asunto mío, pero usted esta muy extraño. Y me preguntaba si necesitabas algo.**

**-Si-.** Aoshi se dirigió al gran ventanal. Hannya era un buen amigo**-. Tengo que pedirte un gran favor.**

-**Lo que quieras.**

**-Podrías encargarte tu de todo? Es decir de lo de Estados Unidos?**

**-Si...si claro**-. Su voz sonó llena de incredulidad.

**-Bien, me tomare un par de días libres. Si necesitas algo Kensin te ayudara.**

**-Pero jefe, usted... es decir que le ocurre?**

-Que e metido la pata y mi vida se va a ir a la mierda.

Aoshi no dijo mas y salió del despacho.

-**Me marcho, confió en ti**-. Si giro para mirarlo-. **Y gracias por preocuparte, amigo.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Aoshi sigues ahí?**

**-Si-.** Su voz se apago-. **No quiere ponerse verdad?**

**-No.**

**-Como se encuentra?**

**-Apenas come y dudo que aya dormido muy bien**-. Desde el otro lado se oyó un suspiro.

-**Ya...**

**-Me a pedido que te diga una cosa**-. Aoshi se callo y espero lo peor-. **Quiere verte. Esta tarde en vuestra casa, a las 5.**

**-Sabes el por que?**

**-No pero te aconsejo que te prepares. Y que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer.**

**-Sabrás lo de di... divorcio-.** Las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

**-Quieres que sea sincero?**

**-Por favor...**

**-No creo que este matrimonio tenga solución-.** Suspiro-. **Pero talvez si tengáis un futuro. Todo depende de ti.**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aoshi se paso todo el tiempo pensando en la palabras de Kenshin. Como era posible que su matrimonio no tuviera posibilidad y su futuro si. Lo mejor seria hablar con Misao. Esta era su ultima oportunidad de conseguir su perdón. Y lo intentaría con todas su fuerzas.

**-Aoshi-.** Era la voz de una mujer.

El se paro en la puerta del edificio y miro a la mujer-. **Ahora no Cara**-. Y se marcho.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y Aoshi se encontraba en su casa. Era increíble, pero cada vez que regresaba a esa casa donde fue tan feliz, ahora solo podía ver oscuridad.

Se sentó en el sofá, Misao no tardaría en llegar. Pero que le diría? Tal vez lo único que ella deseaba era hablar del divorcio. Aoshi comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto del divorcio. Como le dijo Omasu se puso en contacto con su abogado. Tras hablar con el las cosas no pintaban bien.

Al haberse casado sin un contrato prematrimonial, la mitad de lo suyo pasaba automáticamente a ella. Y eso si ella no decidía ir a juicio por su infidelidad. Por que en ese caso el podría perderlo todo. Absolutamente todo.

Paso media hora y Msaio no llego. El empezó a impacientarse y decidió ir a casa de los Himura para ver que es lo que ocurría. El porque falto a la cita, si ella misma lo concertó.

Al abrir la puerta...

**-Hola-.** Susurró una voz. Voz que había echado de menos.

**-Misao. **

**-Puedo pasar?**

**-Es tu casa, no tienes que pedir permiso.**

Aoshi se hico a un lado para dejarla entrar. La miro, y puso atención a cada uno de sus pasos. Todos eran inseguros y temerosos.

La realidad era que Misao llego a las cinco, pero no se atrevía a entrar. Pues una vez que estuvo delante de la casa las imágenes del día anterior se repetían una y otra vez. Era una pesadilla. Pero Kaoru tenia razón, no podía huir, tenia que luchar, con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque se le partiera el alma.

**-Siento el retraso**-. Se acomodo en el sofá.

**-No, no te preocupes**-. Aoshi la admiraba-. **Quieres tomar algo?**

**-No-.** Su mirada fija en el suelo.

Aoshi no aguanto más y se sentó a su lado-. **Misao, por favor perdóname. Se que no tengo excusa por lo que hice, pero te pido una segunda oportunidad. Te demos...**

**-No...-.** lo interrumpió-. **No se trata de una segunda oportunidad Aoshi.**

**-Pero yo necesito...**

**-Perdóname**-. Lo interrumpió y lo miro-. **Pero en estos momentos me importa poco lo que necesites.**

Un cuchillo se clavó en su corazón. No podía creerlo. Tanto lo despreciaba?

**-Se que estas arrepentido, ayer lo escuche y hoy lo veo en tus ojos**-. Se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana que daba al jardín-. **Pero eso no es suficiente**.

**-No te entiendo.**

**-Aoshi, me as hecho daño. Y mucho.**

**-...**

**-Pero el mayor problema es que no confió en ti.**

"_no confió en ti"_ ella no confiaba en el. Claro como lo iba ha hacer? El la había engañado.

**-Podremos superarlo ¿Verdad?-.** le dijo el, casi parecía un ruego.

**-No lo se**-. Lo miro.

**-Misao de juro por mi vida que solo fue aquella vez y que fue un accidente.**

**-Eso no lo hace menos doloroso. Pues a pesar de todo me engañaste**-. Misao suspiro y pensó bien lo que diría a continuación-. **Escúchame, el dolor que me has causado no lo puedo olvidar de un día a otro. Si como tu dices solo ocurrió una vez, eso no quita que lo destruyera todo...**

**-...**

**-...me mentiste, me traicionaste y me mataste**-. Resoplo-. **Toda la confianza que deposite en ti, absolutamente se desmorono.**

**-Que puedo hacer?**

**-Necesito tiempo. Tengo que sanar mis heridas, y tengo que superar mis temores.**

**-Lo aremos juntos**-. Aoshi se acercó a ella y le sujeto las manos-. **Lo conseguiremos**.

**-No-.** Se soltó de su agarre-. **Esto tengo que hacerlo yo sola. Si tu estas a mi lado no podré hacerlo. Solo me acordare de lo ocurrido una y otra vez.**

**-Mira coge el tiempo que necesites-.** Dijo desesperado-. **Podemos ser amigos y volver a empezar. Pero no el divorcio.**

**-Eso es lo que necesito, volver a empezar-.** Poso su mano en la mejilla del que todavía era su esposo-. **Por eso necesito el divorcio**.

**-Ya no me quieres. Es eso?**

**-Ojalá fuera eso, ojalá pudiera odiarte**-. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar-. **Pero no puedo. No veas el divorcio como el final de mi amor, por que no lo es. Pero no quiero continuar casada. Me parece una farsa.**

**-Una farsa-.** Comenzó a alterarse-. **Estos dos años que hemos estado casados te parecen una farsa?**

**-No-.** Le contesto en el mismo tono-. **Pero seguir con este matrimonio estando las cosas como están; Si.**

**-Pues yo no lo veo así**-. Misao lo miro extrañada-. **Lo que creo es que estas dolida y resentida. Si, y con toda la razón. pero creo que quieres terminar con la conciencia tranquila, diciéndome todo eso. Claro, eso sin tener en cuneta de que te quedaras con la mitad de lo mío si nos divorciamos.**

**-Quieres decirme que crees que quiero tu dinero?**

**-Si**-. Bufo.

**-Eres un maldito cretino. Pensé que me conocías pero parece que no**-. Se dirigió a la puerta**-. Si no quieres entender, no perderé mi tiempo contigo.**

**-Como vas a perder tu tiempo con tu marido. Seria ridículo verdad?-.** la siguió y la sujeto por los hombros-. **Pues déjame decirte una cosa.**

**-Que-.** Lo reto

**-Nunca, jamás te daré el divorcio. Nunca permitiré que seas de otro.**

Y la hacerlo a el con toda sus fuerzas. Ella sintió como la atraía hacia el. Después sus labios se unieron, era un beso desesperado. Lleno de resentimiento y deseo. Pero como añoraba su boca.

Ella comenzó a llorar. Lo amaba, pero tenia que irse. El lo noto y se separo de ella. Dolido con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados.

**-No permitiré que nadie te tenga. No lo permitiré.**

**-Yo no podría estar con nadie más.**

El la miro, pero solo vio su espalda. La vio correr por la larga calle, asta que desapareció del alcance de sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las siguientes semanas fueron terribles. Tanto Misao como Aoshi perdieron todo contacto. Y sus únicas conversaciones eran ante sus abogados. El divorcio no tardaría en hacerse efectivo.

Aoshi dejo la casa en la que vivía y se traslado a un apartamento cerca de la oficina. Su actitud no era la misma. Era más seco y distante, y pedía cada día más de sus empleados. Lo único bueno fue el conseguir el contrato de los estadounidenses. Pero ello tampoco lo lleno.

Misao por su parte se quedo en la casa de Kenshin y kaoru. Ellos le dijeron que no era una molestia. Y que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Pero no podia seguir abusando de su amabilidad. Tenia que encontrar un trabajo y poder seguir adelante ella misma.

El día mas duro de todos fue el 24 de agosto. Aquel día los papeles del divorcio se hicieron efectivos. Aoshi se quedaba con el 85 de los vienes y Misao con el resto. Fue ella misma la que renuncio a la parte que le correspondía. Pero el insistió en darle algo. Misao fue la primera en firmar. Necesito para ello una semana.

Al siguiente día de firmar los papeles, Misao se dirigió a la empresa Sinomori Tecnic. Tenia que entregarle los papeles para que el también los firmara.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Misao lo podríamos hacer mediante su abogado.**

**-Gracias Omasu. Pero esto debo hacerlo yo. No quiero que todo se atan frió e insensible.**

**-Como quieras.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

al llegar al despacho de Aoshi no encontró a nadie. Estaba vacía. _"tal vez tenia reunión. Tenia que haber llamado"._ Decidió dejar los papeles sobre la mesa, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir una nota.

**-Quien es usted?**

Misao levanto la mirada y se encontró con una mujer.

**-Eres tu-.** No podía creérselo. Era la mujer con la que encontró a Aoshi.

**-Dios mío-.** Ironizo-. **Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Tu eres la ex mujer de Aoshito. ¿verdad?**

**-Yo...-.** Aoshito? Como es que lo llamaba así? Quien se creía que era? Resignada bajo la cabeza-. **Si. Soy la ex de Aoshi-sama**.

**-Ya veo. Por fin os habéis divorciado. Me alegro**-. Sonrió triunfante.

Misao no aguantaba más era una maldita fulana. Levanto la cabeza con ira, se acercó a ella y le soltó una buena cachetada.

**-Misao**-. Era una voz dura.

Ambas miraron para la puerta. Era Aoshi quien se encontraba allí. Cara, se tapo el rostro y salió corriendo de la oficina _"Táctica numero dos, yo soy la ofendida"_ se dijo a si misma.

-**Por que has hecho eso?-.** le pregunto.

**-Acaso importa?**

**-Pro supuesto que si. No tenias ningún derecho.**

**-Ya, claro. Disculpa. Trabaja para ti, no es cierto?**

**-Si.**

**-Comprendo-.** Cogió su chaqueta y su bolso-. Esos de ahí son los papeles del divorcio. Fírmalos y entrégaselos a tu abogado.

**-Creo que te deje bien claro que no te daría el divorcio.**

**-Sabes eres como el perro de Hortelano.**

**-Ha que te refieres.**

**-Si te exigiera que la echaras lo arias?**

**-Lo que ocurrió no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. Es una gran empleada.**

**-Si, tiene que serlo; si hace servicios completos-.** Se dispuso para irse-. **Fírmalos.**

**-No.**

**-Eso no me impedirá disfrutar de la compañía de otros hombres.**

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Por fin subi el cuarto capitulo. pense que no lo lograria. Espero que ayais disfrutado.**

**gracias ha:**

**gabyhyatt:** Estoy intentando conseguir el video clip que me dijiste. No lo e visto y me pico la curiosidad. Gracias por recomendarmelo.

**rinko inukai:** espero que este capitulo tambien te aya dejado con buen sabor de boca. la verdad esque pensaba hacerlo más largo. pero pense dejar un tema para el proximo capitulo. ya vienen nuevos personajes. besos.

**silvia-chan:** la parte de kenshin y kaoru tambien me hizo gracia. jeje. pobrzito siempre paga los platos rotos de los demas. espero que este capi te aya gustado. que verdad es que no se sabe lo que uno tiene asta que lo pierdes. besos.

**ali-chan6:** quier que sepas que ya tengo aqui la artoncha. pero me arece que tendremos que esperar para ver si lo ahoracamos o no. quien sabe tal vez las cosas cambien. pero si quieres podemos empezar con Cara. jeje. y el lemon aoshi y misao ya veras no falta mucho; creo.

**shezaeineko: **dejar a Cara embarazada? la verdad es que no lo habia pensado, pero no es una mala idea. jeje ya veremos. La verdad es que aoshi siempre esta en los estremos o sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer o no sabe nada. si me parece que lo puse un poco ridiculo jeje. bueno pues asi mostramos su lado debil. y ambien que los hombres no son tan fuertes como lo parecen, que tambien tiene su lado debil jajajajjaja que malita soy.

**luna sol nocturno:** que quieres que te diga sobre el final... lo veras al final uajajajajajaja (estilo megumi) besos y cuidate tus fic de rk se ven muy bien y los demas tambien.

**ali-foo:** ya esta ... ya esta... ya actualize. siento la demora. ya sabes los estudios pueden llegar a ser agotadores y me dejan si neuronas para los fic. por cierto eres mi review numero siete asique esta vez tu eres la que se lleva el regalito: este maravillo sisimo capitulo (no necesitu abuela) jajja. gracias por tu apollo.

**alexsandra-shinomori:** a quien te recuerda cara? jeje a mi a una trepadora. pero bueno. espero que la actualizacion te aya gustado. cuidate.

muchas gracias atods vuestro po vuestro mensajes y espero seguir asi, me hace muy feliz.

**proximo capítulo:** Kyo

**besos**

**misao de shinamori**


	5. Kyo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"**_blablablablablablablabla" _pensamientos**

**(...) comentarios tontos de la autora.**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo cinco: Kyo**

Los días pasaron y las cosas se fueron tranquilizando. Al principio Aoshi llamaba todos los días para hablar con ella. Pero ella no solía aceptar las llamadas. La ultima vez que la llamo, Misao contesto al teléfono y tras una corta charla ella le pidió tiempo y espacio. El acepto a mala gana.

De esa conversación ya han pasado tres semana. Ambos se volcaron en sus vidas profesionales. Aoshi por su lado viajo a USA para mejorar las relaciones internacionales que su empresa mantenía. Misao por su parte decidió ponerse a trabajar. Y tras varias entrevistas fallidas, consiguió empleo en una empresa de cosméticos llamada Rioga Cosmeticos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru y Kenshin se encontraban recostados en su cama. Los dos dormían placidamente abrazados. Kaoru abrió los ojos al sentir la patada del pequeñín.

**-Tranquilo mi amor**.- acarició su barriga de 6 meses y medio-. **Ya me levanto.**

Miro a su esposo. Era tan bello, con esa melena roja y esos ojos cielo que tanto adoraba.

**-Anata, despierta-.** Susurro a su oído.

**-NO-.** Contesto juguetón-. **5 minutos mas.**

**-Cariño, recuerda que hoy cogiste el día libre para poder asistir a la ecografía.**

Kenshin se levanto. Estaba ilusionado con poderla acompañar, pero el levantarse significaba separarse de ella. Y le encantaba tenerla en sus brazos, protegerla.

**-Oye estas bien?**

**-Si-.** Dijo Kaoru extrañada**-. Por que lo preguntas?**

**-Bueno con todo lo que a pasado últimamente.**

**-Si pero todo era de esperar-.** Miro al suelo-. **Pero no entiendo la actitud de Aoshi. Como puede ser tan egoísta.**

**-Mi vida**-. La cogió del mentón y le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz-. **En el amor, cuando alguien ama de verdad lucha por ello. No creo que sea egoísta.**

**-Pero mantener a tu lado a alguien por la fuerza es injusto. Y el parece que es lo que desea.**

**-Yo no lo veo así. De todos modos no podemos hacer nada, por lo menos en estos momentos.**

Kenshin hablo unos días antes con Aoshi. Para que recapacitara y firmara los papeles del divorcio, pero tras la charla Ken cambio de opinión. El no estaba preparado para firmar los , y según el aceptar el divorcio, seria como aceptar que la perdía. Talvez tenia razón.

**-KENSHIN! KAORU!-.** se oyó una voz.

Los dos bajaron y se encontraron con Misao. Les había preparado un suculento desayuno.

**-Y esto?-.** pregunto sonriente Kaoru.

**-Pues hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, y pensé que deberíamos empezar el día con un desayuno para reyes-.** Sonrió satisfecha-. **Estoy muy emocionada. Además también es un modo de agradeceros todo lo que habéis echo por mi.**

**-Sabes que lo hacemos de corazón. ¿Verdad Ken?**

**-Ehm...**

El por su lado no podía contestar, pues tenia la boca llena de comida.

**-Nada amigo. Que aproveche.**

**-Gracias. Es que hace tanto tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno.**

**-¿cómo? Y mis platos.**

Kenshin con la excusa de tener que ir al baño se alejo sin dar ninguna respuesta. Las mujeres se miraron y se echaron a reír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hannya miraba asombrado a Aoshi mientras este le narraba todo lo sucedido.

**-No puede creérmelo.**

**-Pues ya ves. Y lo pero es que encontró a Cara cuando me trajo los papeles.**

**-Ya veo. Tiene que estar muy dolida.**

-...-. Aoshi miraba por la ventana de su despacho.

**-Supongo que firmaras los papeles.**

**-Por supuesto que no. Me rehusó.**

**-Pero tienes que hacerlo-.** Se miraron a los ojos-. **Si quieres oír mi opinión.**

**-...**

**-Yo creo que Misao necesita espacio.**

**-Eso ya se lo he dado.**

**-Si eso fuera verdad firmarías.**

-**Eso significaría perderla.**

**-No precisamente.**

**-Explícate.**

**-Supongo que ella pensara que este matrimonio a fracasado. Que a habido algo que no a funcionado. La conozco y se que te quiere. Pero dudo que quiera seguir con una matrimonio que le a hecho sufrir de esa manera...**

**-...**

**-... Si de verdad la amas, deberás de conquistarla de nuevo. Y hacer que vuelva a confiar en ti de nuevo. Si eso ocurre y volvéis a estar juntos de nuevo. Pues os casareis de nuevo. Y ese matrimonio será algo nuevo, algo diferente. Sin ninguna traición. Empezar de nuevo.**

_-"Talvez tenga razón"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Vamos no seas así de pesimista.**

**-Y que quieres que piense. Soy un desastre.**

**-No... eres nueva, nada más.**

Misao lo miro, era increíble. Pero parecía que a ese hombre no le afectaba nada. Desde que comenzó a trabajar en la empresa ,hace ya dos semanas, el siempre estaba a su lado. Y cada vez que metía la pata el le ayudaba a solucionarlo. Era el jefe de su grupo, pero para todos era uno más.

-**No se como darte las gracias por todo lo que as hecho por mi Kyo.**

**-Lo siento pero no lo he hecho por ti.**

**-Como?**

**-Tu estas a mi cargo. Si tu fallas yo fallo-. **Dijo esbozando una sonrisa-.** No soy tan bueno.**

Y se retiro. Kyo era un hombre muy atractivo. De ojos oscuros y pelo rubio. Alto y fornido. Y muy agradable, a sus 26 años ya ocupaba un puesto muy importante en la empresa, y no era de extrañar era un gran empleado. Para muchas mujeres de allí era el Brad Pitt de la empresa

_-"Si, si que lo eres. Gracias."_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que vio a Aoshi por ultima vez. Se le hacia duro no verle y lo echaba de menos. Pero gracias a los nuevos compañeros y a sus amigos tenia una razón para levantarse cada mañana. Y eso era de agradecer. Pero su corazón no era capaz de olvidar.

_-"Tranquila Misao, solo a pasado un mes. Todo saldrá bien. Conseguiremos ser de nuevo la misma de ante... aunque...hay Dios mío y si le perdono."_

Misao se dirigió a su mesa.

_-"No... el te a traicionado... pero parecía arrepentido... abra aprendido la lección... bueno además no se trata de acostarme con el... jeje aunque no me importaría... pero que digo... seré idiota... el me traiciona y yo voy tras el... le llamare... pero en plan de amiga... bueno en plan de conocida... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... me estoy volviendo loca"_

Dejo caer su cuerpo en la silla. La verdad es que nunca pensó que ella se sentiría así de mal por haberle dejado. Y eso que fue el, el que debería sentirse mal. Lo peor era que cuantos más días pasaban, más indecisa se encontraba. Tenia que tomar una decisión lo antes posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaoru estaba en el sillón de su casa con un helado de frambuesa. En realidad odiaba ese sabor, pero parece que los antojos eran más fuertes que sus gustos.

**-Dios mío, si sigo comiendo tanto me pondré como una foca-.** Suspiro.

**-Pues seguirías viéndote muy hermosa**-. Kenshi estaba en el umbral de la puerta-. **Buenas tardes mi reina.**

**-Hola mi rey-.** Se acercó y le dio un tierno beso-. **Que tal el día?**

**-Sin ti a mi lado-.** Medito la respuesta-. **Demasiado aburrida.**

Se dieron un beso, y después otro. Kenshin poso su rostro en la tripa de su esposa. Desde que estaba embarazada era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

**-Oye cariño. Que te parece si yo preparo la cena y tu te das un baño relajante?-.** pregunto kenshin.

**-Relajante? Ken amor llevo todo el día relajada.**

**-Pero acuérdate de lo que te dijo el medico. Reposo, mucho reposo**.

Kaoru fingió estar enojada. Pues el se tomo esas palabras muy a pecho. Y los interpreto como: "No hagas nada. Sientate, quieta, ni mover un músculo". Pero bueno, era tan mono cuando se ponía así que se le hacía imposible llevarle la contraria.

Cuando Misao llego a la casa, kenshin ya lo tenia todo organizado.

-**Que bien vuele.**

**-Es mi especialidad. Pollo al chilindron**

**-jajajajajaja. Siempre me a encantado ese nombre. Oye, tu crees que es seguro comer pollo?**

-**Por lo de la gripe** (una historia llena de actualidad)-. Se puso pensativo-. **Bueno aremos lo siguiente. Tu lo pruebas y si no te pasa nada. Es que esta bien.**

**-Muy gracioso**-. Dijo mientras lo golpeaba con la cartera.

Durante la cena los tres estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato. Bueno en realidad eran Misao y ken los que hablaban. Por que Kaoru no tenia noticias. Asta que Misao saco a relucir el tema de la vivienda.

**-Misao-chan, sabes que no es necesario que te vayas**-. La cogió de las manos-. **Aquí eres parte de la familia, y no eres ninguna molestia.**

**-Gracias amiga. Pero no puedo estar abusando de esta manera de vuestra hospitalidad. Os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho. Pero necesito seguir mi camino yo sola.**

**-¿Estas segura Misao?-.** pregunto Ken.

**-Si quiero saber si soy capaz de caminar yo sola. De seguir adelante por mi misma. Sin que... bueno sin que nadie me ayude.**

A pesar de que al matrimonio le pareció una idea descabellada y precipitada aceptaron. Al fin y al cabo ella era lo suficientemente adulta para saber lo que hacia.

**-En ese caso déjanos ayudarte**-. Kenshin se acercó al armario en el cual guardaban todos los papeles**-. Tengo un apartamento cerca de donde estas trabajando. Vivía allí cuando era un hombre libre.**

**-Libre?-**. Kaoru lo miro-. **Siento que te sientas prisionero.**

**-Cariño no soy un prisionero. Además si lo fuera no me importaría que me dieran la perpetua.**

Misao los miraba. Por dentro le comía la envidia. ¿Por que ella no pudo tener un matrimonio igual¿Por que?

**-Si quieres la puedes ocupar.**

Misao les agradeció todo lo que hacían. Y acepto gustosa ocupar el apartamento. El cual era muy hermoso. En una semana ya lo estaba ocupando. Claro siempre y cuando ella se hiciera cargo de los gasto de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Así que casa nueva?**

**-No. Es de un amigo. Me lo a prestado. Con lo cara que esta la vivienda, no puedo permitirme comprar una casa así sin más.** (otra noticia de actualidad)

**-Dímelo a mi-.** Suspiro**-. Pero bueno gracias a unos padres maravillosos tengo una casa. Jaja. Oye entonces que no aras una fiesta o algo para estrenar tu casa?**

**-Kyo-.** Lo regaño-. **Sabes que no estoy para fiestas. No, no me apetece.**

**-Bueno entonces una cena. Tu y yo. Vamos, necesitas distraerte un poco.**

**-¿Cocinaras tu?**

**-Acabo de decirte que necesitas distraerte**-. Se alejo hacia su despacho-. **Y cocinar ayuda.**

**-Tendrás morro**-. Grito. Pero luego se hecho a reír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Kaoru, por favor. Necesito hablar con ella.**

**-Aoshi. Ya te he dicho que no esta aquí. Se mudo hace un par de días.**

**-A donde se ha ido?**

**-No puedo decírtelo.**

**-Kaoru le prometí dejarla en paz. Para que pudiera pensar. Pero no me a llamado y ya hace más de un mes que no se nada de ella. Por favor te lo ruego.**

**-Yo...-.** que tendría que hacer ¿decírselo, pero eso lo tenia que decidir ella-. **Solo puedo decirte que trabaja Rioga Cosméticos. Adiós.**

**-Gracias adiós.**

Aoshi colgó el teléfono. Misao le pidió tiempo, pero ya estaba arto de esperar. Esperar sus llamadas, esperar sus visitas y esperar la a ella. Tenia que hacer algo. Y lo haría.

Cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió a la empresa donde ella trabajaba. Tenia que hablar con ella aunque solo fuera para saber si estaba bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Vega Misao. Termina, ficha y larguémonos.**

**-Kyo no seas impaciente. Además vamos a ir a un restaurante. **

**-¿Como?**

**-Que pasa no tenia tiempo para cocinar. Por eso le he pedido a una amiga que me preparada para llevar a casa.**

**-JO-.** Kyo bajo la cabeza decepcionado-. **Y yo que quería comer tu comida. Tanto que alardeas.**

**-jajajaja. No te preocupes. Mas adelante talvez tengas la opción.**

Ambos cogieron sus chamarras y salieron del edificio. Misao tembló, era noviembre, pero cualquiera diría que era diciembre y el polo norte. Hacia mucho frió. Kyo lo noto y le paso su brazo por los hombros.

**-Será mejor darnos prisa o te convertirás en un cubito de hielo.**

**-Cubito de hielo**-. Susurro por lo bajo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Que pasa. Es que no tengo razón?**

**-Aoshi cariño, no te lo tomes mal pero, a veces eres como un cubito de hielo.**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Ocurre algo?**

**-No nada. Cosas mías. Que ¿nos vamos?**

**-Vamos.**

Lo que ellos no sabían era que desde que salieron de la empresa unos ojos los estuvieron observando. Eran unos ojo azules, que en esos momentos eran tan fríos como el glacial.

**-¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí¿Quien es ese idiota¿Y que hace agarrando así a MI esposa?**

No podía creérselo, pero tenia que haber una explicación lógica a lo que había visto. Pero...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Eso no me impedirá disfrutar de la compañía de otros hombres.**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-No, no, no. Ella lo dijo por que estaba alterada. No puede ser verdad. No me lo creo. Dios mío.**

Salió del auto y siguió a la pareja asta un restaurante. El Aoya.

_"-Eso es. Aoshi tranquilo. Es un amigo de Okina y por lo tanto de ella. Solo un amigo."_

Pero entonces salieron del restaurante con unas bolsas de comida.

_"-Pero..."_

Su asombro crecía cada minuto. ¿A donde irían con la comida?

Los siguió durante un rato asta una fila de apartamentos. Misao y aquel joven entraron en el apartamento 369. ¿pero que se proponían?

"_-Maldito cerdo como le toque un solo pelo a Misao lo castro. De eso no puede estar seguro_."

La razón le decía que debía marcharse, pero la rabia lo supero y se planto en la puerta dispuesto a tocar la puerta. Pero en el ultimo momento se paro.

**-Tranquilo Aoshi. Tienes que tranquilizarte-.** Se dijo a si mismo**-. Misao no es así, no va a ocurrir nada.**

Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Antes de cometer una locura.

**-Pero será mejor que investigue a ese tío.**

Cogió el teléfono y marco un numero de teléfono.

**-Shirojo necesito que investigues a un tipo...**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Sabes Kyo me alegro de haberte conocido.**

**-Si ya lo se. Es un lujo conocerme-.** Rió.

**-Si-.** Lo miro a los ojos**-. Después de todo... algo bueno me a ocurrido.-** susurro.

Kyo dejo los platos en la fregadera y se acerco a ella.

**-Misao se que no me conoces bien. Y seguramente no es asunto mío**-. La cogió del mentón para que lo mirara-. **Pero si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosas... aquí estoy yo...**

-...-. los ojos de Misao se aguaron.

**-Somos amigos¿ne?. Y yo te voy a ayudar**.

Misao se abrazo a el y comenzó a llorar. El la consoló durante un buen rato, hasta que Misao levanto su rostro y le dio las gracias. El le sonrió. Misao lo guió asta el sofá y estuvieron hablando un buen rato. De todo lo ocurrido.

**-... no se que hacer.**

**-Misao-.** La miro, pero que podía decirle-. **Ojalá supiera que contestarte, o que decirte. La verdad es que es una situación muy delicada.**

**-Pero tu que arias?-.** más que una pregunta parecía un ruego.

**-Te diré o que creo que debes hacer. Primero, el te dijo que solo fue una vez, tienes que recordar su mirada en el momento en el que te lo dijo y saber si es cierto, lo conoces y estoy seguro que sabe reconocer si era verdad o no. Segundo, tienes que mirar en tu corazón, se que estas dolida y que lo que te hizo esta muy mal, pero me parece que todavía lo amas. Y tercero si sabes que te dijo la verdad y lo amas creo que tendrías que darle una oportunidad.**

-**Pero si se la doy y no funciona. Me destrozara por completo.**

**-De eso podrías reponerte, con esfuerzo y ayuda la cual, no te olvides, ya la tienes. Por parte mía y de todos tus amigos.**

Misao lo abrazo agradeciendo sus palabras, es verdad no podía huir. Esta bien, hablaría con el y dejaría las cosas claras.

_"Lo amo, y no quiero arrepentirme de no haberlo intentado"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado 48 horas desde que Aoshi vio a Misao con aquel tipo. En ese tiempo Shirojo le llamo para decirle que el tío estaba limpio. Vamos que era un santurrón, y para colmo asquerosamente rico. Sin contar que veía a su esposa todos los días en el trabajo.

**-Señor Shinomori, tiene una llamada.**

**-Le he dicho que no me pase llamadas-.** Vocifero.

**-Pensé que este le interesaría.**

**-¿De verdad?-.** ironizo.

**-Es su ex mujer.**

**-Pásamela**-. Dijo al instante.

**-Misao eres tu?-.** no tuvo respuesta**-. Misao?**

**-Si... a... e... hola Aoshi-sama.**

Hay estaba otra vez el sama.

**-Por favor llámame Aoshi.**

**-Si, bueno, yo siento no haberte llamado antes-.** Hubo una pausa-. **He estado muy ocupada.**

-**Ya-.** _Ocupada con el_**-. No te preocupes, con tu nuevo empleo debes de andar como loca.**

**-Si. Esto...**

**-Que ocurre. ¿Te encuentras mal?**

**-Esto no es fácil para mi-. **_Ya esta me va a decir que esta con ese imbecil. Se acabo lo castro-_. **¿Podríamos quedar un día de estos? Para hablar digo.**

**-Si claro. Cuando tu quieras.**

**-El sábado a la tarde, a eso de las cinco en el Aoya.**

**-Perfecto allí estaré**-. Misao lo noto emocionado.

**-Asta entonces. Y felicidades por lo de USA.**

**-Gracias. Misao.**

**-Si.**

**-Te amo. Asta el sábado.**

**-Si. Adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

Pese a la decepción por no haber recibido una respuesta similar al "te amo" que el le había dado estaba satisfecho. Misao lo había llamado, para quedar y hablar. Esa era su oportunidad. Talvez la única. Pero tenia una grata corazonada.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Uf esta vez me tarde un poquito. Pero ando como loca de verdad que lo siento. Pero para compensaros e intentado que sea un poco mas largo que los demás capítulos.

Por cierto la reconciliación ya esta cerca. Aunque ¿Creéis que la reconciliación puede ser el final de esta historia¿O abra algo más?

No os perdáis el **próximo capitulo de Yin Yang: Solo una noche.**

Gracias de corazón ha: 

**Alis chan** (Próximamente LEMON Aoshi y Misao, jeje espero que me salga bien), **Alexandra Shinomori** (Misao no esta embarazada, pero nadie sabe como será el futuro jeje solo yo tengo una remota idea jujujuju que mala soy xd y lo de Cara todavía tiene un pequeño papel. ¿Cual será?.), **Luna Sol Nocturno** (tienes razón, últimamente estoy que me salgo, pero no lo has visto todo. Jajajaja. El concurso lo gano yo. Pero no les matare. Por ahora. juajuajuajuajua. la verdad no voy a matar a nadie), **gabyhyatt (**Enishi, jiji talvez pero le vendría mejor alguien como souyiro. O tal vez el propio Kyo... que sers sera el tiempo nos lo dira, que sera sera), **Ali –chan** (veremos durante cuanto tiempo más tiene apoyo Cara. No creo que sea por mucho tiempo jjojojojojojo), **Silvia-chan** (Troya arderá, pero Elena y Paris sobrevivirán, huí es casi poético jaja) y **Lady Ai Shinomori** (la reconciliación esta muy, pero que muy cerca.)

Espero que este capitulo también os aya gustado. Y como de costumbre voy a pedir unos cuantos reviews antes de subir el próximo capitulo; que os parece **8 rewievs**. Haber si lo consigo así llegaría a los 35 juju que éxito no me lo creo.

Besos para todos.

pdt: No esta facli esto de subir capitulos, ayer lo intente varias veces jijiji esta la pagina colapsada.

Cuídense

Misao De Shinomori


	6. Solo una noche

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"**_blablablablablablablabla" _pensamientos**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo seis: Solo una noche**

_"Hoy es el día... iré a cenar con el y charlaremos... eso es... y luego... bueno yo a casa y el a la suya..."_

Misao iba vestida con un precioso vestido azul de tirantes, era corto apenas le tapaba los muslos. El pelo por otro lado se lo había recogido en un moño sujeto por dos ganchos que combinaban con el vestido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Bien Aoshi cálmate... hoy tienes que estar tranquilo... calmado... recuerda que tiene que volver a confiar en ti... además esta cena servirá de comienzo para ambos... eso es todo va bien."_

En ese momento llevaba puesto solo una toalla que se encontraba atado alrededor de su cintura. Su cuerpo estaba todavía húmedo por el baño que se acababa de dar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su armario a coger ropa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao estaba caminando por toda la casa muestra de su nerviosismo.

"_... no se me tiene que olvidar... tengo que ser sincera... y directa... pero y si el esta enfadado conmigo... no, el no... hay dios mío..."_

Se paro frente al espejo y se miro por séptima vez.

_"...talvez no voy adecuadamente vestida... estoy demasiado elegante... o ... no se ... me cambiare... si... algo mas informal"_

Por cuarta vez aquella tarde se dirigió al armario y lo abrió. Saco casi toda la ropa que tenia en el armario y miro todos los modelos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Vamos a ver... vamos a Aoya... algo informal... veamos esto... no... esto, si; bien... y cuando estemos allí que... que le digo... bueno... ehm... no se me ocurre nada... solo decirle que la amo... y que lo siento..."_

Se vistió unos pantalones oscuros y por encima una camisa roja. La camisa la dejo por fuera del pantalón. La camisa roja le resaltaba su piel dorada (vamos que estaba moreno). Cuando termino de vestirse se puso a dar vueltas por la casa.

_"Bien tengo tiempo... tengo que llegar temprano... no vaya a ser que se enfade... y luego seré delicado pero directo... cariñoso pero sin pasarme... hay dios mío pero como contenerme ante esa belleza? Si es que la adoro... animo yo puedo"_

Cogió las llaves del auto la cartera y la chamarra y se dirigió al restaurante.

"_Todo saldrá bien"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao se cambio de ropa, decidió ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga y cuello barco de color azul.

"_Bien ahora si... mejor ... así ... informal... si... bien tengo que recordar ser sincera pero precavida... amigable pero no melosa... hay pero dios mío con semejante semental... digo hombre me será difícil. Bueno yo lo intento y si no... y si le invito a la cena de año nuevo... tonta como voy a hacer eso..."_

Cogió el bolso la chamarra y la bufanda.

_"No tengo que preocuparme por tantas tontería. Se que todo saldrá bien."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Bien venido Sinomori-san. Por favor sígame.**

Una de las camareras del restaurante lo guió asta la mesa que había reservado días antes. Era una mesa magnifica que daba hacia el jardín del parque que había al lado. Era eso o la carretera. El mismo hablo con Okina para avisarle, su padre tenia razón cuando le decía que tener contactos era lo mejor.

Antes de llegar al restaurante paso por una floristería y compro una rosa. Una única rosa blanca, simple pero hermosa. Espero que ese símbolo de paz le ayudara. Se sentó y dejo la flor en el plato del frente, el cual ocuparía Misao.

_"Aquel día en el que me declare también le di una rosa. Una rosa roja símbolo de mi amor y mi pasión por ella"_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Aoshi es preciosa-.** Dijo su novia sosteniendo entre sus dedos la rosa que le había dado.

**-Lo es no tanto como tu .-** la miro-. **pero es lo tercero más hermoso que e encontrado en mi vida.**

**-¿Lo tercero? Dime cuales son las demás.**

**-La primera sin dudar tu-.** Misao lo abrazo y le dio un besazo en la boca-. **Y lo segundo es que descubrí que al igual que tu, esta rosa también guarda algo maravillosa en su interior.**

**-En su interior...-.** susurro, mientras con delicadeza y allí estaba-. **Aoshi... es ...es un...**

**-Si**-. Cogió el anillo y la mano de la mujer-. **Misao Makimachi, mi reina, mi diosa¿me arias el grandísimo honor de convertirte en mi esposa?**

La única contestación que recibió fue la mejor de todas. Una sonrisa de felicidad y una abrazo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aoshi no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para verla. Diez minutos más tarde ella entraba por la puerta y la misma camarera que le atendió a el la acompaño asta la mesa.

El como todo un caballero se levanto par recibirla.

**-Buenas noche Misao**-. Se miraron a los ojos.

**-Buenas noche Aoshi...-.** El sonrió, no utilizo el sama**-... –sama**

Aoshi suspiro-. **Pensé que no lo dirías.**

**-Ya**-. Sonrió-. **Pero me gusta.**

**-En ese caso puedes hacerlo siempre**-. Con un gesto de mano la invito a sentarse.

Misao se sentó en su lugar y se encontró con la rosa. Después de quitarse el abrigo, para deleite de Aoshi, cogió la rosa. La acerco a su nariz y la olió.

**-Vuele muy bien. Gracias es preciosa.**

**-No tanto como tu-.** Ese comentario logro sonrojarla-. **¿Dime que quieres tomar?**

Durante la cena hablaron de varias cosas, el trabajo de el, el nuevo empleo de ella e incluso de Kyo. Lo cual trastoco a Aoshi.

**-Veo que te cae muy bien**-. Dijo con un toque de "asco". Aunque su acompañante no lo noto.

**-Si, es una gran persona y bueno gracias a el estoy hoy aquí. El me ayudo a decidirme.**

Ya esta, el tema que ambos temían estaba sobre la mesa. No había marcha atrás, les tocaba hablar y luchar o callar y rendirse.

**-Café para el caballero y descafeinado para la dama-.** La camarera se retiro al instante.

Se miraron durante un largo tiempo.

**-Yo...**

**-Veras...**

Los dos hablaron a la vez.

**-Las damas primero.**

**-No, por favor, tu primero.**

-**Bien**-. Cogió la mano que se encontraba encima de la mesa-. **Bien voy a decírtelo todo, puede que no te guste lo que oigas, pero creo que ambos necesitamos ser sinceros esta noche.**

-...-. Misao trago grueso-. **Adelante.**

**-No tengo excusa para lo que hice-. **Bajo la cabeza-. **Fue ruin y miserable, me comporte como una autentico cerdo. Sobre todo por que no la amo, ni nunca la amare**-. La miro a los ojos-. **Pues mi corazón ya tiene dueña...**

-**Aoshi**-. Susurro.

**-...Darte ahora una excusa seria como intentar quitarme parte de la responsabilidad de lo que hice. Y eso no esta bien-.** Apretó la mano de la muchacha entre la suya-. **Pero se que te amo, que no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti.**

**-...**

**-Cometí un error, un grave error y te perdí. Pero te ruego, te suplico que me des un oportunidad, que lo intentemos una vez más. Por que te necesito a mi lado y por que yo te amo con todo mi ser y mi alma.**

Misao se quedo boquiabierta, mientras lo miraba a esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo leer lo que le decían sin necesidad de tener que interpretarlos. Y en ese momento le decían que el era sincero, completamente sincero.

Bien, ella no seria menos.

**-Gracias por tus palabras, las necesitaba oír-. **Pero en ese momento se soltó del agarre del hombre y bajo la mirada-. **Cuando me case contigo lo veía todo de color de rosas. Por un lado el hombre de mis sueños acepto salir conmigo y después me pidió en matrimonio-. **Una sonrisa melancólica s formo en su cara-. **El tiempo que estuvimos juntos que maravilloso, todo era luz. Pero aquel día... cuando regrese... vi la oscuridad.**

-...-. Aoshi la miraba y la oía. Se le partió el corazón.

**-Mi sueño, mi vida y... bueno todo quedo destruido-.** Lo miro a los ojos. Y dejo caer unas lagrimas.

**-Por favor no llores-.** Aoshi le seco las lagrimas con sus manos; delicadamente.

**-Déjame acabar, si no, no creo que sea capaz de terminar-.** Cogió un pañuelo-. **Durante este tiempo que hemos estado separados, no he hecho otra cosa que pensar y pensar. Es cierto que aquello me dejo fatal, pero también se que no puedo sacarte de mi corazón.**

**-...**

**-Mira, yo no confió en ti, no del todo y se que me costara volver a hacerlo como antes, talvez incluso no lo llegué a hacer como antes**-. Sus ojos se fijaron en la rosa a su lado y después en el oji azul-. **Pero quiero estar contigo, y quiero que esta vez funcione de verdad. Yo...**

Pero no pudo terminar puesto que los labios de Aoshi oprimieron los suyos. Era un beso tierno, pero con la firmeza que nacía del amor mutuo.

_-"Como he echado de monos sus labios. Son tan tiernos."_

_-"Lo amo. Que bien besa"_

El beso apenas duro unos segundos, pero para ellos fueron minutos. Poco a poco Aoshi fue liberando de su dulce prisión los labios de su pequeña. De este modo podría disfrutar de la encantadora reacción de ella.

Misao no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era tan dulce e inocente, que nadie creería que esa muchacha alguna vez estuvo casada. Aoshi volvió ha ocupar su asiento con la mano de Misao de nuevo entre la suya.

**-No me has dejado terminar-.** Dijo con una sonrisita.

**-Perdona, yo...yo no pude evitarlo. Continua.**

**-Lo que iba a decirte era que yo te daré esa oportunidad si me prometes dos cosas.**

**-Lo prometo-.** Dijo al instante.

**-Primero escucha.**

**-Hai okashira.**

**-Primero, aunque te aya dicho que si, bueno preferiría que fuéramos poco a poco sin agobios.**

**-Claro.**

**-Y segundo, yo... ¿te parecería bien si fuéramos a un consejero matrimonial?**

**-Sabes que no me gustan esos charlatanes**-. Misao se apeno-. **Pero si a ti te parece que deberíamos ir. No tengo ningún problema.**

Misao le dedico una sonrisa y le apretó la mano. Su mano era tan cálida. Recordaba aquellos días y aquellas noches en las que se abrazaban. Siempre la hacia sentirse bien.

_-"He hecho lo correcto."_

_-"Esta vez la are feliz eternamente."_

La camarera se acercó a la mesa.

**-Desean algo más los señores.**

**-No, gracias. Tráigame la cuenta por favor-.** La carera se marcho y les trajo la cuenta.

Aoshi ayudo a Misa a colocarse la chamarra y le dijo que la llevaría asta su casa. Pese a que la casa no estaba a más de 10 minutos del restaurante, tardaron 20 en llegar. El tiempo se les fue volando entre miradas, pequeñas caricias y besos furtivos.

**-Por cierto, aquí tienes los papeles del divorcio-.** Misao los cogió, sintió un nudo en el estomago. ¿Por que se lo recordaría en ese preciso momento?

**-Están...**

**-Si-.** Misao aguanto sus ganas de llorar. Ya no eran nada el uno del otro-. **Pensé que tu querrías que esto fuera algo nuevo, diferente y mejor. Por eso los firme.**

**-Entiendo...**

**-Por ello estoy obligado a hacerte una pregunta**-. La agarro del mentón para que lo mirara-. **Tu Misao Makimachi¿aceptarías ser mi novia?**

-**Aoshi**-. Una sonrisa cristalina se dibujo en su rostro-. **Claro que si.**

Estuvieron unos minutos dándose tiernos besitos delante de la puerta del apartamento. Aoshi estaba en la gloria, pero si no paraba ahora temía no poder hacerlo. A gran pesar de los dos el se echo hacia atrás.

**-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños**-. Se giro dispuesto a marcharse. Pero algo lo sujeto del brazo.

**-Espera, yo... quiero que... te quedes**-. Lo miro a los ojos-. **Conmigo**.

Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon

(no es necesario leerlo, no es muy bueno, vosotros decidís)

Misao lo tomo de la mano y lo guió al interior de la casa. Aohi solo se fijaba en sus ojos. Eran de un verde tan intenso, tan penetrante que lo tenían hechizado. Cuando entraron Misao se pego a el en un simple abrazo que el acepto gustoso.

El abrazo se convirtió poco a poco en lentas y estimulantes caricias. Misao moldeo con delicadeza aquellos pectorales por encima de la camisa. Cosa que sentía en esos momentos innecesaria. Por ello con delicadeza empezó a soltar los botoncitos.

Aoshi por su parte, acariciaba la espalda de la chica asta la cabeza. Allí se encontró con dos enganche que ataban su pelo. Pero no, aquélla hermosa cabellera no había nacido para estar sujeta. Con delicadez le soltó los enganches y el pelo de Misao cayo sobre sus hombros. Aunque...

**-¿Cariño, te has cortado el pelo?-.** susurro.

**-¿No te gusta?-.** pregunto temerosa.

**-Estas bellísima.**

Y la beso con pasión, una pasión acumulada que pedía a gritos salir. Misao se calmo, unos días antes se corto el pelo, apenas le pasaba de los hombros. El beso pasional dejo paso a otros llenos de amor.

La chica termino de desabotonarle la camisa. Se deslizo asta ponerse detrás de el y le quito la camisa mientras le daba tiernos besos en la espalda que quedaba al aire. _"El gimnasio no le a hecho nada mal". _Aoshi no podía resistir la excitación que eso le provocaba y su respiración se empezó ha tornarse mas profunda.

Cuando la chica volvió a ponerse en frente suyo la asió por la cintura. La miro a los ojos y la volvió a besar. Aprovechó que Misao bajo la guardia para introducir sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y poder tocar sus pechos. _"Sigue tan perfecta como siempre, talvez incluso mejor. Si mucho mejor"._

Ambos terminaron sin nada que les cubriera por arriba. Ya que Aoshi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quito la camiseta. Misao no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido que salió de su garganta cuando Aoshi empezó a lamerle uno de los pechos. El se deleitaba con el sabor de uno mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro.

No tardo mucho en dejarlos duros como una piedra. Pese a no tener mucho pecho, para Aoshi eran la perfección de tamaño. Misao desesperada por probar de nuevo sus labios, lo asió de la cabeza para poder besarlo. Los dos estaban tan cerca que sus pechos hicieron contacto. Sus respiraciones ya no eran pausadas, si no rápidas y profundas, llena de deseo.

Aoshi llevo sus mano asta los vaqueros de Misao. Y con la poca paciencia y auto control que le quedaba se las quito. No podo evitar posar sus manos en el trasero de la joven, mientras su cabeza estaba en su estomago. Se sentía cálido, y muy vivo.

Después fue el momento de Misao. Consiguió poner al hombre de pie y se inclino para quitarle los pantalones. Le quedaban bien, pero se vería mejor sin ellos. Cuando consiguió quitárselos, lo miro desde abajo; juguetona. Depuse regreso su mirada al bóxer y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su miembro y alrededores. Aoshi se sorprendió gratamente. Y lo demostró con creces, su miembro semi-erecto, se puso erecto en un momento. Misao sonrió victoriosa y pensó que talvez es le doliera. Así que hizo lo más fácil quitarle los pantalones.

**-Mi amor estas muy grande.**

**-Solo para ti.**

Sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente. El ya no aguantaba más, quería poseerla. Sentirla suya. Y hacerle saber que el siempre seria suyo. Misao se aparto completamente de el. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. Aoshi se quedo estático, pero cuando voy volar una braguitas al suelo... no tardo ni una décima de segundo en entrar en la habitación.

Vio la cama en ella, pero no a Misao. La chica salo por detrás de el y lo agarro por la cintura y volvió a darle tiernos besos, sus manos no se tenían quita y asieron el miembro rígido de su ahora ex marido. Aoshi gimió desde lo mas profundo de estomago.

Ella victoriosa por lo que conseguía hacerle sentir comenzó a mecerlo. Primero suavemente, lento pero firme, después con mayor fuerza. Aoshi no o soportaba y tubo que apoyar sus bracos en la esquina de la cama. Misao seguía con su labor de masturbarlo asta que lo oyó.

**-Mi... Misao... para-.** Decía jadeando-. **Si... dios... para o me correré...Ah!**

Misao aminoro la marcha pero no se detuvo. Aoshi con sus fuerzas se incorporo. Momento que aprovechó ella para ponerse delante de el. Aun tenia su miembro agarrado como si fuera un látigo o una cuerda. Y lo guió asta que los dos se encontraron tendidos en la cama; el encima de ella.

Aoshi la beso dulcemente y ella soltó su pene erecto.

**-Quiero ser tuya mi amor, te necesito dentro de mi.**

Aoshi no se hizo suplicar, agarro su propio miembro y lo guió asta la bagina de ella. En ese momento una oleada de placer lo invadió y tuvo que para respirar. Después comenzó a mecerse entre las piernas de su ex.

**-No... dentro... más dentro...ahm**-. pedía Misao.

Aoshi entro un poco más en ella y tras hacerla sufrir un rato el golpe final. De una sola embestida la penetro por completo. En ese momento los dos se convirtieron en dos animales irracionales en celo. Sus cuerpos se fundían entre si en movimientos continuos. Una grata locura.

**-Aoshi-. **repetía ella una y otra vez entre gemidos.

**-Me... me ... no aguanto más... dios AH!**

La explosión llego para ambos. Misao sintió como el semen cálido del hombre la llenaba por completo. Mientras que el sentía su miembro arder y ser oprimido por las convulsiones de la mujer que tenia a su vera.

Tardaron unos minutos en recuperarse, seguían sudados, pero al menos ahora eran capaces de respirar con cierta normalidad. Aoshi salió de ella con cuidado.

FIN LEMON FIN LEMON FIN LEMON FIN LEMON FIN LEMON

(uf se fini)

Aoshi se recostó al lado de ella y la miro. Se veía tan bella y agotada. La beso por toda la cara y con un brazo la coloco sobre su pecho masculino. Ella se dejo llevar.

**-Descansa mi amor. Mañana será otro día.**

**-Si. Mejor que el de hoy y peor que el siguiente.**

Los dos quedaron dormidos. Por fin se habían demostrado lo que guardaron en su corazón durante tanto tiempo. Simplemente:

**AMOR**

**¿Continuara?

* * *

**

No se como lo abre plasmado, pero os aseguro que mi mente se a pervertido tanto que no me vendría mal una ducha fría.

¿Bueno que os a parecido? no se si e conseguido plasmar muy bien la idea, pero me he quedado a gusto con esto. La verdad es que es un tema tan delicado. Aunque si no os a gustado podéis enviarme tomatazos. Jajajaja.

Ahora una **pregunta importante**. Se supone que esta historia tiene unos cuantos capítulos más (unos 4 o cinco). Entre ellos uno con Kyo y otro con Cara (que pasara), pero no se si es mejor dejarlo para una segunda parte y que el siguiente capitulo de Yin- Yang sea el epilogo o continuarlo asta el final. Que me decís ¿**Epilogo o continuamos**?

**Agradezco el apoyo de:**

**Alis chan:** que quieres que te diga amiga?. En esta vida nos encontraremos con mucos baches, y nos caeremos una y otra vez. Pero nuestra fuerza reside en ser fuertes y darnos cuenta que pase lo que pase siempre tendremos a alguien que nos ayude. Ya sea un familiar, un amigo o tu ex. Me alegro por ellos. Errar es humano, pero perdonar es divino. Cuídate (Y ACTUALIZA YA)

**Ali -chan6:** espero que tu miroku interno se aya sentido satisfecho. Aunque admito tener un mente pervertida plasmarlo es otra cosa. Por cierto presidenta del comité de linchamiento de Aoshis¿crees que podríamos perdonarle por esta vez? (ACTUALIZA LOS TUYOS). Besos.

**Misao-89:** Aoshi siempre se porta bien. Solo que no ai que dejarlo suelto jajaja es un presa demasiado apetecible. Bye.

**Gabyhyatt:** Enishi esta bien. Pero no podía imaginármelo en ese papel. Por cierto encontré la canción que me dijiste, es preciosa, haber si también pillo el video. Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo. Chao.

**Silvia chan:** Lo siento podía hacerle sufrir más (por el momento) ya me lo estaban echando en cara. Pero ya veremos, tengo otro fic en el que también esta sufriendo. Jo cualquiera diría que odio a Aoshi. Pero que conste que me gusta mucho. Y kyo también, es tan mono y cariñoso (8 min. de suspiros). Cuídate.

**Milk chan**: ya ves un encuentro de los que merecen la pena jijiji. El trama es bueno pero temo que me aya quedado un poco grande. Bueno yo por mi parte estoy a gusto y si tu me dices que te gusto pues mucho mejor. Besos,

**Kitty chan:** PRUEBA SUPERADA que bien gracias a ti he conseguido 35 rewievs. Que felicidad. Bueno como has conseguido leerte el fic de una sentada sin aburrirte subo el capitulo de inmediato. Jeje nada mas leer tu mensaje. Gracias

Arigato a todos.

Cuídense Misao de Shinamori


	7. Tiempos felices

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"**_blablablablablablablabla" _pensamientos**

**(...) comentarios tontos de la autora.**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo siete: Tiempos felices**

Un grito de alegría inundo la casa de los Himura. Kaoru se sentía tan alegre que le fue imposible guardárselo para ella misma.

**-¿De verdad dijo eso?**

**-Si. Fue tan tierno y cariñoso-.** Un tono carmesí cubrió las mejillas de la joven**-. Todo volvió a ser maravilloso.**

**-Misao me alegro por ti**-. Su sonrisa se convirtió en duda-.** ¡Y ahora?**

**-No lo se-. **Se levanto del sillón-. **Quiero estar con el lo amo con todas mis fuerzas-.** Dijo mientras observaba por el cristal.

**-Pero...**

**-Pero me gustaría ir despacio y sin prisas.**

**-Y aquí llega el segundo pero.**

-Pero creo que Aoshi piensa que ya todo esta solucionado y todo será como cuando estábamos casados.

**-Ya veo. Te quiere con locura. Y seguro que esta muy emocionado**-. Dijo _"Aunque no se le note la emoción jiji"_

-Si...-. Misao estaba pensativa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La mujer fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, no había prisa. Poco a poco empezó a ser consciente de su situación física. Por un lado se sentía relajada y muy descansada; obviamente había dormido de maravilla. Como no lo hacia desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Por otro lado se dio cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, con las sabanas cubriendo parte de su cuerpo. Mientras este le advertía de un peso inusual en los últimos tiempos. Era un brazo. El brazo del hombre que yacía a su lado, también desnudo.

La estaba abrazando con delicadeza, pero con fuerza suficiente como para hacerles saber a todos que ella era suya, y que el era completamente de ella. Levanto la vista para admirar su rostro; era realmente hermoso. Con su pelo alborotado y su rostro lleno de paz.

Con delicadeza comenzó a incorporarse intentando soltarse del agarre. Pensó que seria buena idea preparar algo de comer. No consiguió soltarse, por eso se acerco al oído del muchacho y susurro.

**-Aoshi, amor, déjame. Iré a preparar el desayuno. Anda cariño suéltame.**

Desde que estaban casados, Misao tenia que ingeniárselas para librarse de el por las mañanas. Si no supiera que Aoshi era humano hubiera jurado que era una lapa o un pulpo.

Al oír la frase, Aoshi la soltó en sueños y se giro al otro lado murmurando algo ininteligible. La muchacha sonrió, siempre le pareció una actitud muy infantil por su parte. La única que tenia y eso la agradaba. Cogió una camisa y se dirigió a la cocina.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-**Bueno de todos modos habla con el y díselo.**

**-Crees que debería. Se le hubieras visto esta mañana, era tan feliz.**

**-Si. Pero si comienzas de nuevo con el, dejando de lado tus sentimientos. Todo lo que el hizo seria inútil. Además el te quiere y seguro que lo entiende.**

**-Si, es verdad-.** Se giro para dedicar a su amiga la más cristalina de las sonrisas y la más sincera.

De pronto el rostro de su amiga cambio a uno más serio.

**-Misao... esto...-.** no sabia como preguntarle.

**-Que ocurre.**

**-¿Piensas regresar a la casa?**

**-...-.** Misao miro al suelo y lo pensó.

¿Como regresaría a la casa donde se encontró a su ex con otra mujer? Eso seria imposible.

**-No-.** Levanto la mirada y kaoru se sorprendió de verla sonreír-. **Y me has dado una gran idea.**

**-¿Yo?-.** pregunto asombrada.

**-Mira le diré que no puedo irme con el porque la casa me trae malos recuerdo-.** Se sentó frente a su amiga-. **El lo entenderá. Yo entonces le propondré vender la casa y comprar una nueva. Eso nos dará tiempo, sin que ninguno de los dos sufra por mi indecisión de querer volver a vivir juntos**.

**-Te recuerdo que el tiene otra casa y tu también. No crees que te propondrá que en ese periodo de compra venta viváis en una de las dos.**

**-Ahí que ver lo aguafiestas que eres. Yo que ya tenia el plan perfecto-. **Kaoru le saco la lengua**-. Esta bien le diré la verdad.**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aoshi abrió los ojos despacio. La luz que entraba por la ventana lo molestaba. Pero se sentía plenamente satisfecho. Entonces algo jalo del gatillo y se incorporo de golpe.

**-Misao!** -.exclamo con fuerza.

**-Estoy en la cocina-.** Se oyó la respuesta.

El hombre suspiro como si le hubieran quitado 1000 kilos de la espalda. Temía que lo ocurrido la noche anterior fuera un sueño y que estuviera en la casa de otra cualquiera (si alguna mujer se siente herida por ese comentario, no lo siento Aoshi es para Misao, por lo menos en este capítulo).

Se levantó y se vistió los calzoncillos, después los pantalones y por ultimo... ¿Dónde estaría su camisa?

Miro por todas partes y cuando no la encontró se encamino a la cocina.

**-Preciosa as visto...-.** la miro.

**-Que.**

**-Nada lo encontré**-. Mientras agarraba de la camisa y la acercaba a el-. **Buenos días mi amor.**

**-Que cariñoso de buena mañana. ¿Te a pasado algo bueno?-.** pregunto juguetona.

**-Me han permitido entrar en el cielo**-. La beso suavemente-. **En compañía del ángel mas hermoso.**

Misao se sorprendió. El nunca jamás le decía cosas tan poéticas, bonitas si, pero poéticas no.

-**Vale suéltalo ya.**

**-El que-.** Dijo el asombrado.

**-Quien eres y que as hecho con Aoshi.**

La miro y hecho a reír abiertamente.

-**Soy Aoshi Shinomori y yo no he hecho nada. Todo lo has hecho tu**-. La abrazo con fuerza-. **Te amo, te amo, te amo y siempre te amare.**

**-Yo también te amo.**

Tras un suculento desayuno. Acompañado de frases hermosas y dulces besitos. Se despidieron.

**-Preciosa vendré a buscar tus cosas a eso de las 18:00. Estate preparada.**

A Misao no le dio tiempo de reaccionar pues el ya salió por la puerta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Misao se dirigió de nuevo a su casa ya eran las cinco. Conociendo a Aoshi y su habitual impaciencia con temas que le interesaban, seguro que vendría antes.

Subió las escaleras sin prisa. Y...

**-Lo sabia...**

**-Sabias que, preciosa.**

**-Falta una hora.**-

**-En serio-.** Dijo sorprendido-. **Pues de verdad te digo que creía que había llegado tarde.**

**-No tienes remedio-.** Se le colgó del cuello-. **Hola mi amor.**

**-Hola princesa.**

Se besaron con pasión y amor. Un beso para recordar. Entonces la mujer lo guió dentro del apartamento.

**-No me digas que no has tenido tiempo de preparar las cosas**-. Mientras veía las cosas en su lugar, sin empaquetar.

**-Bueno digamos que estado de visita en casa de los Himura.**

**-Ya-.** Se quito la chamarra-.** Bueno quieres que te ayude.**

**-Primero quiero hablar contigo**-. Lo sentó a su lado.

La charla apenas duro un cuarto de hora. Y hubiera sido más corta si Misao no se fuera por las ramas cada segundo de la conversación.

**-Espero que no lo tomes a mal**-. Dijo apenada y con la vista bajada.

-**Pequeña-.** La cogió del mentón para alzarle la mirada-. **Al contrario, me gusta que vuelvas a decirme lo que piensas y lo que sientes. De verdad. Me siento muy feliz por todo ello. Y sabes que, tienes razón. Por ello te pido perdón.**

**-Perdón ¿por que?**

**-Pues no me daba cuenta de que para ti iba muy rápido. Estaba ilusionada, pues pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes...**

**-Y lo será estoy segura.**

**-Si, lo se, pero ahora se me plantean dos preguntas, bueno en realidad una.**

**-Dime.**

**-pues...-.** puso una expresión picarona-. **¿Podré quedarme de vez en cuando aquí?**

**-Puf es una pregunta difícil de contestar-. **Se pudo pensativa-. **Tendré que consultarlo con la almohada esta noche.**

**-¿Te ayudo?-**. le dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura.

-**No me tientes-.** Dijo mientras le daba un corto beso-. **Mañana trabajo, por lo tanto que tengo que descansar.**

Aoshi acepto la derrota fácil. Al fin y al cabo esto volvía a ser como en los viejos tiempos. Solo conseguiría la guinda del pastel los fines de semana. Claro si es que ella no tenia otros planes.

**-Esta bien. De acuerdo**.-. la brazo mientras la besaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo femenino de la mujer. Eran más pequeña que el. Pero siempre conseguían adaptarse a las circunstancias. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse.

Misa se separo de el de golpe-. **Aoshi... será... mejor... que.**

**-Esta bien. Buenas noches princesa.**

**-Buenas noche mi amor. No te olvides.**

**-¿De que?-.** Pregunto curioso.

**-De llamarme cuando quieras**-. Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

**-Tu también puedes llamarme cuando quieras y a donde quieras: casa, oficina o móvil. Siempre estará para responder.**

**-Ya...**

Aoshi sintió que se tensaba el ambiente.

**-¿Que te pasa?-.** se preocupo.

-**Preferiría no llamarte a la oficina. Por si,...**

**-Por si ella lo coge.**

**-Si.**

Aoshi se acerco de nuevo y la abrazo con fuerza. Estaba claro, tenia que andar con pies de plomo. Ella tendría a Cara en mente en cada comentario y en cada movimiento que hiciera. Suspiro.

-**Pues no lo hagas-.** La beso en el cabello-**. Haz solo lo que desees realmente. Yo te llamare siempre, incluso a tu oficina. Aunque me coja ese imbecil.**

**-Imbecil? Que imbecil?**

Metió la pata.

**-Yo no he dicho imbecil.**

**-Ha claro. Hablas de Kyo-.** Chica lista**-. Pues el no es un imbecil. Es un gran hombre con un corazón de oro**-. Dijo enfadada, pero no agrego _"cosa que tu pongo en duda que tengas ahora mismo"._

**-No te enfades perdóname, lo siento-.** Dijo inquieto-. **Yo... no quería... es que**...

-...-. lo miro a los ojos.

**-Lo siento, estoy celoso. Pues yo te he hecho sufrir y el ha sido el héroe.**

Misao se sintió agradablemente bien por lo que le dijo su novio. Se puso en punta y le dio un riquísimo beso.

**-Buenas noche amor.**

Aoshi cogió su chamarra y se marcho_. "Seré idiota. Solo a mí se me ocurre criticar al tío que la a apoyado tanto."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad. Misao solía llamar a Aoshi casi todas las noches y el por su parte la llamaba todos los mediodía a la hora del almuerzo. Misao estaba muy ocupada con el comercial de un producto labial llamado pasión. El cual ella misma tomo para su colección de pinta labios.

El no poder verse entre semana los traía de cabeza. Aunque no lo reconocieran, siempre se encontraban impacientes por verse. Aoshi incluso olvidaba saludarla de un modo cortes y adecuado; siempre lo hacia de un modo apasionado.

Durante esos días, tanto Aoshi como Misao tuvieron largas conversaciones con Kenshin y Kaoru respectivamente. Al fin y al cabo ellos fueron los mas molestados por lo ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras un mes de noviazgo, Aoshi decidió que debía hacerle un regalo. Un detalle sin importancia. Por esta razón fue a la gran manzana y entro en la joyería. Allí tardo un buen rato en elegir lo más "adecuado". Decidió comprarle un broche dorado con incrustaciones de rubí. Una autentica maravilla. Además, a Misao no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas y como no podía regalarle un anillo (por el momento). Pensó que eso seria adecuado.

Sin darse cuenta alguien se acercó a el mientras el joyero preparaba el paquete. Le poso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo besó en el cuello. El se giro al instante¿es que le había descubierto?

-**Espero que eso sea para mi, amor.**

**-No-.** Contesto secamente mientras se desacia del abrazo.

**-Vamos cariño. Ya no hay razón para esconder lo nuestro.**

**-Claro que no. Pues no hay nada que podamos decir nuestro. Y te pido por favor que te mantengas lo más alejada posible de mi**-. Salió de la tienda.

**-Aoshi no digas eso-.** Lo siguió por detrás y lo detuvo en la esquina de la calle**-. Yo te amo, y lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, fue tan bello.**

Unos pasos se detuvieron al oír la ultima frase.

**-Mira Cara, eres una gran empleada y una gran mujer.**

_-"Y una mierda buena mujer, esa es una arpía. Como es que no te has dado cuenta si trabajas con ella todos los días. Esa clase de mujer se merece un linchamiento en toda regla."-._pensó una tercera voz.

**-Cara seré franco, o que paso entre nosotros, fue un error, no significo nada para mi.**

**-Mientes. Eso no es verdad-.** Cara perdía la calma-. **Es por esa mujer.**

**-Esa mujer, es el amor de mi vida. La única mujer que amo y amare-.** Dijo firme-. **Y aunque ella no estuviera...**

**-¿Que?**

**-No quiero parecer grosero. Pero lo que ocurrió aquella mañana. Para mi nunca dejaría de ser un polvo. Nada más.**

Cara no podía créeselo. Como podía ser tan cruel. Después de lo vivido. Se dio la vuelta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. _"Esto no quedara así Aoshito mío. Me las pagaras"_

**-Cara-.** La llamo pero ella no se detuvo-. **Lo siento-.** Susurro.

Se dio la vuelta y giro la esquina.

**-¿Lo has oído?-.** pregunto a la persona que se mantenía firme en frente suyo.

**-Si.**

**-¿Y?**

**-Que te parece si tomamos algo. Me parece que lo necesitas.**

**-Siempre que tu invites.**

**-Oye con todo este asunto te has aprovechado de mi buena fe y siempre que hemos quedado yo te he invitado a ti-.** Le dijo-. **Esta vez podrías hacerlo tu. Para celebrar el momento.**

**-Esta bien. Vamos-**. Se dirigieron a un bar-. **Y Ken, no le diga nada de esto a Misao. No quiero que se altere más de lo que esta. No me atrevo a mencionar a Cara. Se que no le gusta.**

**-No te preocupes. Aunque creo que esta vez le gustaría oír la historia.**

**-Ni a Kaoru-.** Dijo con firmeza-. **Pues ella se lo contara a Misao por mucho que tu le digas que no lo cuente.**

**-¿Me estas pidiendo que le mienta a mi mujer?-.** lo miró de reojo.

-Te** pido que no se lo cuentes, no que le mientas.**

Ken puso cara de pensativo-. **Hecho, además si pasa algo siempre te puedo culparte a ti-.** Ambos sonrieron y se tomaron un café mientras charlaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Por favor pase. El doctor la esta esperando.**

**-Muchísimas gracias.**

Paso al despacho donde se encontró con un hombre grandote, con una barba tan oscura como su cabello.

**-Bien señorita Makimachi. Siento decirle que las pruebas no son del todo concluyentes. Y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría repetir los análisis. Para estar más seguros y no meter la pata. Aunque al parecer, lo mas posible es que sea falta de hierro.**

-**Comprendo pero, no es nada malo ¿verdad?**

**-Primero hagamos las pruebas. Pero no, no parece ser nada alarmante**-. Miro el informe-. **Además veo aquí que a sufrido de falta de hierro en otras ocasiones.**

**-Si-.** Afirmo-. **En mi familia siempre a sido nuestra cruz. Por decirlo de algún modo.**

-**Bueno. Tome estas vitaminas. Y venga mañana para hacerle las pruebas. Como la ultima vez.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Que tenga un buen día.**

Un buen día lo tendría cuando le dijeran que tenia. Llevaba casi un mes sin sentirse bien, siempre estaba cansada. Y ahora tras animarse hacerse un cheque en toda regla le decía que las pruebas no eran concluyentes. Mira que si le decían otra vez lo mismo tras las pruebas de mañana los freiría en la nueva freidora que se había comprado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los días fueron pasando con tranquilidad y sobre todo llenos de felicidad. Habían llegado a finales de diciembre y eso significaba reunirse con la familia.

-**Cielo¿no crees que lo mejor seria quedarse en casa?-.** pregunto Kenshin preocupado-. **En tu estado seria mejor. Además ya estas apunto.**

**-Ya lo hemos hablado ken...**

**-Más bien has hablado**-. Susurro bajito.

**-...¿Que decías?**

**-Nada, que talvez podríamos cambiar de idea.**

**-Oye hoy es un día para pasar con la familia. Y comenzar un nuevo año con amor y buenas intenciones.**

**-Pero eso lo podemos hacer nosotros tres solitos. Fíjate en Misao y Aoshi. Ellos lo celebraran los dos solos, juntitos-. **Dijo haciendo pucheros y intentando convencerla-. **Y así me libraría del pesado de mi padre.**

**-Kenshin Himura no digas eso de tu padre. Es un hombre encantador...**

"_Si, contigo y mi hermano. Por que lo que es conmigo, nada de nada."_

**-Y vamos ha ir. Punto y final de la conversación-.** Kenshin se resigno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misao estaba muy elegante, tal y como Aoshi le había pedido. Llevaba un vestido palabra de honor que le llegaba hasta el suelo y su pelo sujeto; con unos mechones rebeldes y decorado con unos brillantes. El vestido era rojo. Y como mandaba la tradición la ropa interior también. Cosa que Aoshi descubriría más adelante.

El por su parte llevaba un esmoquin negro con pajarita. Estaba realmente elegante, y quien podía negar que aquel hombre era un buen perchero para semejante traje.

**-Vamos dime a donde vamos.**

**-No seas impaciente. Llegaremos enseguida.**

**-Eres malo. Dame una pista.**

**-Lo único que te puedo decir es que esta noche seré la envidia de todos**-. _"Aunque ellos no lo sabran, por que esta noche solo te mirare yo"._

Misao se puso colorada, no pudo evitarlo. Entonces Aoshi detuvo el auto. Misao miro por la ventanilla.

**-Pero si es...**

**-La casa de campo de los Hondai. Desde donde veremos perfectamente los fuegos artificiales que lanzaran en la ciudad.**

**-Aoshi-.** Se acercó a el y lo beso con pasión-. **Gracias. Es precioso.**

**-Todavía no. Ven entremos.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Hay que ver lo descarado que eres hijo.**

**-Lo mismo digo papa.**

**-Bueno ya esta bien los dos-.** Dijo una mujer apareciendo en el salón-. **La cena esta servida, así que espero que os comportéis como es debido.**

Los dos hombre miraron a la mujer.

-¿**Hiko?**

**-Pero Omasu yo...-.** la mujer lo fulmino con la mirada-. **Esta bien.**

**-¿Kenshin?**

**-Lo que tu digas mama.**

**-Bien entonces pasemos. Tu hermano se esta impacientando.**

Padre e hijo siguieron a la jefa por el salón asta el comedor donde encontraron a Kaoru sentada a la derecha y en frente a un hombre y una mujer.

**-Ya era hora**-. Dijo el muchacho-. **Meg se estaba impacientando.**

**-No digas tonterías cabeza e pollo-**. Replico la joven**-. Eras tu quien quería saltar sobre la comida.**

**-Tienes razón. ¿Pero como esperar a probar los deliciosos platos de mi madre?**

**-Hijo eres encantador.**

Kenshin se sentó al lado de su esposa. Hiko en la cabecera, entre Sanosuke y kenshin y Omasu en el otro extremo.

La cena paso sin altibajos. Algunos comentarios graciosos, otros un tanto más serios. Pero el ambiente siempre fue agradable y placentero asta que...

**-Ken... kenshin**-. Dijo la oji azul aguantando la respiración.

-¿**Kaoru que pasa?-.** Pregunto alarmado.

**-Que viene.**

**-¿Quien?**

**-Tu hijo idiota**-. Replico el padre.

**-Oro-.** Se puso de pie-. **Vale que no cunda el pánico. Primero te llevo al hospital, luego el doctor te lo saca y todos felices.**

Todos se quedaron atontados.

**-Querido futuro cuñado. Tu padre tiene razón eres idiota-.** La mujer se puso de pie-. **Ken ve a por el coche, tu también amor. Yo iré con Kaoru para ayudarla con la respiración. Los demás iréis por detrás. Omasu por favor llama al hospital para que estén preparados.**

Megumi puso a todos en marcha mientras con la ayuda de Hiko llevaban a Kaoru a la entrada.

**-No te preocupes, lo aras muy bien**-. Una sonrisa sincera cubrió su cara.

**-Gracias.**

**-Aunque yo lo are mejor en un futuro. Jojojojojojojo.**

En el camino las contracciones de Kaoru se iban haciendo mas fuertes y mas constantes. Era como una bomba apunto de estallar.

Al llegar al hospital los camilleros los estaban esperando. Y tras revisarla la pasaron directamente a la sala de partos. Ken fue con ella, aunque no supiera exactamente que estaba ocurriendo. El pobre hombre estaba tan nervioso que no sabia donde pararse.

Antes de entrar Kaoru les pidió que llamaran a Misao. Que quería que estuviera allí. Sano se encargo de llamarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi decidió que era el momento de entregarle el regalo. Pensaba hacerlo tras las campanadas, pero estaba muy impaciente.

Los dos se encontraban en el sofás, la cena fue maravillosa. Y ahora miraban la tele, observando como a gente se agrupaba para pasar la noche con alegría y gozo en sus corazones. Aunque ellos se sentían los dichosos de todos.

-**Misao-.** Susurro en el oído de la joven-. **Cariño, yo quisiera...**

Misao lo observo asta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-**Un momento amor-.** Descolgó su celular-. ¿**Diga?...Sanosuke¿qué tal?... ¿como?... enseguida vamos.**

**-¿Ocurre algo?**

**-Kaoru esta en el hospital. Al parecer el año nuevo traerá consigo un regalo muy hermoso.**

Aoshi entendió y se puso de pie. Cogieron el coche y fueron lo mas rápido posible al hospital. A las 11:45 ya estaba allí.

**-¿Que ya?-.** pregunto con los nervios a flor de piel la mujer.

**-No-.** Contestaron al unísono. Todos se encontraban en un mar de sensaciones. Temor y alegría, preocupación y felicidad.

Paso un cuarto de hora y la radio que estaba conectada en la sala de espera emitió las campanadas.

**-Mi cuñada podría haber esperado a dar las campanadas. Así por lo menos comeríamos las uvas** (aquí lo celebramos así).

-**No seas tonto hijo. Hoy es un día muy importante para la familia-.** Dijo Hiko emocionado-. **Hoy seré abuelo. Dios que bien suena.**

Su mujer lo miro. Estaba claro que los años no lo habían hecho cambiar. Seguía siendo muy prepotente.

Por otro lado Aoshi aparto a Misao de los demás.

**-Bueno no es el momento, ni la situación que yo deseaba, pero...-.** saco una cajita-. **Esto es para ti.**

**-Anata...-.** su cara se ilumino mientras abría el paquete-. **Es precioso, gracias**-. Le obsequio con un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte-. **¿Me lo pones?**

Aoshi la ayudo. En ese momento apareció Kenshin.

**-¿Que pasa?**

**-¿Ha nacido?**

**-¿Que a sido?**

**-¿Esta bien?**

**-Hermano di algo.**

Kenshin levanto la vista.

**-Todo a terminado-.** Dijo serio, todos lo miraron con horror**-. Ha nacido, es un varón, pesa 3,300 y es un bebe con una salud de hierro. Su nombre es Kenji Himura Kamiya, mi hijo.**

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Bueno que os parece? Un capitulo largo verdad? He batido mi record. Jeje Kenshin el pobre lo e dejado un poquito tonto en este capítulo verdad? Jiji. Pensé que seria divertido.

Digamos que este capitulo es de transición. Antes de que comience... bueno ya lo leeréis si queréis.

Bien espero vuestras opiniones.

**Gracias a:**

**Alis chan: **Si Cara y Kyo son importante en este fic. Me e dado cuenta que puede que ellos sean el Yin y el Yang de esta historia, el bien y el mal. No lo pensé antes, pero creo que ellos son la base de la historia. A pesar de no ser los protagonistas. Al fin y al cabo son el conflicto y la esperanza. Que profunda estoy jeje. espero que este capitulo te guste. Les e dado una año nuevo bien merecido. Cuídate.

**Gabyhyatt:** No se si nos encontraremos en el chat, yo espero que si pues deseo ver el video. Me tiene en vilo. Gracias por estar siempre hay. Besos.

**Luna Sol Nocturno:** siento lo del capitulo anterior, tuve problemas con el Word, me arte y lo subí. Jiji cuando pierdo la paciencia soy lo peor. Sobre tus peticiones. 1 Cara pagara por lo que a hecho, si tienes alguna idea de cómo puedes decírmelo, 2 Y bodas abra en el futuro, jojojojo: pero todavía no. Tus fics están genial sigue así. Besos

**Ali-chan6:** El linchamiento se ara, pero Cara todavía tiene una misión en mi fic. Jiji la necesito viva por el momento. Sobre que continué y después haga la continuación, pues no es mala idea. Talvez lo haga, ya veré. Por el momento terminare esta parte de la historia. Y para eso aun queda. Bien por tus actualizaciones, eres una rival muy fuerte jeje. cuídate mucho.

**Silvia chan:** Bien quiero decirte que como vicepresidenta del comité de linchamiento, y seguro que Ali-chan6 también esta de acuerdo, tu también tienes una antorcha. Jejeje. A este paso seremos un club jajajaja. Bien me alegro que te aya gustado. Espero que este capitulo también aya sido de tu agrado. Besos.

**Milk chan:** Siempre que tengas una duda no dudes en planteármela, yo intentare aclarártela. Cuídate. Chao.

Por cierto, ya que el linchamiento esta a la orden del día, si no te parece mal **Alis-chan6,** invito a todas las que quieran unirse que lo digan. Nuestro objetivo más inmediato es Cara.

Bueno seis reviews, no esta mal, esta vez quisiera conseguir 7 si no es mucho pedir.

Besos a tods y cuídense

**Próximo capitulo: El desacuerdo, ruptura.**

Adeu-bye-adiós-agur-sayonara 

**Misao de Shinamori**


	8. El desacuerdo, ruptura

**dejen mensajes porfi**

**proximo capitulo: tiempo al tiempo

* * *

**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"**_blablablablablablablabla" _pensamientos**

**(...) comentarios tontos de la autora.**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo siete: El desacuerdo, ruptura.**

Los días fueron pasando y los meses también. Tanto Kaoru como Kenshin tuvieron que hacer frente a muchos problemas, el cambio en sus vidas fue muy grande con el nacimiento de su primer hijo varón: Kenji.

Aoshi y Misao por su parte vivían el día a día con intensidad y enamorándose de nuevo. Un día Aoshi le propuso que empezaran a buscar casa.

**-¿Misao por que no?**

**-No es un no, no. Es que-.**como decírselo. Lo miro a los ojos-. **Bueno... esta bien... pero que conste que no significa que viviremos en la misma casa. Aunque encontremos una.**

**-Luego no podrás decir que no**-. La sujeto por la cintura-. **Ya veras-.** Le dio un beso muy suave en los labios-. **Te conozco.**

Lo peor de aquella frase era que tenia razón. Cuando Misao veía una casa y la adquiría siempre deseaba vivir en ella. Y lo peor de todo era que si Aoshi la seguía tratandola tan dulcemente seria imposible huir de el. Aunque en realidad no deseara huir de el.

Los días pasaron y miraron varios apartamentos y chales. Aoshi quería una casa por todo lo grande, pero Misao no. A diferencia de antes, ahora tenia un empleo y ocuparse de una gran casa seria difícil.

Pero la muchacha cayo en la tentación, encontró la casa. Era una casa de dos pisos con un gran jardín trasero. En la primera planta se encontraban a mano derecha la cocina espaciosa y un baño completo. A la izquierda había tres habitaciones uno era el salón grande y espacioso, los otros dos podrían convertirlos en los despachos, uno para el y otro para ella. En la segunda planta había 4 habitaciones; dos con baño y un baño independiente. Apenas había unos cuantos muebles colocados, lo cual era perfecto para Misao, pues ella se encargaría de adornarlo.

-**Bueno princesa por tu cara veo que te a gustado mucho.**

**-No... no, para nada**-. Intento fingir-. **Solo un poquito**.

**-Misao!**

**-¿De acuerdo, tu ganas me encanta pero no crees que es demasiado grande?**

**-Eso tiene solución**-. La miro con picardía-. **¿Quieres que empecemos a solucionarlo?**

**-Ni se te ocurra-.** Se acerco a su oído para susurrarle-. **Talvez cuando nos mudemos**

Aoshi gruño, por lo visto lo de aumentar la familia lo dejarían para otro momento. Lo cual significaba una cosa. Seguir disfrutando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kenshin y Kaoru se encontraban placidamente dormidos tras haber conseguido que la fierecilla de 4 meses se durmiera. Según Megumi para ese tiempo ya debería dormir por lo menos gran parte de la noche de un tirón. Pero resulto que el hijo era tan cabezota como la madre y cada noche a las 3 y a las 5 se despertaba para poder poner en danza a sus padres.

Pero aquella noche parecía diferente, pues llegaron las 3 y el niño no lloro, ni reclamo la atención de los padres.

**-No me lo puedo creer, lo oyes.**

**-Si-.** Afirmo Ken-. **El sonido del silencio. Por fin.**

Kaoru se inclino sobre su marido y comenzó a trazar sutiles círculos sobre la camisa.

**-Oye amor**-. Dijo Kaoru en un modo muy sutil y le susurro-. **Te hecho de menos.**

**-No me digas-. **Dijo haciéndose el despistado

**-¿Tu no?-. **bajo su mano asta la entrepierna de el-**. Yo diría que si.**

**-Ven aquí fierecilla.**

Y de un golpe la atrapo entre el colchón y el. Era cierto desde hacia ya 6 meses o mas no tenían un momento de intimidad. Primero por el embarazo y luego por el cuidado del niño.

Kenshin la beso con pasión, una pasión oprimida. Sus manos bajaron asta el abdomen de la mujer, que poco a poco iba recobrando su tersura. La acaricio suavemente mientras comenzó a levantar la parte del pijama que le impedía saborear las cumbre gemelas. Que por cierto estaban mas rellenas que nunca por el hecho de que tenían que alimentar a pequeño.

Kaoru por su parte no tardo en poder tocar el abdomen de su marido, tan fuerte y musculoso como lo recordaba.

**-AH! KEN!-.** gimió cuando sintió la lengua de este en su pezón.

Kenshin lo succiono y lamió asta que se puso duro como la piedra, del mismo modo en el que se encontraba su pene erecto. Pero cuando se dirigió al segundo pecho...

**Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**-No por favor ahora no**-. Dijo ken desesperado.

**-Quita-.** Le regaño Kaoru cuando vio que no se movía.

De un salto se levanto y se vistió para ir ver que le pasaba a su rayito de sol. Le niño la miro con esos ojitos azules como el cielo. El parecido físico no dejaba duda, era hijo de su padre. Kaoru lo acuno hasta que se calmo.

**-Ya amor. Estoy aquí. Mami te cuidara.**

_-"¿Y yo que hago en esta situación? También necesito que me cuiden"-._ Se alarmo keshin-. "_Un baño frío, no, mejor, helado._

El niño se las arreglo para fastidiar el momento a sus padres. Pero estaba claro que no se lo fastidiaría a sus tíos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Ah! Dios ...mío! ah!**

**-Misao... no...no te pares.**

Misao tenia las manos sobre el pecho de su novio mientras se movía sobre el. La tensión en su cuerpo era fuerte al igual que la inmensa pasión que sentían ambos. No se paro en ningún instante mientras rozaba sus caderas con las de el. Mientras mantenía caliente el miembro que se encontraba dentro de ella.

Aoshi no era un hombre pasivo en la cama. Pero admitía que Misao era una gran amazona. Y dios santo se lo estaba demostrando.

**-AH**-. Un gemido de placer absoluto salió de la garganta de este.

Aoshi jadeaba desesperado mientras sentía aquella explosión. Por una parte ella ardía y por otro lado el se había derramado en ella. Dios podría haber mayor gloria que aquello. No, el lo dudaba.

Misao con la respiración agitada se tumbo al lado del que un día fue su esposo.

**-Pequeña eso a sido grandioso.**

**-¿Si, verdad?**

**-Dime lo vamos a repetir**-. Le dijo mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-**Mi amor mañana tengo que trabajar y son las cuatro. Déjame dormir un poco. Te prometo que el viernes te compensare por todo.**

El acepto regañadientes. Aoshi tenia un horario muy flexible pues era el jefe, pero ella en cambio no. Y pese a insistir para que trabajaran juntos ella dijo que no. Que seria mejor tener una parte de sus vidas separadas. Para no caer en la monotonía. Lo más raro de ello era que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron junto nunca cayeron en la monotonía. Pero bueno quien era el para decirle que no, solo un hombre que la amaba con pasión y que daría la vida por ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**Bueno, pues las habitaciones ya están listas-.** Comento el oji azul.

**-Eh... ah si.**

**-¿Pequeña te ocurre algo?-.** se acercó a Misao y la abrazo.

-**No es que últimamente me siento muy cansada.**

**-¿Has ido al medico?**

**-No. Pero la última vez que fui...**

-**Cuando...-.** la corto muy serio.

**-Pues poco antes de nacer Kenji.**

**-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?-.** parecía estar furioso.

**-Tranquilo amor no es nada, me sentía cansada, nada más. No tienes que ponerte así**-. Le acaricio la mejilla**-. Además solo fue falta de hierro, sabes que en mi familia somos propensos a ser de metal-.** Rió.

**-Pero deseo saberlo todo, incluso eso. ¿No ves que me preocupo por ti?-.** la abrazo-. **No se que aria si algo te llegara a suceder.**

-**Deja los dramatismo para otro momento. Pero prometo decírtelo la próxima vez.**

**-Bien ¿iras al medico?**

**-Me he comprado las vitaminas que me dio la ultima vez. Seguro que es por eso, además en el trabajo estamos con un proyecto muy importante. Pero si en unos días veo que no se me pasa iré.**

**-Como quieras-.** Le dijo no muy convencido. Mira que la chica podía ser cabezota.

**-Por cierto quiero pedirte un favor. Mañana vendrás a casa a cenar.**

**-Eso no es un favor, pues lo ago con gran placer.**

**-Bien entonces ven a eso de las 8. Y no te retrases-.** Grito mientras se alejaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Misao decidió ir a ver a los Himura. El niño era monisimo, y tenia ganas de coger lo. Además hacia tiempo que no hablaba con Kaoru. Seria un buen momento para relajarse y disfrutar en buena compañía.

DIN-DON

**-Sorpresa¿Como esta mi sobrinito?.**

**-Misao. ¿Que haces aquí?**

**-De visita-.** Sonrió-. **Pero tu deberías irte de vacaciones. Menuda cara.**

**-No te creas. Iría con sumo placer. Y es la cara de una madre. **

**-¿Vamos un bebe tan pequeño no puede dar tantos problemas?**

**-Eso mismo pensaba yo antes. Pero resulta que en mi caso, el hijo es digno de su padre, no da paz.**

**-Vaya hombre. Seguro que se le pasara.**

**-Si, últimamente estamos mejor. Pero esta hecho todo un guerrero.**

**-Si pero seguro que luego será tan tierno y cariñoso como su padre.**

**-Esperemos-.** Sonrió-. **Te traeré un poco de te, así charlaremos más a gusto. Hasta que el niño despierte.**

Misao vio salir a su amiga mientras veía a Ken entrar.

**-Cuanto tiempo sin verte hermanita.**

**-Lo mismo digo¿como estas?.**

**-Bien, bastante bien. Aunque Kenji en igual que su madre, un cabezota.**

**-Vaya hombre-.** Estaba claro que era digno hijo de sus padres.

-**De verdad, no para asta conseguir lo que quiere y eso que apenas tiene 5 meses.**

**-Bueno pero de mayor será tan bueno y bondadoso como su madre.**

**-Eso espero**-. La abrazo-. **Bueno voy a la ducha. Te quedaras a cenar.**

-**Hoy no puedo tengo una cena con Aoshi.**

**-Si tienes razón suena mejor.**

Kenshin salió y vio a Kaoru.

-**Me voy a la ducha Koi.**

**-Bien**-.Entró en el salón.

**-Y dime Mi-chan ¿a que viene tu visita?**

-¿**Otra vez? Kaoru te lo he dicho dos veces ya. Vengo a ver a mi sobrinito. Deberías cuidarte la cabeza.**

**-Oye mi cabeza esta de maravilla-. **Le dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón.

**-Ai..-. **se cejo la joven.

**-Lo que yo quiero oír es el además...**

**-Y además venia a contarte...**

**-Sabia que había algo más-.** Sonrió victoriosa.

**-Bueno me lo he estado pensando bien y esta noche le diré a Aoshi que deseo volver con el. A vivir con el.**

**-¿Sin casaros antes?**

**-Lo amo. Además eso vendrá con el tiempo. Y como hoy en día no esta mal visto que una pareja viva junta. Pues a intentarlo.**

**-¿Es lo que desea?**

**-Si.**

Kaoru salto de alegría y abrazo a Misao deseándole suerte. En ese momento kenji despertó y Misao pudo darle su dosis de abrazos y achuchones. Y pese a que normalmente el niño se quejaría, esta vez sonrió.

Estaba claro que los ojos esmeralda de la joven lo habían cautivado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-¿Bueno Aoshi ya te vas?-.** pregunto Hannya.

**-Si. Misao me espera.**

**-Me alegro que todo vaya bien.**

**-Y yo.**

Hannya salió mientras Aoshi recogía unos documentos. Tenia una corazonada. Y sabia que algo bueno pasaría esa noche.

**-Señor!-.** Entro acalorada la mujer.

-**Cara. ¿Sucede algo?**

-**Si. Alec Kindkaid. En la línea 3.**

**-¿Qué¿ahora?**

Alec era el empresario estadounidense mediante el cual consiguieron llegar al mercado. Y además su contacto en aquel país.

**-¿No puede esperar?**

**-No. Dijo que era urgente.**

Aoshi se resigno y cogió el teléfono. Si era urgente seria algo muy serio y algo muy largo. Adiós a la cena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Perfecto.**

Misao había terminado de preparar los detalles de la magnifica cena. Era una velada muy especial, y intentaría que todo aquello fuera un hermoso recuerdo; sin fallos. Llevaba puesto un vestido palabra de honor blanco, ceñido asta medio muslo donde comenzaba la cola, una pequeña cola. En verdad parecía un vestido de novia. Pero le encantaba el corte que tenia, y se enamoro de el la primera vez que lo vio.

En los pies llevaba unas sandalias blancas, que tenían un ribete de brillantes chispas. El pelo se lo recogió en una coleta alta, mientras que unos rizos caían sobre su espalda y hombros. Misao no era dada al maquillaje, por eso opto por un estilo natural y fresco.

**-Y de postre fresas.**

Cuando todo estaba listo miro al reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban 10 minutos para la hora. Así que decidió sentarse en el sillón y esperarlo tranquilamente. Tomo su libro de lectura "No debo amarte" y se puso a leer.

El tiempo paso, pero estaba tan inmersa en la lectura que no lo noto. Cuando miro la hora ya eran las 9:00.

_-"Que extraño, Aoshi nunca se retrasa tanto. ¿Abra ocurrido algo?"_

El medio la inundo, talvez tubo algún accidente y ella no se entero. Alarmada llamo a su celular, pero el no respondió. Llamo a su despacho y le dio comunicando una serie de preguntas surgieron en su mente¿Por qué no la llamo¿Por qué no tenia el celular encendido? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

Decidió esperar un poco más. Talvez se había retrasado por el trabajo, no seria la primera vez. Siempre que tenia algo importante entre manos ocurría lo mismo. Era un adicto al trabajo, sobre todo a los trabajos que le suponían un reto. Era su modo de sentirse vivo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Bien señor Kinkaid así se ara... si... por supuesto, ningún problema. Buenas tardes.**

**-Se acabo**-. Afirmo Cara-. **Dios estoy agotada**.

**-Si ese hombre sabe lo que se hace y lo peor es que es un gran jugador. Tenemos que estar muy atentos.**

**-No se preocupe jefe, todo saldrá bien.**

**-Si-.** Aoshi miro al reloj; las doce de la noche-. **Mierda**.

Se levanto y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

**-¿Ocurre algo?**

**-Si quede con Misao, y se me fue. **

**-Bueno hoy ya es tarde.-.** se acercó a el-. **Que le parece si tomamos un trago.**

Ella le sonreía sensualmente. El lo noto, y aunque era una mujer muy tentativa el ya había aprendido la lección. Y no merecía la pena.

-**Cara no puedo le prometí que iría.**

**-Le recuerdo que están separados, y dudo que le abra la puerta ha estas horas-.** Sonrió maliciosamente _"Antes le daría con la puerta en las narices si supiera que has estado conmigo todo el tiempo. Y que por ello has llegado tarde. Pobrecita." _

**-Ese no es el problema-.** Le enseño las llaves de la casa**-. No será la primera vez que llego cuando ella duerme.**

Aoshi no supo porque pero se sintió de maravilla cuando le hecho en cara que dormía con ella siempre que se le antojara. Lo cual dicho de otro modo seria siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pese a conducir al limite de velocidad, no pudo llegar antes de la una. Cuando llego un puñal atravesó su corazón. "_Mi gran noche"_ se dijo. A un lado estaba la mesa, colocado de un modo sublime, con velas incluidas. Velas que ya se habían consumido.

Y al otro extremo, ella. Misao estaba bellísima, y tiernamente dormida sobre el brazo del sofá. Aoshi se acerco sin emitir ningún sonido y se agacho frente a ella. Que linda era, como siempre.

Le acaricio la mejilla.

**-Llegas tarde**-. Dijo despertando.

**-Lo lamento mucho, el señor Kinkaid llamo a ultima hora y... de verdad perdóname. No era mi intención.**

**-Como digas. Tienes la comida en la nevera. Si quieres puedes calentártela y marcharte o marcharte directamente.**

**-No te pongas así.**

**-ME PONGO COMO ME DA LA REAL GANA-.** Exclamo.

**-...**

**-Es que no te das cuenta...-. **dijo intentando contener el enfado que sentía. ¿Podía ser en realidad más ciego de lo que parecía?

**-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Estaba trabajando.**

**-Pues yo no lo sabia. ¿Con quien estabas?. **

**-Con... con Cara... ¿Por que?-.**

-...-. Misao giró sobre sus alones.

**-No pensaras que te he engañado. Yo te amo a ti. Cometí un error pero no podremos seguir adelante si no estas dispuesta darme, sinceramente una nueva oportunidad para redimirme-.** Esa era la ultima baza que tenia, si no la convencía se acabaría.

**-Cuando me has dicho le nombre de esa mujer se me a pasado por la cabeza-. **Admitió-. **Pero eso no es lo que me ha alterado. Aoshi**, l**o que pasa es que no sabia si estabas bien o si habías tenido algún accidente. Mi problema al igual que tu me dijiste el otro día era el no saber si estas bien o mal. Si te pasó algo o no. Por que¿porque no me llamaste¿Es que te parece mucho pedir? Con un simple: _Misao me ha llamado tal persona y tendremos que retrasar la cena; no te preocupes_. Con eso hubiera bastado.**

**-Yo...-.** era un inútil, tenia razón, tuvo que llamarla-. **Lo siento no volverá a ocurrir**.

Misao estaba fuera de sus casillas y quería descansar un poco.

-**Aoshi perdona me he pasado un poco. No debí gritarte-.** Le dio un besito**-. No pasa nada, pero me voy a dormir.**

**-...**

**-Cierra la puerta tras de ti.**

Un modo muy sutil para despacharlo. Pero totalmente comprensible. Había sido un bruto y se lo merecía. Afligido, salió del apartamento. Cogió su coche y se fue a su casa.

Cuando llego y entro su móvil sonó. Era un mensaje.

"Llámame loca, pero me da igual. Lo que quería decirte era que te quiero y quiero vivir contigo. Tendré preparadas mis cosas para mañana por la tarde. So idiota."

Aoshi se quedo plantado como un arbusto. ¿Pero no estaba enfadada?

_-"Que importa volveremos a estar juntos"_

No pudo reprimir un grito de victoria. Ahora a moverse con pies de plomo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Kaoru gracias por tu ayuda.**

**-Gracias a ti me he distraída organizando las cosas de la casa.**

**-Parece mentira pero en una semana no hice nada. No aguantaba una semana más sin ponerlo todo en orden.**

**-Bueno es normal. Por cierto como va la campaña de pintalabios "Pasión"**

**-Genial, ya lo tenemos organizado. Te digo yo que va a ser un éxito.**

**-Yo quiero uno.**

Entre risas, cuentos y anécdotas pasaron la tarde poniéndolo todo a punto.

**-Buenas noche.**

**-Adios.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La felicidad de aquella arde duro apenas una hora.

-**Como que te vas!**

**-Veras, Kindkaid nos a conseguido un magnifico contrato, pero este solo se llevara a cabo si yo me reúno con el director de la empresa Sonit.**

**-¿Y cuando te vas?**

**-Mañana por la mañana.**

**-MAÑANA**

**-Si. Quería decírtelo antes, pero estaba tan feliz de que estuviéramos juntos. No quería arruinarlo-.** Se excuso.

Misao lo pensó unos instantes.

_-"Tendre que decírselo cuando vuelva"_ **De acuerdo. ¿Y Hannya va contigo?**

-**Pues no-.** Dijo mientras se dirigía a su mesa de trabajo.

**-Pero si el siempre de ayuda con estos negocios.**

**-Si pero Kenshin lo necesita.**

**-Y entonces...-.** Misao lo miro a los ojos-. **Oh no, no, no, no...**

**-Yo no puedo hacer nada.**

**-Con Cara! Por dios santo Aoshi ¿estas loco?**

**-Misao de juro que no pasara nada.**

**-Y debo creerte-.** Se fue a la cocina. Aoshi la siguió-. **Aoshi te vas de viaje...**

**-A trabajar.**

**-DE viaje con la mujer que me engañaste.**

-...-. era imposible negar lo obvio-. **Por favor confía en mi.**

**-Hagamos algo, yo te engaño con otro y luego me voy a trabajar con el al extranjero.**

-...-. el sintió el dolor en el pecho; celos, ira todo en uno. Se le reflejo en la cara.

**-Si. Así me siento yo-.** Tomo aire-. Solo diré una cosa. Haz lo que te plazca y lo que creas que es mejor. Pero te aseguro una cosa. Si por alguna razón, yo desconfió, o simplemente sufro, claro esta más de lo que lo estoy haciendo ahora... atente a las consecuencias.

Aquel día y aquella noche se encerró en la habitación de invitados. Cuando se despertó y bajo a desayunar se encontró la nota.

"Te amo mi amor. Eres mi vida, mi luz y esperanza. Se que desconfías y tienes razón, soy un canalla. Pero no deseo volver a sentirme como lo hice cuando te perdí. Sentirme muerto. Por favor confía en mi, no te defraudare lo juro.

Siempre tuyo Aoshi"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días fueron pasando con bastante tranquilidad. Aoshi la llamaba todos los días y pasaban un buen rato hablando. En verdad lo extrañaba y dudaba. Pero no podía acusarle de algo que no sabia. Además se propuso creerle, y lo aria.

Un día antes de su regreso, Aoshi no la llamo. Y decidió llamarlo ella.

**-Hola Misao-chan.**

Misao se quedo de piedra. ¿Que hacia esa mujer con el celular de Aoshi?

**-¿Sigues hay Mi-chan?**

**-Para usted señora Shinomori.**

**-Querida, tienes tanto de señora Shinomori como yo. **

**-...**

**-El sueño de serlo y... la cama.**

**-Como te atreves.**

**-¿Es que he dicho alguna mentira?**

**-...**

**-Lo ves, ves como no miento.**

**-Dile a Aoshi que se ponga.**

**-No puede, el pobre esta rendido. Ya sabes de trabajar tanto-. **Dijo con retintín.

**-Zorra.**

**-No te equivocas, yo lo amo y luchare por el. Además no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que ago. Ahora te dejo. Yo también estoy agotada.**

Y colgó. Cara volvió a la mesa. Aoshi llego del baño.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-.** pregunto.

**-No nada-.** El metre apareció-. **Señores que les parece si pedimos.**

**-Excelente idea señorita**-. Anuncio Kinkaid.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misao salió corriendo de casa. Cogió el coche y condujo como loca. Para ella no existían las normas de circulación ni las leyes. Solo el dolor.

Toco la puerta de la casa.

**-Misao¿que ocurre¿Que haces aquí?**

**-Kyo... no... no aguanto más-.** Y se abrazo a el mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas-. **Se acabo para siempre.**

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

Bueno díganme ¿que les pareció? He intentado hacerlo más largo de lo normal, por que hoy es un día muy especial.

Hoy mi amiga Alis-chan celebra sus cumpleaños, y quería hacerle un regalito. Pues es una persona que me ayudo mucho al principio y que sigue dándome buenos consejos. Gracias. Por eso amiga, esto es para ti. Espero que lo disfrutes de la lecura. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS / ZORIONAK.

Y que todos los demás, espero que hayáis disfrutado también con la lectura, tanto como yo e disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo; y este fic. De verdad que agradezco el apoyo que me han ofrecido todo este tiempo.

**Alis-chan: **tus fics son maravillosos. Disfruta este capitulo y este día.

**Gabyhyatt: **lo del machismo a mi tampoco me agrada. Pero si es para poner a las arpías en su lugar voto a favor. Como ves Kenji esta dando guerra y la perra digo Cara también. Al fin a conseguido su objetivo.(oye me envías el video clip)

**Luna Sol Nocturno: **Enviar la a la antártica seria un buen plan uajajajaja, pero que me dices si mandáramos a Cara al sol. Se convertiría en una estrella, aunque se chamuscaría jujujuju. Bueno por ahora ves que a ganado. La vida no es siempre color de rosas. Cuídate y besos. Animo con tus fics.

**Silvia-chan: **Como ves Cara a usado su carta y ahora Misao esta dolida. Sobre la antorcha, tendrás que pasarte por una más grande, porque la tía me salió más víbora de lo que creía. Tendré que llamar a Luck Skaiwalker para que me lleve a la luz. Jejejeje. Besos.

**Ali-chan6: **Bueno y que te pareció? Mi musa regreso y la verdad es que me he quedado bastante satisfecha con este capitulo. Ah y como le he dicho a Silvia-chan hay que hacer antorchas tamaño XXXXXXLLLL. Jajaja. Haber si tu también actualizas que ya tengo ganas. Por cierto te deje algún reviews? Bueno ahora mirare. Cuídate compañera y jefa.

**Lady ai Shinomori: **como ves lo de ser meloso se fini. Y la alegría y la felicidad. Dios todo lo que hice en el anterior capitulo a la basura. Es que esta Aoshi no escarmienta¿será cegato?. Me alegro de que te aya gustado Megumi, todavía pienso que saldrá un poquito más. No se, lo pensare. Y si te digo la verdad a mi también me suele traer sin cuidado. Es muy difícil que me caiga bien. Peor el que lo consigue, tiene una lectora fiel. Bueno eso si es que me pongo a leer algún fic en el que ella sea protagonista. Besos.

**Milk chan: **la tormenta ya esta aquí. Y a desatado fuentes rachas de vientos y marejadas. Se acabo para siempre como bien a dicho Misao. Cuídate mucho.

Y como ya me es costumbre pido a todos los lectores de Yin Yang su apoyo mediante los reviews. Incluso tomatazos.

Cuídense mucho.

Misao de Shinamori


	9. ¿donde estas?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"**_blablablablablablablabla" _pensamientos**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo nueve¿dónde estas?**

Kyo se encontraba en la cocina calentando un poco de leche con miel. La aparición de Misao fue toda una sorpresa para el y más en el estado que había llegado.

_"La pobre esta destrozada. Me pregunto ¿Qué abra ocurrido?"_

Tomo una taza para verter el liquido caliente.

_"Si asta la semana pasada esta feliz. Muy feliz."_

Se dirigió a la habitación donde encontró a Misao recostada en la cama. Los ojos perdidos en la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Kyo la contemplo un instante.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Buenos días a todos!.-** saludo una alegre Misao.

**-Buenos días Missy.**

**-¿Hola Kyo que tal?**

**-Yo fabulosamente bien. Pero a ti te veo increíblemente bien.**

**-Si. Es un día maravilloso. Muy hermoso.**

-**Ya**-. "_Talvez este enferma"_

-**Kyo**!-. Se sorprendió la mujer cuando su compañero le puso la mano en la frente.

**-Si tiene que ser eso.**

**-¿El que?**

**-Pues fiebre no tienes así que tus sentidos han dejado de funcionar. Deberías ir al medico para que te revisara.**

**-A mi me funciona todo perfectamente. Ahora más que nunca.**

**-Querida esta lloviendo como si fuera el diluvio universal. Pero a pesar de todo as dicho que es un día maravilloso.**

**-Para mi si.**

Kyo la miro un instante.

**-Oye y que querías decir con "A mi me funciona todo perfectamente. Ahora más que nunca."**

**-Todavía no puedo decírtelo**. Pero si quieres una pista-. Guardo silenció.

**-Bueno dímela ya.**

**-Levo un tesoro.**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El hombre se acercó a la cama.

-**Tomate esto.**

**-¿Que es?**

**-Leche con miel.**

**-No gracias. No me apetece.**

**-Tómatelo, te sentara bien.**

Misao bebió lo que le dio su amigo, pese a no tener ganas. Pero a pesar de todo...

**-Vengo aquí a molestarte y tu me tratas tan...tan bien.**

**-No digas nada. Somos amigos.**

**-Pero...yo no tengo derecho a...**

**-Misao escúchame. El que ayas venido aquí... que... que ayas pensado en mi en un momento... en el que necesitas apoyo, me llena de orgullo...**

**-...**

**-Es como si me demostraras que no solo somos amigo, sino que somos muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos. Y bueno... me has demostrado que soy importante para ti... hacia tiempo que no me sentía así, que me necesitaran y que pensaran que yo pudiera ayudar.**

**-Kyo.**

**-Me he sentido especial. Y eso me agrada.**

El silencio se apodero de la sala asta que Kyo hablo.

**-Pero bueno, que chorradas estoy diciendo...-** se puso la mano en la cabeza-. **Pensaras que...**

**-Te quiero mucho-. **Lo abrazo Misao-. **Gracias por estar cuando lo necesito. Eres delos pocos que cuenta con mi confianza en estos momentos.**

**-Pues te pido que confíes más en mi y me cuentes que te a pasado**.

-... -. Misao se aparto de el.

**-Misao bienes en plena noche a mi casa llorando y diciendo que es el fin. Me preocupas. Que a pasado. Dímelo.**

**-...**

**-. Por favor, no soporto verte así.**

Misao tomo aire para llenar por completo sus pulmones. Y lo miro a los ojos. Desde que comenzó a trabajar había conocido a muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, pero nadie como el. Su carácter era tan tierno. Parecía que nada de lo que le ocurriera le afectara. Pero en cambio le afectaba todo lo que le pasara a los demás. Era peculiar. Seguramente el conocerlo en un momento en el que necesitaba un hombro para llorar los habría unido tanto. Pero realmente era un hombre maravilloso.

Si no hubiera sido por el Aoshi y ella no...

**-Kyo... de acuerdo te lo contare todo...**

**-Bien.**

**-Veras Aoshi se marchó hace una semana... con ...con Cara...**

**-Dios santo. Ese hombre es imbecil**.

**-El me a llamado todos los días.-.** una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios-. **Incluso dos veces... eso me hacia sentir bien... pero...**

**-¿Pero que?**

**-Hoy no llamo. Se supone que llega mañana... pero no lo hico... y decidí llamarlo yo-.** Las lagrimas asomaron en su rostro- **Kyo a sido horrible**-. Se abrazo a su amigo.

**-Mi-chan...-.** la abrazaba.

-**Fue esa mujer la que contesto y me dijo que estaba rendido de tanto trabajar.**

**-Pero eso es normal, trabajar cansa.**

**-Kyo no solo eso, también me dijo que lo que ella teníamos en común con Aoshi era la cama... y... Me duele tanto**

**-Misao me parece extraño que Aoshi la dejara contestar si eso fuera así. No se, creo que hay algo raro... no se si deberías fiarte de lo que ella te diga. tal vez sea mentira.**

Misao elevo su rostro y tomo el de Kyo entre sus pequeñas manos.

**-Gracias. Siempre que e discutido con el, incluso cuando no me conocías bien, as intentado darme una perspectiva más hermosa... la mejor de cada situación... pero esto no tiene solución.**

**-Misao... ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti.**

Misao se apoyo en su hombro mientras suaves sollozos llenaban la habitación.

**-Estas segura de que no deseas verle de nuevo. Que no quieres ninguna clase de unión con el.**

**-Si te dijera que si mentiría... pese a todo lo amo y no se si podré olvidarlo...pero no quiero seguir sufriendo así... ojala estuviera lejos de aquí.**

**-Segura...**

**-Si. Pero a pesar te la distancia siempre estaré unido a el... aunque consiguiera olvidarlo...**

**-No entiendo que quieres decir.**

**-Yo... tengo poco más 2 meses de embarazo.**

Kyo se sorprendió al oír la. "_De eso se trataba"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola somos Misao y Aoshi. Si deseas dejar un mensaje hazlo después de la señal.

Piiiiiiii

-**Misao, Soy Aoshi, por favor si me oyes coge el teléfono... bueno como quieras... solo llamaba para pedirte perdón he estado de reunión todo el día y después de cena... por eso te llamaba, además me apetecía oír tu voz... yo te amo y bueno quería oír tu voz... cuídate.**

La llamada se corto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente:

Hola somos Misao y Aoshi. Si deseas dejar un mensaje hazlo después de la señal.

Piiiiiiii

**-Misao, que extraño siempre sueles estar a esta hora... ¿ocurrió algo? Bueno ya hablaremos de eso cuando vuelva... mi amor... lo siento mucho pero me voy a retrasar... sabes que te amo. Yo... cuídate ¿si?**

Misao escucho el mensaje mientras recogía sus cosas.

**-No te preocupes, yo sabia perfectamente que te ibas a retrasa... como no... ya la tienes a ella... para que darse prisa en volver... **

Cogió sus cosas y salió como alma que lleva al diablo. No había vuelta atrás. Un error lo comete cualquiera, eso lo sabia. Pero el ya se llevaba la palma.

Misao entro en el taxi que la llevaría a casa de Kaoru, necesitaba hablar con ella. Contarle a alguien familiar lo que le ocurría. Pese a que Kyo era el mejor confidente, sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella y despedirse de la mejor familia que nadie podía tener.

_-"Aoshi eres un mal nacido. Primero me engañaste en nuestra propia cama con esa... y para colmo trabajas con ella y no hiciste nada para alejarla de ti. Una buena empleada. Como no, yo solo sirvo para hacerte las tareas de la casa ¿no es así? Pues se acabo... es la ultima vez que me tomas el pelo... nunca... nunca más creeré en tu palabra... conseguí perdonarte una vez... pero esta vez no hay solución... ni por... ni por mi bebe."_

Se acaricio su vientre. Que todavía a sus dos meses y medio de embarazo seguía firme.

_-"Perdóname mi amor... se que es injusto para ti... pero más injusto seria darte una familia desestructurada... te amo pequeñín y moveré cielo y tierra para hacerte feliz... perdóname."_

Las lagrimas salieron de los hermosos ojos de Misao. La casa Himura se alzaba ante ella.

**-Señorita.**

**-¿Si?**

**-La vida es como una flor**-. Le dijo el conductor**-. Es hermoso verlo crecer y llena de gozo nuestros corazones. Asta que se marchita.**

**-...**

**-Pero lo mas maravilloso es ver como resurge de nuevo para volver con más fuerza que nunca a hacernos felices.**

**-Con fuerza-.** Susurro Misao.

**-Todo sucede por algo. Nuestra fuerza reside en aprender de ellas, para resurgir de nuevo. Para no hundirnos y seguir adelante son paso firme. **

Misao sonrió. Tenia razón. ahora estaba dolida. Pero tenia algo por lo que luchar, algo por lo que seguir adelante. Ella también resurgiría de sus cenizas para volver a vivir.

Cuando pago el hombre añadió.

**-Eso lo dice mi mujer. Yo personalmente cambio la flor por el fénix-.** Misao sonrió-. **Es más masculino. ¿No cree?**

Misao afirmo. Y se dirigió ha hablar con Kaoru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Señoras y señores los pasajeros del vuelo 3521 con destino Paris pasen por la puerta de embarque 5. Gracias.

**-¿Misao estas segura de esto?**

**-Si Kyo.**

**-Pero ¿que me dices de Kaoru y tus amigos?**

**-Ellos lo entenderán. Yo necesito tiempo para olvidar y poder seguir adelante.**

**-Se que es lo mejor para ti. Pero pese a todo lo que el te hico. Bueno no crees que deberías decirle que...**

**-NO.**

-**Mi-chan-.** Le paso un brazo por el hombro-. **Lo único que quiero es que no te arrepientas de tus decisiones. Pues eso no lo soportarías, duele más que una tracción. Te lo aseguro.**

**-Gracias Kyo. Pero asta que no ponga en orden mi corazón y mi cabeza no puedo hablar con el. Seguramente volvería a caer de nuevo. Como las abejas a la miel. Ya veré lo que ago después.**

**-Como desees vamos-.** Sonrió-. **La Francia nos espera.**

Misao embarco en el avión que la llevaría su nuevo hogar. Un lugar sin recuerdos. Un lugar para descansar. "_Algún día lo sabrás Aoshi. Pero ahora solo nos aria más daños a los dos. Y pese a todo no quiero que sufras. Adiós amor mi. Que seas feliz con... con ... ella."_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hola somos Misao y Aoshi. Si deseas dejar un mensaje hazlo después de la señal.

Piiiiiiii

**-¿Otra vez? Misao no se que esta pasando llevo 5 días intentando hablar contigo y ya me estoy hartan. No se a que juegas o si es verdad que no estas cuando te llamo. Pero... (suspiro)... llámame te lo ruego me estoy desesperando... te amo... llegare a Japón a eso de las 7 de la tarde... si pudieras ir al aeropuerto... yo... me aria muy feliz.**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Señoras y señores los pasajeros del vuelo 8875 procedente de USA desembarcara por la puerta 4. Gracias.

Aoshi descendió por el pasillo. Con la esperanza de volver a ver a Misao. La había echado tanto de menos. Como deseaba estrecharla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Sentir aquel cuerpecito contra el suyo.

Cara lo seguía por detrás_. "Como es posible... como es que no a caído en mis redes... dos semanas completas los dos y nada... parece de hielo. Seguro que es por esa maldita bruja. Ja pero ya veras la sorpresita que te espera cuando llegues a casa._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Antes de su regreso, Cara y Aoshi se encontraban cenando con sus socios americanos.

**-Si me disculpan**-. Anuncio Aoshi mientras se dirigía a los servicios.

En ese instante sonó su celular.

-**Disculpen voy a atender. Puede que sea importante.**

**-Adelante.**

Cara se alejo de la mesa y contesto.

**-Hola Misao-chan.**

La mujer no obtuvo respuesta "Esta es mi oportunidad"

**-¿Sigues hay Mi-chan?**

**-Para usted señora Shinomori.**

**-Querida, tienes tanto de señora Shinomori como yo. **

**-...**

**-El sueño de serlo y... la cama.**

**-Como te atreves.**

**-¿Es que he dicho alguna mentira?**

**-...**

**-Lo ves, ves como no miento.**

**-Dile a Aoshi que se ponga.**

**-No puede, el pobre esta rendido. Ya sabes de trabajar tanto-. **Dijo con retintín.

**-Zorra.**

**-No te equivocas, yo lo amo y luchare por el. Además no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que ago. Ahora te dejo. Yo también estoy agotada.**

Y colgó. Cara volvió a la mesa. Aoshi llego del baño.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-.** pregunto.

**-No nada-.** El metre apareció-. **Señores que les parece si pedimos.**

**-Excelente idea señorita**-. Anuncio Kinkaid.

La cena fue excepcional y el trato que recibieron durante su estancia impecable. En el ascensor Cara y Aoshi apenas hablaron. Asta que cogieron el pasillo que los llevaría a las habitaciones.

-**Todo a salido a pedir de boca-.** Dijo Cara cuando Aoshi introducía la llave en la puerta de su dormitorio.

**-La verdad es que así a sido. Buenas noches.**

Aoshi intento cerrar la puerta cuando Cara lo interrumpió.

**-Tal vez podíamos darle un final redondo a esta velada**-. Dijo con una voz muy sensual-. ¿**No crees?**

**-Claro-.** Sonrió Aoshi-. **Buena idea. Un baño de burbuja.**

**-Si-.** Cara se le acerco.

**-Con mucha espuma...**

**-aja-.** Mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

**-Y la voz de la mujer que amo-.** Continuo Aoshi.

Cara intento besarle cuando el la agarro de las muñecas y la saco de nuevo al pasillo.

**-Empezare por el final y llamare a Misao ahora mismo. Gracias por la idea. Chao.**

Y cerro la puerta en sus narices. "_Maldita sea"_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_"Y a pesar de todo soy incapaz de odiar ese cuerpo de plata y esa cartera de oro"_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aoshi llamo a casa pero nadie le contesto.

-**Talvez aya salido con sus amigas. El otro día me dijo que tenían intenciones de ir al cine. Puede que hayan ido a la sesión de noche.**

Se tumbo boca arriba.

**-Dios te hecho de menos. La próxima vez te traigo conmigo.**

Aoshi pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces. Sobre todo en aquel día en que la perdió por primera vez.

_ > Aoshi la volvió a besar con fervor y después se comenzó a mecer. Sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio, pero poco después comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y fuertes._

_-Dios... ah ah ah ah... si... Si Aoshi... Dame, dame mas._

_Gemía ella y el como un perrito obediente le daba lo que le pedía. En cuestión de minutos terminaron por derramarse el uno en el otro. El placer llego a su fin para dar paso al cansancio. > _

Y después

> -_Suéltame._

_-No quiero que te vayas-. Dijo en su oído-. No me dejes._

_-Déjame-. Insistió. En ese momento solo podía irse. Si se quedaba, no lo soportaría._

_-Yo te amo._

_**-**VASTA YA_

_El grito fue desesperado, Aoshi se quedo mudo, sin fuerzas soltó el agarre. Misao se tambaleo como pudo al taxi y se marcho. Todo acabo._

_-Te amo. Te amos. Te amo > _

No nunca más la volvería a perderla. Jamás.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Jefe ¿busacas a alguien?**

**-Que?... no.. no Cara no pasa nada.**

**-Tengo el coche en el pasquín. ¿Deseas que te lleve?**

**-No te molestes. Yo también tengo el coche aquí mismo.**

**-Bueno entonces...**

Aoshi ni siquiera se despidió. Cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa.

-"_Es que no has oído los mensajes... por que no estas aquí. Tenia tantas ganas de besar tus labios, de acariciarte y hacerte mía... gemir de placer. Siempre e sabido que te amaba. Pero ahora me di cuenta de que te amo hasta la locura."_

Aoshi entro en la casa. La cual estaba vacía.

Sorprendido se dirigió a la habitación para deshacer la maleta. Cuando llego vio la luz del contestador automático encendido. Pulso el botón y...

_**-Misao, Soy Aoshi, por favor si me oyes coge el teléfono... bueno como quieras... solo llamaba para pedirte perdón he estado de reunión todo el día y después de cena... por eso te llamaba, además me apetecía oír tu voz... yo te amo y bueno quería oír tu voz... cuídate.**_

_**-Misao, que extraño siempre sueles estar a esta hora... ¿ocurrió algo? Bueno ya hablaremos de eso cuando vuelva... mi amor... lo siento mucho pero me voy a retrasar... sabes que te amo. Yo... cuídate ¿si?**_

**-Pero que pasa aquí.**

Alarmado tomo el teléfono y llamo a Kenshin, una cosa era que no lo llamara y otra muy diferente que ni siquiera hubiera recibido los mensajes.

**-¿Diga?**

**-Kenshin soy Aoshi. ¿Esta Misao ahí?**

**-Maldito desgraciado te voy a...-. **Kaoru le quito el teléfono a su marido.

**-¿Aoshi?**

**-¿Kaoru que le esta pasando a kenshin?. ¿Donde esta Misao?**

**-Lo siento pero será mejor que no vuelvas a llamar.**

Le colgaron el teléfono.

**-Pero que...-.** Aoshi se estaba enfureciendo.

Cogió el coche y se dirigió a casa de los Himura. Al llegar.

**-¿Que haces aquí?-. **dijo kaoru asombrada-. **Te dije...**

**-Se muy bien que es lo que me as dicho y me importa un pepino. ¿Donde diablos esta Misao?**

**-No esta aquí.**

**-No me lo creo. En casa no esta y no a contestado a mis mensajes-.** Entro de un empujón a la casa-. **MISAO!**

**-Baja a vos Kenji esta dormido.**

**-Entonces dime donde...-.** no pudo de terminar de hablar cuando un puño lo golpeo.

**-Maldito desgraciado te mato.**

**-Kenshin cálmate.**

**-Calmarme después de lo que a hecho.**

**-Pero se pude saber que he hecho-.** La cara de Aoshi mostraba real confusión y Kaoru lo noto.

**-Todavía tienes la cara de pregunta ¿qué a pasado?**

**-Kenshin tranquilízate. Aoshi siéntate por favor.**

**-¡Que?**

**-Tu también Ken.**

Los tres se sentaron.

-**Aoshi... Misao no esta aquí.**

**-Entonces...**

**-No lo sabemos-.** Respondió a toda prisa Kenshin.

**-No me entero de nada**-. Aoshi cada vez estaba peor. Se sentía peor.

**-Aoshi ¿que paso con Cara?**

**-¿Cara, que a pasado. Ella estaba conmigo en el viaje que he hecho.**

**-Si de eso nos hemos dado cuenta-.** Ironizo el pelirrojo-. **Fija te tu que hasta Misao se entero.**

**-...**

**-Aoshi, Misao sabe que la engañaste.**

**-Otra vez-. **Puntualizo Ken.

-**Enga..engañarla**-. Aoshi se quedo blanco.

Kenshin y Kaoru se alarmaron. Aquello no era un respuesta normal.

**-Un... un momento no es el día de los santos inocentes. Y dejadme deciros que es una inocentada de muy mal gusto.**

**-Aoshi ella misma se lo contó.**

**-¿Ella?**

**-Cara.**

Aoshi se levanto enfurecido y salió de la casa.

**-Kenshin aquí hay gato encerrado. Ve con el.**

**-Ni hablar.**

**-Entonces iré yo.**

Antes de que Koaru diera un paso Ken ya se subió al coche de Aoshi.

**-¿Que diablos haces?**

**-Ir contigo.**

**-NO hace falta.**

**-Aoshi ¿que a pasado¿Que esta pasando?**

**-Eso mismo voy a averiguar.**

Aoshi arranco y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la oficina. Allí consiguió la dirección de Cara.

En casa de Cara. Al abrir la puerta.

**-Dime la verdad.**

**-Aoshi mi... Kenshin.**

**-Le as llamado a Misao alguno de estos días-. **La ira se reflejaba en sus ojos-. ¿**Contesta**?

**-No, no la he llamado-.** Lo cual era verdad.

-**Hablaste con ella mientras os encontrabais de viaje**-. Dijo Ken, empezándose a dar cuenta por donde iban los tiros.

**-Yo...**

**-Dínoslo.**

**-Pues si...-.** levanto la cara-. **Y que... acaso es pecado.**

**-¿Que le dijiste?**

-**Nada**.

Aoshi no aguanto más y la agarró del cuello empotrándola contra la pared.

**-Habla o te mato.**

**-Aoshi cálmate-.** Ken intento apartarlo de la mujer pero fue inútil.

**-So...solo..fue una...una broma...**

**-Que broma.**

**-No... no puedo resp...resp.**

Aoshi la soltó y la mujer cayo de rodillas al suelo. Kenshin se agacho a su lado.

-¿**Que broma?**

**-Que nosotros... que el y yo... nos...**

**-SERAS ZORRA**-. Grito Aoshi-. **TE DEJE CLARO QUE NUNCA MÁS OCURRIRIA ALGO SEMEJANTE. YO LA QUIERO A ELLA.**

La muchacha estaba asustada y lloraba.

-**Lo siento.**

**-Más lo siento yo**-. Aoshi se dirigió a la puerta-. **Quiero ver tu carta de dimisión mañana por la mañana y que abandones la oficina en ese mismo momento.**

**-No por favor.**

**-TU te lo as buscado. Me enfrente a ella para que mantuvieras tu empleo, por que se que lo necesitabas. Pero ya no, no protejo a mujeres tan rastreras como tu.**

Y salió de allí.

**-Aléjate de nosotros. Por que sino**.-. los ojos de Kenshin se tornaron dorados-. **Desearas no haber nacido nunca.**

Y también salió del apartamento.

Cara lloraba a mas no poder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi estaba sentado al volante intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Otra vez otra vez se había ido todo a la mierda. Golpeo el volante con fuerza varias veces.

-**Sal**-. Le dijo Ken desde la ventanilla-. **Yo conduzco**.

Aoshi cumplió la orden sin rechistar.

-**Misao**...-. comenzó keshin-. **Vino hace un par de días a casa... y bueno nos dijo lo de la llamada...**

-...-. Aoshi no podía articular palabra-. **¿Y que más os dijo?**

**-Tiempo al tiempo. Tiempo para sanar y...**

**-¿Y que?**

**-Y marcharse para olvidar.**

**-A donde se ha ido**-. Miro a su amigo-. **Dímelo por favor.**

**-No lo sabemos. Llamo hace una hora para despedirse. Cuando llegamos a casa de...**

kenshin callo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Paro frente a su casa.

**-Himura habla. Ya estoy arto de secretos.**

**-Hace poco menos de una semana Misao apareció en casa... con una bolsa.**

**-...**

**-Al principio pensamos que talvez pensaba en ir contigo, darte una sorpresa, pero... cuando nos contó la historia...**

**-Y se fue a vivir con vosotros**-. Dedujo Aoshi.

**-No.**

**-¿Con quien se marcho?**

**-Kyo.**

**-Kyo! Su compañero de trabajo-.** Los celos invadieron el cuerpo y el alma de Aoshi-. **Me quieres decir ¿que mi mujer esta viviendo con otro hombre?**

**-Ex –mujer.**

**-No me busques las cosquillas.**

**-Kyo siempre se a portado bien con ella. Se aprecian y es un buen hombre.**

**-No y encima apoya esa decisión.**

**-Aoshi te aseguro que no paso nada raro. Eso seria imposible.**

**-Déjame pensar... un hombre y una mujer. ¿Que le ves de imposible?**

**-Pues que si mal no le entendí a Kaoru el tiene pareja.**

**-Y que-.** Esa respuesta altero a Kenshin y soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

**-Pues que todos los hombres no son como tu.**

Aoshi admitió esa derrota dolorosamente.

**-Desacuerdo tienes razón. Ahora dime ¿donde vive ese tío?**

**-Ahora mismo no estará en su casa.**

**-¿Que quieres decir?**

**-Kyo fue trasladado al extranjero y Misao decidió irse con el.**

**-COMO!-. **"_Y luego me dirá que no tienen nada"_

**-Cuando nos llamo dijo que necesitaba un lugar en el que no se acordara de ti un lugar donde pensar y serenarse. Pero no nos dijo a donde se marchaba.**

**-No quiere que la localicemos.**

**-Más bien no quiere que la localices.**

**-Con que esas tenemos. Pues se va a quedar con las ganas.**

**-Que piensas hacer.**

**-Voy a pedir que la busquen**.

**-Es una locura y además creo que ella necesita tiempo. Meditar sobre su vida y tomar decisiones. Aoshi seguro que pronto llamara**-. "_Aunque sea para decirnos que día es el bautizo"._

**-Kenshin antes de volver me hice una promesa, que no la volvería a perder nunca más. Y menos por las patrañas de una demente. Por ello me importa un comino que no quiera que la encuentre. Por que juro por dios que lo are.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin entro en la casa. No sabia que hacer o como actuar en una situación de tal calibre.

_-"Las cosa parecían ir bien... pero ahora Misao esta destrozada... y todo por una mujer... por la ambición de una mujer... pero si ella supiera la verdad... dios menuda se a liado... y Aoshi no sabe todavía ni la mita de lo que esta sufriendo ella... pero no puedo decirle acerca del bebe... si lo hiciera Misao me odiaría y en su corazón no hay cabida para más odio. Solo espero que este donde este pueda volver a sonreír"_

Cuando entro a la casa se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Allí se encontró con la imagen que siempre lo enternecía. Kaoru estaba sentada en la mecedora con su hijo en brazos, meciéndolo suavemente mientras este movía su manita para intentan alcanzar el rostro de su mama.

**-Te amo**-. Kaoru volteo a ver al portador de esas palabras.

**-Y yo a ti**.

Ken se acercó a ellos y cogió la manita de su hijo. Este lo apretó al instante pero no tardo en soltarla para poder agarrarse a su madre.

**-Esta claro a quien prefiere.**

**-Mi amor-.** Sonrió Kaoru-. **Solo tiene 6 meses. No tiene preferencias y si las tuviera... bueno... yo e cargado sin descanso con el durante nueve meses.**

**-Eso no te lo discuto.**

Kaoru se puso seria.

**-¿qué a ocurrido?**

**-Mintió.**

**-Aoshi.**

**-No. Cara. Ella le contó una mentira a Misao. Aoshi no a hecho nada malo. Y esta muy alterado.**

**-Oh no! Y ahora que aremos. Deberíamos decírselo a Misao.**

**-Pero si no sabemos donde esta.**

kaoru metió en la cuna a Kenji.

**-Pero si no se lo decimos... ellos... Kenshin yo quiero que consigan lo que nosotros tenemos. Que sean felices.**

**-Yo también. Pero no te preocupes Aoshi no se a rendido.**

**-¿La va a buscar?**

**-Si. Pero tengo miedo de la reacción de ella. Ahora cualquier cosa la alterara y eso en su estado no seria bueno.**

**-Aoshi puede llegar a ser un bruto cuando esta fuera de control. Pero ambos sabemos que jamás le aria daño a Misao**

**-Tampoco pensamos que la engañaría. Pero mira.**

**-Si tienes razón. No se... aunque lo intente no le veo solución fácil a esta situación.**

**-Solo ellos lo pueden arreglar. Por mi parte vigilare a Aoshi.**

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. Era una situación delicada y cualquier tontería se podía convertir en una bomba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

**-Bienvenido jef...**

**-Beshimi llama Shirojo. Deseo verle en mi despacho inmediatamente.**

**-Pero...**

**-AHORA!**

**-Si señor-.** Aoshi entro en su oficina dando un portazo-. **Que mosca le abra picado.**

Media hora después Shirojo entro en el despacho.

**-Desea verme señor.**

**-¿Donde diablos estabas?**

**-Yo...**

**-No importa. Necesito de tus servicios.**

**-Si señor.**

**-Deseo que busque a una persona**.

-**¿A quien señor?**

**-A mi esposa.**

**-Su... su esposa.**

**-Y a ese mal nacido de Kyo.**

**-Señor...**

**-HAZLO.**

El hombre salió asustado de la oficina.

-**Si crees que te voy a dejar a Misao sin plantar guerra estas equivocado**-. Sus ojos empezaron a perder brillo-. **Si me entero de que as tocado uno solo de sus cabellos yo...**

**-Señor.**

Aoshi se dio la vuelta.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Se que he tardado en subir el capitulo, pero los exámenes agobian y lo que no tenia era tiempo para escribir los capítulos. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí y para que me perdonéis he escrito un capítulo bien largo. Mas largo que nunca 18 hojas, todo un logro.

Por mi parte espero que os aya gustado. Y para los que me digan pobre Misao les digo una cosa: esperar el próximo capitulo donde veremos como les va la vida a Misao y Kyo en Francia. Y Aoshi sufriendo su ausencia. Y en el capítulos posterior bueno será el momento para decidir si juntos y revueltos o separados y... sorpresa. Pero para eso necesito saber que opináis así que ale todo el mundo a escribirme como cosacos. Besos a todos. **8 reviews** porfi.

Gracias a:

**Silvia –chan, Gabyhyatt, Alis chan, Lady Ai Shinomori, ali-chan6 y Alexandra Shinomori**. Os agradezco vuestro apoyo y espero seguir contando con la de todos. Siento no poder contestaros uno a uno como siempre pero no me sobra el tiempo.

Pero un par de notitas para vosotros y los demás lectores:

1.- Como veis Cara a pagado y se a quedado de patitas en la calle. Ya era hora.

2.- Kyo entra en acción y en los próximos capítulos conoceremos su lado oculto. Un lado que... bueno me parece e mantenido bien oculto.

3.- Para las que pensáis que nos hemos librado de Cara... jeje me da que no.

4.- Las antorchas siguen disponibles en este capitulo me e agenciado 4 más. jiji

5.- Pero lo mas importante¿SERA NIÑO O NIÑA?

**Próximo capitulo¿Tu felicidad será la mía?.**


	10. Tu felicidad

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"**_blablablablablablablabla" _pensamientos**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo diez: Tu felicidad**

****

Misao llego a Francia con los ojos bien abiertos. El juego de luces y colores desde el cielo eran impresionantes. Y era imposible pestañear; pues cada segundo las luces brillaban con mayor intensidad en el corazón de la joven.

Desde el aeropuerto se dirigieron a la casa de un amigo de Kyo.

**-Aquí pasaremos un par de semanas. Asta arreglar la casa.**

**-Bien. No tengo ningún problema.**

Kyo la guió asta una de las habitaciones.

**-Kyo.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Yo no quiero causarte más problemas... así que... talvez sea mejor que me vaya a otra parte.**

**-No digas tonterías en tu estado no puedes andar pululando por ahí.**

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

**-Yo cuidare de vosotros. Lo juro.**

Misao le devolvió el abrazo. La ternura de Kyo y su gran corazón eran dignos de admiración.

Los días continuaron pasando y Misao se encerraba cada vez más en si misma. Cada día era una dura prueba a la cual ella no parecía querer hacerle frente. Cada día se preguntaba un por que y un ahora que.

Kyo se preocupo por ella y intento que saliera a ver los alrededores. Cualquier cosa menos el que estuviera pensando en el. En ese hombre que tanto dolor le había causado a esa muchacha.

Un día se hartó y decidió llevársela fuera. Aunque tuviera que tirar la de los pelos.

**-Se acabo Misao, ya no más. Se acabo eso de estar pensando y pensando**-. Daba vueltas por la habitación-. **Estamos en Paris y aquí hay muchas cosas que ver y hacer y solo quedan 24 horas para hacerlo todo. Vístete que nos vamos**-. La miro y añadió-. **Y que conste que no acepto un no por respuestas.**

Al final pudo recuperar el aliento.

**-Bien.**

**-Te he dicho que no acep... ¿has dicho que si?**

**-Si**

**-Coge la chamarra antes de que cambies de idea**-. Se apresuro el joven.

Misao sonrió por primera vez de corazón. Y tomo la chamarra.

**-¿Y dime a donde iremos?**

**-¿No es obvio? Al Louvre.**

La mañana la pasaron en el museo que contenía la obras mas importantes como La Gioconda o Mona Lisa, la contemplación de la Batalla de Samotracia y el Código de Hammurabi entre otros cientos.

Tras la visita al museo decidieron ir a comer a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en frente del Arco del Triunfo. La comida era deliciosa, la pena de la joven fue no poder acompañarlo con una copita de vino. Pero la razón era mas que aceptable.

**-Dime ¿cuando te toca la próxima revisión?**

**-Pues dentro de dos semanas.**

**-Bien. Si me lo permites me encargare de que acudas al mejor medico de todos.**

**-Bueno, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi. Siento que soy una molestia para ti yo...**

**-Deja ya de decir tonterías. Eres mi amiga y ese niño te guste o no es mi sobrino/a. Así que será mejor que cierres la boca. Que estas mas guapa.**

**-Gracias.**

Tras pagar la cuenta se levantaron y tomaron el coche para ir a ver los jardines y monumentos y para rematar la velada una cena en La Torre Eiffel. Un día de lujo y un sueño para recordad. Día que Misao guardo en su corazón como uno de los tesoros mas preciados.

Aquella noche la oji verde durmió como lo había echo en meses llena de dulces recuerdos y un días maravilloso para rememorar en un futuro.

**-Misao...Misao-.** la joven se viro hacia el otro lado**-. Serás gandul. Vamos pequeña despierta.**

-¿**Kyo?-.** dijo adormilada.

**-Si vamos tenemos que irnos.**

**-¿Irnos¿A donde?**

**-A la que será nuestra casa.**

**-Pero creí que nos quedaríamos a quedar aquí.**

**-No esto era temporal. Nos vamos a San Sebastián-.** La chica le miro sin comprender-. **Es una ciudad que se encuentras en el País Vasco. Al norte de España.**

**-Si ya se donde estas. Pero me parece extraño.**

-**Pase allí una temporada de mi vida y he aceptado el empleo que me oferto un amigo de allí.**

Misao se incorporo.

**-Ya veras. Te gustara es un lugar muy hermoso y todo verde. Sin tanto hormigón como en Kyoto.**

**-Si.**

Misao no tardo en prepararse pero un improvisto los retuvo mas de lo esperado. Las nauseas matutinas.

Pero tras una hora de vomitonas y camamilas consiguieron emprender el viaje a su destino.

**-¿Tu hablas español verdad querida?**

**-Si... bueno lo chapurreo.**

**-Bien. Entonces podrás amoldarte.**

**-...**

**-Si quieres apúntate a un centro de enseñanza como yo.**

**-Pero si tu me dijiste que hablabas bien el español.**

**-El español si. Pero quiero llegar a dominar la lengua de esa tierra en particular. Su lengua materna.**

**-¿Lengua materna?**

**-SI. Veras: los vascos son uno de los pueblos mas antiguos que existen en el mundo. A diferencia de otras lenguas europeas esta no es una lengua latina. Pues se hablaba antes de la llegada de los romanos.**

**-¿Hablaban ese idioma antes de los romanos?**

**-Si. Es una de las pocas (casi la única) que sobrevivió a la romanización. Es mas es tan antigua que ni los estudiosos de las lenguas son capaces de decir cual es el origen de dicha lengua.**

**-Como que no lo saben.**

**-No. Apenas tiene similitudes con otras lenguas.**

**-¿Y cuales son esas teorías?**

**-Pues ni idea. Pero la que más se afianza es la de que es una de las primeras lenguas. Pero quien sabe.**

**-Vaya.**

**-Además.**

**-¿Además?**

**-Es de las pocas leguas que no tiene tacos (palabras mal sonantes). Es decir no tienen la palabra tonto, idiota... para insultarse tiene que hacer frases. Yo me se una.**

**-Me parece que no quiero saberla. Aunque admito que me gustaría que nuestro idioma tampoco tuviera esas palabras tan hirientes.**

**-Si.**

**-Bueno. Faltan un par de horitas para llegar. Que te parece si tomamos algo y luego seguimos.**

**-Si el trasero me esta matando.**

Kyo sonrió y paro, Misao lo observo. Estaba claro que aquella tierra le gustaba y que sentía muy unido a ella.

_-"Espero yo también poder sentir eso"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

habían pasado dos semanas desde que Misao se hubiera marchado con otro hombre. Aoshi cada vez se sentía el hombre mas desgraciado de la tierra. Su vació era insoportable.

Cada día que pasaba su carácter era mas duro, inflexible y intransigente. Muchos de los empleados temían acercarse a el. Por ello kenshin decidió que lo mejor seria quitarle el mayor trabajo posible de encima. Por lo menos asta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

La búsqueda de Shirojo no daba grandes pasos. Estaba claro que habían abandonado no solo Kyoto sino también el país.

**-Señor.**

**-¿Tienes algo?**

**-Si.**

**-HABLA**-. Dijo ansioso.

-**Por fin he conseguido la lista de los vuelos y tengo dos destinos posibles.**

**-¿Como es posible?**

**-¿Sabe su segundo apellido?-.** Aoshi negó con la cabeza-. **Entonces tengo a dos pasajeros. Uno se registro como K. Kambara con destino a Italia y Kyo K. Ryu con destino Berlín.**

Aoshi desesperaba con cada minuto.

**-Bien quiero que te embarques en el primer vuelo a Berlín y sino ve directo a Italia. Yo me encargare de pagar los gastos.**

**-Si señor. Saldré de inmediato.**

**-Shirojo.**

**-Si señor.**

**-Confió en ti.**

**-Si señor.**

El joven se marcho y Aoshi se dejo caer en el sillón. Estaba tan cansado. Pero no, no descansaría asta tenerla a su lado. Junto a el.

_-"Te encontrare aunque me lleve toda la vida lo haré y entonces... matare a ese bastardo...-._ se llevo las manos a la cabeza-. _Kami por que no te hice caso cuando me hablaste de Cara. Jamás me lo perdonare, pero ella ya no esta... ¿como decirte que para mi eres la única mujer en la faz de la tierra con la que puedo estar?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-Misao déjame presentarte a los padres de Kimetz, el chico que nos ayudo con el viaje-.** Le explico-. **Ella es la madre Ane, y el es el padre Jon.**

**-Ongi etorri (Bienvenida)-.** La mujer le dio dos besos.

Misao se sorprendió.

**-Aquí es un modo de saludarse¿muy cariñoso verdad?-.** le explico.

**-Bienvenida jovencita-.** El hombre le extendió la mano y ella hizo lo mismo**-. Siéntete como en tu casa.**

**-Muchas gracias.**

La mujer la coloco en una habitación muy acogedora.

-**Hablas nuestro idioma.**

**-Un poco.**

**-Bien. Si necesitas algo dímelo con confianza.**

**-Yo no quiero molestar.**

**-Tranquila. No serás molestia.**

Misao se inclino a modo de reverencia.

**-Vaya**-. Ane se sorprendió y la imito**-. Aquí no hacemos estas cosas.**

Misao sonrió.

**-La cena se sirve a las nueve.**

**-¡Las nueve?**

**-Si. Pero si deseas comer antes me lo dices. Ahora te dejo para que puedas asentarte a tus anchas.**

Misao se lo volvió a agradecer y se quedo en la habitación deshaciendo la maleta. Al termina se sentó en el sillón de la esquina y se toco el vientre que cada día crecía un poquito mas.

_-"Mi chiquitín... sabes creo que aquí estaremos bien... ojala las cosas fueran distintas... pero no se que hacer... no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarlo... pero tu no te preocupes... todo ira bien... te amo... tu eres mi vida y mi razón para seguir adelante... espero no defraudarte... y que... y que algún día puedas conocer aquel que amo y amare... por siempre jamás":_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los días y las noticias no eran muy esperanzadoras. Hasta que Shirojo le confirmo lo temido durante días, ninguno de los dos pasajeros era el que buscaban. Pero no era posible como podían desaparecer dos personas de la faz de la tierra. En su antiguo empleo no sabían nada. Salvo que había dejado su puesto por otro.

En ese momento Kenshin entro en el despacho. Con cara de pocos amigos.

**-Por si lo olvidaste, ayer teníamos una cena de negocios muy importante.**

**-No me digas-.** Contesto despreocupado.

**-Si te digo**-. Suspiro-. ¿**Pero que te ocurre Aoshi?**

**-Nada.**

**-Te has abandonado a ti mismo. No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras.**

**-...**

**-¿Crees que a ella le gustaría verte así?-. eso hizo que el moreno se alterara.**

**-NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN.**

**-ME METO PORQUE ESTAS DANDO DE LADO A LA EMPRESA. Y ESO NO TE LO PERMITO.**

**-VETE AL INFIERNO.**

**-IRE. PERO TU YA ESTAS EN EL. Y TE LO BUSCASTE TU SOLITO.**

Se miraron con desprecio. Kenshin tomo aire.

**-Escúchame. Si quieres tomate unos días de descanso. Relájate y medita.**

**-No tengo tiempo tengo que encontrarla.**

**-Pues búscala. Pero destruir tu vida no ara que la encuentres antes.**

**Y sin decir mas Ken abandonó la oficina.**

Tras una jornada intensa el peli rojo regreso a casa exhausto.

**-Mi amor**-. Sonrió Kaoru feliz-. **Misao llamo.**

**-¿QUÉ?**

**-Si. Bueno no hablamos mucho. Me dijo que estaba bien, que la cuidaban bien y que el lugar es maravilloso.**

**-¿Donde esta?**

**-No me lo quiso decir. Pero me podio que te dijera que no te preocuparas.**

**-Yo preocuparme de ella. El que me preocupa es Aoshi se a convertido en un autentico mounstro. Da miedo y siempre esta alterado y de mal humor.**

Se sentó en el sofá.

-Ya no se que hacer.

**-Oye talvez no sea relevante, pero me nombro a un tal Kimetz Elizondo. Dijo que les a ayudado mucho a Kyo y a ella.**

**-No lo se. Por favor amor ¿podrías prepararme un baño?**

**-Claro.**

Kenshin se dio un baño relajante. Lo necesitaba. Cuando salió decidió ir a casa de Aoshi. Seguro que se tranquilizaba cuando le diera la noticia de que Misao estaba bien.

**-Kenshin ¿que haces aquí?**

**-Vengo a hablarte de Misao.**

**-¡Tenéis noticias de ella?**

**-Si. Unas pocas.**

**-Dime.**

**-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que ducharte y afeitarte la barba.**

**-No me fastidies.**

**-Sino no hay información**.

El hombre acepto a regañadientes.

Kenshi vio la casa patas arriba y decidió ponerlo en orden. Cuando así salió todo estaba ordenado.

**-Gracias. Y ahora dime.**

**-Ella esta bien y al parecer la están cuidando de maravilla**-. Dato que hirió al jefe-. **Y tengo un nombre.**

**-Dime.**

**-Kimetz Elizondo. ¿TE suena de algo?**

Aoshi se dirigió a la pila de papeles que Ken no había tocado.

**-Los tengo.**

**-A quienes.**

**-Son los listado de vuelos. Al parecer un tal Kimetz Elizondo Compro dos billetes por Internet de Japón a Paris.**

**-Déjame pensar dos billetes.**

**-Exacto.**

**-Pero el apellido no me parece francés.**

**-No ni a mi.**

**-Le diré a Shirojo que busque su procedencia.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Misao date prisa.

**-Intenta andar con una barriga como la mía y luego dime que me de prisa.**

**-Vamos pequeña no es para tanto.**

**-¿Que no? Estoy de 7 meses y cualquiera diría que estoy de 15.**

**-jaja exagerada. Además es normal en un mes tendrás a dos pequeñines entre tus brazos.**

**-Si-. **Se acaricio su abultado vientre.

**-Oye y que te parece si hoy le decimos al doctor que nos diga que son.**

**-No. Quiero que sea sorpresa.**

**-Aguafiestas.**

Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron al medico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**-¿A donde lo llevo?**

**-A San Sebastián.**

**-Bien.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Esto esta muy frió. Nunca me acostumbro.**

**-No te quejes pequeña.**

**-Bien señores desean saber el sexo o siguen prefiriendo esperar.**

**-Que dices mami.**

**-No lo se Kyo**-. Suspiro-. **Bien**-. Dígamelo.

-**Veamos**-. El medico miro la pantalla-. **Aquí tenemos a un... una... un niño. Este es un niño.**

**-Míralo es todo un hombrecito. Veras cuando se lo cuente a Kimetz.**

**-Y el otro bebe es una niña.**

**-Niña y niño-.** Las lagrimas de felicidad se acumulaban en la cara de la futura mama.

**-Que bien Misao vas a tener una parejita.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Aquí es señor.**

**-Bien. Aparque aquí.**

**-Pero...**

**-Le pagare el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero aparque de una vez.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi no espero mucho en aquel coche. Pues diez minutos después vio a Misao salir de un auto junto al indeseable de Kyo. Su instinto lo empujaba a matar a aquel bastardo que se había metido en su territorio y que le había arrebatado de sus brazos a su hembra.

Pero el asombro y la furia del hombre se convirtió en un agudo dolor. Un dolor insoportable. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Al igual que un muro de hormigón de destruye con la fuerza de un impacto de bomba.

Cuando el coche que los trajo asta la casa se marcho Aoshi pudo ver con claridad que Misao... que su Misao estaba embarazada. poso su mirada en el abultado vientre de la joven, se veía tan hermosa. como siempre se imagino que sucedería. Pero la realidad era que esa imagen siempre iba unida con los hijos de ambos y no... y no...

En ese momento Kyo se inclino hacia la embarazada y acaricio el vientre mientras hacia unos cuentos a los bebes que allí se encontraban. Cómodos y tranquilos. Ajenos a la realidad.

Misao sonrió de felicidad.

**-¿Eres feliz?-.** susurro a la nada.

**-¿Disculpe?**-. Dijo el taxista.

**-Nada. Por favor lléveme al hotel Maria Cristina.**

**-Enseguida.**

Y se marcho de allí.

_-"Mi deseo era encontrarte... y lo hice... mi deseo era que fueras feliz... y lo eres... mi deseó es que volvieras... pero ya estas en casa."_

Cerro los ojos con fuerza. Reteniendo aquellas lagrimas que deseaban huir de e sus ojos para bajar por sus mejillas.

_-"No quiero decirte adiós. Por ello lo dejare en un hasta pronto mi amada Misao"._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-.-.-.-.

-**Kyo, Kimetz ya vasta. Lleváis todo el día encima mío.**

**-No digas eso**-. Se enfurruño Kimetz-. **Es un milagro de la naturaleza y además muchas mujeres se pondrían felices si dos hombres como nosotros las atendieran como lo hacemos contigo.**

**-Es verdad.**

**-Bueno como queráis.**

**-¿Misao has tomado la decisión?**

**-Si.**

Kimetz pensó que era hora de salir el tono serio y el que hablaran en japonés le indicaba a las mil maravillas que ESTE TEMA NO VA CONTIGO.

**-E decidido llamarlo. Le contare todo. No estaremos juntos. Pero quiero que mis hijos conozcan a su padre.**

**-Me parece una idea acertada.**

**-Además que lo nuestro no aya funcionado no significa que sea un mal padre.**

**-¿Cuando lo llamaras?**

**-Ya lo hice y le deje un mensaje. No estaba en casa y el móvil lo tenia apagado.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi no tardo en preparar el viaje de regreso. Lo malo era que tendría que quedarse un par de días. Pues los demás vuelos estaban completos.

Con pesar tomo el teléfono y empezó a escuchar los mensajes. La mayoría eran de Kaoru o de Kenshin que le rogaban que no hiciera una locura. Pero una de ellas era de Misao.

-"_Aoshi... bueno... soy yo Misao... esto no estas en casa... me lo tenia que imaginar... veras... yo me marche por... bueno talvez ya lo sepas... he pensado y ... y mi manera de actuar fue errónea... pero en verdad... yo no sabia que más hacer... pero... esto es complicado... por favor llámame al 943 67 32 44... es el teléfono de la casa en la que vivo... estoy en el País Vasco... Aoshi te lo ruego es importante... muy importante llámame... Adios_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.

Aoshi paso todo el tiempo sin salir de su habitación. La culpabilidad y el dolor lo atormentaban día y noche. Pero ¿que podía hacer?

-**Diga**-. se oyó al otro lado de la línea-. **Diga**?

Sin darse cuenta marco el numero que le dio Misao.

-¿**Misao Shinomori**?-. ni siquiera sabia si mantendría su apellido de casada.

**-Si. Un momento-.** Se oyeron unos pasos.

**-¿Diga?-.** como había añorado su voz.

**-Misao.**

**-A...Aoshi. ¿eres tu?**

**-Si.**

**-Menos mal-.** Susurro-. **Pensé que no llamarías.**

**-No pensaba hacerlo.**

-**Aoshi la razón por la que me marche...**

**-Lo se. Cara me lo contó, ella te mintió.**

**-Ya.**

**-La despedí.**

**-Pensé que era insustituible.**

**-Su madre esta enferma y ella corre con los gastos. Necesitaba el puesto. No estoy dispuesto a correr a mis empleados por una culpa que también me concierne a mi. Pero mentir como lo hizo es intolerable-.** Dijo con voz firme.

**-Quería hablar contigo de...**

**-Ya lo se.**

**-¿Lo sabes?-.** pregunto sorprendida.

**-Quiero que me escuches atentamente-.** Tomo aire con fuerza-. **Me e pasado los últimos meses buscándote como loco. Para decirte la verdad y pedirte perdón por mi actitud. Mi mayor deseo era que volviéramos a estar juntos. Hacerte feliz, como lo fuimos una vez.**

Misao se emociono.

**-Pero hace dos días abr los ojos. Tu ya no me amas. Y cuando os vi juntos, bueno, as comenzado una nueva vida junto a Kyo. **

**-Pero que...-.** no la dejo hablar.

**-Ante todo e incluso ante mi felicidad deseo que tu sigas con esa dulce sonrisa que vi. Si para ello tengo que renunciar a ti lo are. Además no soy tan cruel como para separarte del padre de tu hijo.**

**-¿el padre de mi hijo?**

**-Si. Me marcho hoy mismo a quito. Mi avión sale en tres hora y tengo que estar en Bilbao a tiempo. Se feliz Misao. Te quiero.**

**-AOSHI-. **Pero el hombre colgo.

Misao se altero "_El esta aquí... me vio con Kyo... piensa que el padre es Kyo"._

Salió corriendo de la habitación. Tenia que aclarar el tema o lo perdería. Y no podía permitirse el lujo de hacerlo. Cuando hablo con Kaoru y ella le contó todo lo que pasaba se sintió fatal. Tenia que haberle escuchado. El siempre le dijo la verdad, por muy cruel que fuera. Que tonta había sido.

Pero en el ultimo peldaño. Tropezó y cayo.

**Continuara...

* * *

**

Solo espero que este capitulo guste más que el anterior. Y la pregunta del millón ¿qué pasara en el próximo capítulo?

Gracias a las personas que me apoyaron:

**Gabyhyatt. Shi no hime, Alis-chan6, Aoshmi sesshlin y Silvia chan**

Siento no haberos respondido una por una. Pero estoy cansadita.

Bueno querido lectores gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero de corazón conseguir esta vez **7 reviews. **

Besos

Misao de Shinamori.

Pdt. Siento el retraso.

Pdt: a que el final del cap. me a quedado genial.


	11. koji y kari

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. cambio de escena**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº inicio y fin de flash backs**

"**_blablablablablablablabla" _pensamientos**

**Ying-Yang:** Por Misao de Shinamori

**Capitulo once: Koji y Kari**

Misao abrió los ojos lentamente. Los párpados le pesaban y el cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes. Su visión era borrosa y sus sentidos estaban desorientados. No solo físicamente se sentía destrozada, también psicológicamente. Era como si su conciencia, su alma, hubieran abandonado su cuerpo y se observara así misa desde fuera.

Tenia la cabeza hecha un lió. Apenas se acordaba de lo sucedido. Recordaba la vos de Aoshi y el haber abandonado su habitación. Pero después su mente se colapso.

Consiguió abrir los ojos por completo y observo la habitación en la que se encontraba. Una habitación fría y vacía. Blanca y sin vida. Pero..

"Florea... que hermosas" 

A su lado un hermoso jarrón llena de bellas flores rompían la soledad que generaba esa habitación en su corazón. Un sonido la distrajo, parecía llegar de la habitación contigua, talvez el baño. Giro la cabeza y observo los tubos que salían de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos comenzaron a darse cuenta donde se encontraba.

"_Un hospital...estoy en un... ¿hospital?"_

sus ojos se abrieron como faros y instintivamente se llevo la manos al vientre.

**-NO-.** Grito al darse cuenta de que sus bebes no estaban-. **NO NO NO **

la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe al oír los gritos de la muchacha. Un par de ojos la vieron revolverse, intentando incorporarse. Desesperado se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

**-Tranquila-.** Le dijo-. **Todo esta bien.**

**-No-. **Sollozaba.

**-Ya Misao, ya**-. Le acariciaba la cabeza.

**-A...Aoshi...**

**-Si, soy yo.**

**-Mis... mis...**

las palabras no salían de su boca. Temiendo la respuesta.

**-shhhh-.** Le seco las lagrimas-. **Nuestros bebes están bien.**

Misao suspiro aliviada. Pero sus pulmones volvieron a retener el aire.

**-¿Lo sabes¿Cómo?**

**-Digamos que tuve a un luz blanca que me ayudo a ver la realidad. Mi pequeña.**

Misao se tapo la cara con las manos. Dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a surcar su cara.

**-Lo siento... no quería... yo... cuando ella tomo el teléfono... no sabia que hacer.**

**-Lo se... lo se-.** La abrazo-. **Ya no importa. Yo también e cometido errores. No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada.**

**La beso en la mejilla con delicadeza.**

**-Te amo. Cuando... cuando toda esta pesadilla termino-.** Agacho la cabeza-. **Pensé que había perdido tu amor. Que ya no me querías. Por eso intente por todos los medios volver a enamorarte. Hacer que me quisieras de nuevo.**

**-Aoshi.**

**-Pero me equivoque-.** La miro lleno de tristeza**-. Lo que en realidad perdí fue tu confianza. No me daba cuenta, por mucho que me lo dijeran o me lo dijeras.**

Le acaricio la mejilla.

**-pensé en pedirte que regresaras conmigo, pero no seria lo correcto.**

**-Yo...-.** pero el no la dejo hablar.

**-Por mucho que no amemos, que te ame... eso no soluciona el problema**-. Tomo la mano de la chica-. **Quiero que esta vez... si queda alguna posibilidad, por muy pequeña que sea... de que estemos juntos... quiero que lo gamos bien.**

**-Te lo debo. A ti, a mi, a Koji y a Kari.**

**-¿Koji y Kari?**

**-Lo siento no me gustaban que los llamaran bebe A y bebe B.**

**-No pasa nada son unos nombres preciosos y muy apropiados. Pero sobre lo que has dicho. Yo... quisiera pedirte algo.**

**-Lo que quieras.**

**-No me dejes sola, no nos dejes**-. Lo abrazo con fuerza-. **Te necesito, sea como sea.**

**-Ni aunque lo quisieras me separaría de ti. Jamás.**

Estuvieron abrazados un rao asta que se calmaron.

**-¿Y los niños?**

**-Los tienen en las incubadoras. Querían tenerlos vigilados. Por lo de la caída.**

**-La caída... no me acuerdo de lo que ocurrió. Todo esta muy confuso.**

Aoshi la abrazo.

-**Temí que te perdería.**

**-¿Puedes contarme lo que paso?**

**-No se todos los detalles...**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kyo entro en casa con las compras. Pensaba preparar huevos con guisantes. Seguro que Misao disfrutaba, aunque últimamente era capaz de comerse un taburete sin más. Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

En el momento en el que ingresó en la casa las bolsas cayeron al suelo como un peso muerto sus ojos se agrandaron como dos faros. Su cuerpo tembló al igual que tiembla con el viento helado de invierno.

Sistemáticamente corrió al cuerpo que se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Tomando entre sus manos el frágil cuerpo de Misao.

**-Misao, Misao háblame**-. Ella entreabrió los ojos.

**-Kyo... se va... el se va.**

**-Quien Misao.**

**-Aoshi avión.**

**-Tranquila. Llamare a la ambulancia.**

Tomo del bolso su teléfono y marco el numero de emergencia. La ambulancia tardo 20 minutos en llegar.

**-¿Que a ocurrido?**

**-Cuando llegué estaba en el suelo. Se abra caído. Esta embarazada.**

Los médicos de la ambulancia la atendieron rápidamente.

**-Nos la llevamos. Es el marido.**

**-No un amigo. Voy con ustedes**.

En el camino al hospital Misao volvió a hablar.

**-Aoshi se va... no ... no quiero.**

Kyo acompaño asta el quirófano a la muchacha.

**-Tiene que esperar fuera.**

**-Pero...**

**-Nada de peros.**

El medico se marcho. Kyo salió asta fuera.

-**Kimetz soy yo.**

**-¿Que ocurre?**

Kyo le contó todo y después llamo a un taxi. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

**-Cuida de Misao.**

**-¿A donde vas?**

**-Al aeropuerto.**

**-Al aero...**

Lo dejo con las palabras en la boca. Cuando llego al aeropuerto corrió a la puerta de embarque y allí lo encontró.

_-"Misao no deliraba... menos mal"._

Aoshi se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven. Su mirada se perdió en la nada.

**-Tienes que venir conmigo.**

Aoshi se giro.

**-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hacer juntos.**

Kyo lo giro.

**-Misao te necesita.**

-...-. "_que pretende_"-. **He hablado con ella. Y todo esta claro. Es a ti a quien necesita. No a mi.**

**-¿Pero que estupideces estas diciendo?**

**-Crees que no se que esta embarazada**-. lo miro furioso-. **ENHORABUENA AS GANADO ES TUYA, QUE SEÁIS FELICES.**

Kyo perdió los papeles y le propino un golpe, muy certero en la mejilla. Aoshi, que no se lo esperaba, cayo al suelo.

-**Escúchame bien por que solo te lo diré una sola vez. Misao es la mujer más maravillosa que he tenido el placer de conocer, la quiero y aria lo que fuera por ella. Si es cierto ella me quiere y no hay día en que no agradezca tener su cariño. Pero ella te ama a ti tu eres el único hombre capaz de hacerla feliz. Aunque personalmente pienso que eres un cerdo hipócrita.**

**-Vais a tener familia.**

**-Pero serás pelele-.** Tomo aire-. **La única manera de que Misao y yo tuviéramos hijos seria si el mundo solo estuviera poblado por dos personas; ella y yo.**

Aoshi se incorporo.

**-¿a que viene eso? Misao es la mejor mujer del mundo.**

**-Tu mismo lo has dicho: mujer.**

Aoshi se sorprendió al oír aquello. No tenia sentido lo que le estaba diciendo.

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Soy gay**-. Puntualizo-. **Seria más fácil de que me enamorara de ti que de ella-.** Se puso pensativo-. **Retiro lo dicho. En tu caso la prefiero a ella.**

**-No te...**

**-Que no, maldita sea. Además ya tengo novio. Se llama Kimetz Elizondo. Contento.**

El oji azul no sabia como reaccionar ante ello. Lo miraba de arriba abajo, pero no encontraba indicio alguno de que a ese sujeto le gustaran los hombres.

-**Por que debería creerte.**

**-Por amor de dios-.** Se acercó y lo beso.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿**Que Kyo hizo que?-.** reía Misao.

**-En medio del aeropuerto. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.**

**-Jajajajaja si jajaja ese es mi kyo jajajajaja-.** Una mueca de dolor cruzo su cara.

**-¿Que pasa pequeña?**

**-Nada, me he reído y los puntos me dolieron.**

**-Tienes que descansar.**

**-Continua. Por favor.**

Aoshi volvió a sentarse a su lado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kyo se separo del hombre que había besado y lo observo. Aoshi por su parte se quedo helado. No sabia como reaccionar.

**-Que quieres mas pruebas o te vale.**

**-NO-.** Grito-. **Lo entendí... bien.**

**-Ahora escúchame. Misao esta muy mal.**

**-Misao-.** Reacciono.

**-Se caído y esta en el hospital. La tienen en el quirófano.**

Aoshi no espero mas y siguió al joven asta el hospital

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**-Cuando regresamos en medico nos informo que te iban a hacer una cesárea. No pude estar dentro pero desde fuera pude oír como lloraba el bebe.**

**-Yo también quisiera tener ese recuerdo.**

**-Claro,-.** Sonrió-. **que fíjate tu la sorpresa cuando volví a oír otro llanto.**

**-Si, bueno...-.** se sonrojo-. **Es que son dos.**

**-Si ya me di cuenta-.** Afirmó-. **No sabes que mal lo he pasado. Cuando el medico salió nos dijo que todo estaba bien. Pero tu no as despertado hasta ahora. **

La abrazo.

**-No me vuelvas a hacer algo semejante nunca mas.**

**-Lo intentare.**

**-Ahora debes descansar.**

**-Pero yo quiero ver a mis hijos**-. Protesto.

**-Misao son las 8. tienes que descansar. Hablare con el medico para ver si pueden traértelos por la mañana.**

**-Pe...pero...**

**-Misao-.** Dijo con un aire tajante.

La joven acepto a regañadientes. La verdad era que se sentía muy débil. Pero a pesar de todo quería a sus bebes.

**-Aoshi.**

**-Si.**

**-Ven-. **El joven se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-**Dime.**

**-Quiero que te quedes aquí.**

**-No comprendo.**

**-No te vayas sin nosotros**-. Agacho la vista-. N**o quiero que te alejes nunca más.**

**-Y no lo are amor-. **La beso dulcemente en los labios**-. Nunca mas.**

Misao apretó la mano de su esposo y cerro los ojos. Poco después se durmió.

Aoshi soltó su mano y se acercó a su oído.

**-Te amo. Gracias por todo.**

.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ha Misao le dieron el alta dos días después. Pero por precaución decidieron dejar a los bebes un par de días más en la incubadora. Aoshi y Misao iban todos los días.

**-Koji mi amor soy yo mama-.** Decía una Misao emocionada mientras metía las manos en la incubadora-. **Te acuerdas.**

**-Kari princesita, me han dicho que te portas muy bien-.** Aoshi le tocaba la manita-. **Eres un angelito.**

**-¿Doctor cuando nos los llevaremos a casa?-.** pregunto Misao esperanzada.

**-Mañana mismo, los niños están muy bien. La caída nos les causo ningún daño.**

**-Me alegro**

**-Si.**

**-Por fin estaremos todos juntos.**

Aoshi agacho la cabeza. Estaba claro que para ella ese "todos" significaba los niños y ella. Desde que Se reconciliaran por segunda vez Aoshi había seguido ocupando la habitación de hotel que libro la mañana en que supo de la existencia de los niños, de sus niños. Misao le dijo que no se preocupara por ella que podía alojarse en la misma casa. Pero el negó. No quería ser una carga para los Elizondo. Y mucho menos un problema para ella.

¿Pero que iba a pasar entre ellos¿ Y los niños?

-**Misao ¿que te parece si vamos a la cafetería?-.** pregunto mientras veía a su mujer junto a los bebes.

Ella no contesto. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Niño de por medio, adiós al mundo.

**-Mi amor-.** Dijo con timidez "_Tal vez funcione"._

**-Si-.** Le contesto sonriente. Aoshi también sonrio.

**-Te preguntaba si querías tomar algo.**

**-humm-.** Miro a los pequeños**-. Si... claro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misao y Aoshi se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital tomando el te. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Era como si no se conocieran, como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran y no supieran de que hablar.

Aoshi pensó en lo estúpido que era esa escena. Y decidió romper el hielo.

**-Veras quería hablar contigo sobre la vuelta a Japón.**

**-Bueno para eso todavía falta mucho tiempo**-. Sonrió**-. Los niños son muy pequeños. Ni Kari, ni keikun están preparados para el viaje.**

**-Si, pero algún día llegara. ¿O piensas quedarte aquí?**

**-No-.** Meneo la cabeza-. **Quiero volver lo antes posible.**

**-Veras yo...**

**-Si-. **Misao lo miraba expectante. Esperando, ansiando que le pidiera volver juntos los cuatro

**-Nada-.** Negó-. **No importa.**

Misao la miro extrañada y también decepcionada. Estaba claro que algo lo atormentaba. Durante los últimos días su relación había mejorado, no estaban juntos pero pasaban horas hablando y intercambiando ideas o opiniones.

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron casados nunca se sintió tan cerca de el como ahora. El era tierno, cariñoso y amable. Pero nunca jamás se abrió a ella como lo hacia en esos momentos. Misao sentía que las cosas realmente habían cambiado.

Pero si era así por que se callaba? Decidió dejarlo tranquilo. Hablaría cuando estuviera preparado

-"_Será mejor que se lo diga cuando regresemos. No quiero incomodarla ahora_". La miro embelesado. ¿Como no amar a semejante ángel?

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi miraba la gran casa que se presentaba imponente ante el. Habían pasado 3 años de desde que regresaron a Japón. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kari. Y como no de Koji. Habían crecido tanto. Y eran tan bellos.

Kari era una muñequita de porcelana. Sus ojos eran una mezcla entre el verde de su madre y el azul de su padre. Su cabello era oscuro y lacio. Y su carita esta llena de ternura y amor.

Koji por su lado se parecea mas al abuelo paterno. Sus ojos eran grises y llenos de vida. Su cabello al igual que el de su hermana era oscuro. Pero su cara mostrava la chispa de la vida, es chispa que mantiene a los padres atentos, esperando la proxima travesura del pequeño Shinomori.

Aoshi toco a la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

-**Aoshi, bien venido-.** Le dijo Kenshin.

**-No podía faltar.**

Y entro en la casa con paso firme. ¿qué le depararía el futro?

_-"Que más da. Ahora he de aprovechar el presente."_

Salió al jardín, donde observo a Misao con Kari en los brazos y a Koji pidiéndole atención. Se acerco a ellos y cogió al niño en su brazos.

**-Papa-.** Sonrió el pequeño abrazándolo.

La niña en cuanto le vio se lanzo encima suyo.

**-Papi**.

**-Hola enanos. ¿Me habéis echado de menos?**

**-Si-.** Sonrieron felices.

**-Hola Aoshi.**

**-Misao te ves hermosa.**

**-Gracias-.** Se sonrojo**-. No sabia si vendrías.**

**-No podía faltar.**

Ambos se miraron un instante. Para después encaminarse a los regalos que los niños deseaban abrir con tanta impaciencia.

Aoshi miro el cielo azul.

"_Si. Carpe Diem."

* * *

Que les a parecido? les a gustado? Creo que le vendría bien un epilogo. Pero no se que pensais vosotros. Por ello, dejen sus reviews._

Gracias a:

**Gabyhyatt**: Si me parece que son muy impulsivos, pero reaccionar de una manera cuerda en una situación semejante, pienso que será difícil. No lo se. Por mi parte agradecerte todo el apoyo que me has demostrado en cada capitulo. Cuídate mucho.

**Ali-chan6:** Bueno he sido tan cruel con ellos, que matar a los bebes seria muy pero muy cruel. Como has podido observar ni siquiera los dejo juntos. (soy muy mala uajajajaja). Pero yo creo que en casos como estos despues de todas las meteduras de pata se necesita tiempo. Por otro lado espero que tu te encuentres de maravilla y pronto nos deleites con un nuevo capitulo. Besos.

**Luna Sol Nocturno**: Hola vampy. Menudo fic que escribiste. Me gusto muchísimo. Y siento el retraso que tuve con el reviews. Como ves esta vez no a pasado. Bueno chupóptero espero saber pronto de ti. Dime te gusto el capitulo?

**Silvia-chan:** hola. Antes de nada decirte que tu reviews me sorprendió. Que verdad es que el mundo es un pañuelo, quien sabe, quizás los conozco. Jejeje. Bueno al grano. La verdad es que los últimos dos capítulos son los que mejor me han quedado. Y este ultimo, bueno no creo que este mal. Da muy buenas noticias, y el por fin se da cuenta que la confianza no se recupera de la noche a la mañana. Pero bueno yo creo que si lo intenta lo conseguirá. Agur.

**Alis chan**: hola amiga como te encuentras? Yo me e retrasado en subir el capitulo jeje pero no soy la única. Bueno espero que ayas disfrutadote tu viaje, y que este capitulo también aya sido de tu agrado. Al principio pensé centrarme en la lucha de los niños por salir adelante. Pero en lo que a niños se refiere no soporto bien esas situaciones, leerlas me parece duro (aunque estén bien escritas) y escribirlas mas. Soy muy blanda con ellos. Que le are. Bueno como ves los niños están bien. Bueno besos. nos leemos.

**Senfhi:** Un nuevo capitulo para ti. Espero que te guste y no te olvides de decirme si deseas la continuación. Cuídate mucho.

**Gracias a todos los lectores por el apoyo que me habéis dado. Mira que nunca pensé en conseguir tantos reviews. Mucha gracias.**

**Pero tengo una duda y espero que me la aclaréis vosotros.**

**EPILOGO SI O NO**

**Que me decís?**

**Besos **


End file.
